Maybe Someday
by Elizabeth142
Summary: Edward & Bella are both single parents.Bella thinks she has to handle everything on her own & hates asking for help. Edward just got custody of his daughter & has no idea what he's doing & needs some help. maybe they can help eachother all human EXB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I was awoken by the sound of pounding on my door. I tried to ignore it; all I really wanted to do was get some more sleep. I have been working nonstop for the last 48 hours and I had to get up early again in the morning. In two weeks my 7 year old daughter was coming to live with me. My ex-wife Jessica just got re-married and she didn't want to be tied down with a child anymore.

Right after the divorce which was 7 years ago Jessica who didn't bother to tell me she was pregnant at the time had moved back home with her family out of state. I really only got to see my daughter for about 2 weeks during the summer up until last year. Jessica met Mike and he wanted to move back to the city so they got a house nearby. I was extremely happy when I found out my role of dad got moved up to every other weekend.

Now I get to have her full time or at least I will soon. I have never been a full time dad before and to be honest I don't have a lot of structure in my life and I am more of a take it as it comes type of guy. I'm not much of a planner and I work pretty much all the time. I haven't had time for a girlfriend but I have gone out on dates whenever I can squeeze them in. And I'm a little scared about the whole thing. I just don't want to screw her up. Both my parents died a few years back and my only other living family is my sister Rosalie.

My life was about to change drastically, of course it is a welcome change but I am not really too sure of what I am doing. I work as a reporter for the Seattle Times and this week I have a big story and a fast approaching deadline. I had just moved into a bigger place to accommodate Holly. Boxes were everywhere since I really didn't have time to unpack yet.

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Edward" I heard Jessica bellow. _Great _I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled into the hallway. "Edward". I pulled open the door. "Daddy! Guess what? Mommy says I don't have to stay with gramma this week after all and I get to move in with you 2 weeks early.

_What?_

"That's great sweetheart, hey why don't you go on inside and watch some TV, I need to talk to your mom for a minute." Holly ran inside and I stepped outside the door and pulled it closed.

"What's going on Jessica?" What is she up to? We had agreed that I would take Holly starting in 2 weeks because I will be working nonstop getting this story done. It was a big one that was going to make or break my career. I had to beg my boss to give me this chance and not pass it on to that idiot Tyler.

"Edward, I'm sorry I know we had planned for Holly to move in in 2 weeks but my mom broke her hip and can't take care of her right now, and I leave for my honeymoon in the morning."

"Jess, we discussed this, I will not be available until then how am I suppose to take care of her when I will be running around doing research and interviews. You know how big of a deal this is for me and I already took it on because you said you would have everything taken care of. I can't back out now. What do you expect me to do?"

"Edward this is my honeymoon and you are taking her soon anyways. Besides she will be in school for most of the day and can't you get Rosalie to help out?"

I sighed deeply. I can't turn my back on my daughter of course but I was going to be in a real bind. I guess I could call Rosalie but based on past experience she will do me absolutely no good. Mike honked the horn just then.

"Fine, it's not like are going to give me a choice is it?" I was furious and this wasn't fair to Holly either. It's bad enough that her mom is pretty much cutting her out of her life but the fact that I am going to be busy for this next week and a half has was going to be hard on her.

"Thanks Edward" Jessica yelled as she was already running back to her car. "Oh by the way Holly has a field trip for tomorrow and I already asked my neighbor to take her to school. Her name is Bella Swan she lives 2 houses down from me. Here is her phone number. Please if you don't need her to take Holly in the morning, you have to call her and let her know, Okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I took the number and went back inside. "Hey there sweetie, I am so glad you are here!" I pulled her in for a hug. "Me too daddy."

"Listen, I am sorry but I haven't had time to set everything up yet, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon but how about we have a camp out in the living room tonight? I will set up the tent and we will get out our sleeping bags and everything."

"Cool, can we roast marshmallows in the fire place?" she looked so excited. "Sure sweetie, let's get ready." After I got the tent up and we finished our last marshmallow we climbed into our sleeping bags.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I heard the faint sounds of my alarm. It took me a minute to realize where I was. Oh crap. I got up ran into my bedroom to turn off the alarm and noticed the time_. Shit we're late._

"Holly, wake up honey we're late for school." We both got up and got ready as quickly as possible. Traffic was horrible this is not going to go well I thought. We pulled up to the school to find her classroom door locked. There was a note on the door.

_Sorry we missed you, class field trip today. If you are late we are leaving from the pier at exactly 9:15. Hope to see you there._

_Son of a bitch_. I looked down at Holly "Can we make it daddy?" I looked at my watch we had 20 minutes. "Let's give it a try darling" we ran back to the car as fast as possible and headed to the pier.

BPOV

"Okay Masen, time to get ready for bed." "But mom" "No buts" you know what time it is, besides you have a big day tomorrow the field trip remember?" Masen had been looking forward to this for weeks. The class was going to be going on one of the sternwheeler boats on the harbor.

"Oh yeah" he ran into his bedroom to change into his pajamas. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's me Jake." _Great _this couldn't be good.

"You better not be canceling" but I knew better he always did this. This wasn't the first time he had gotten Masen's hopes up just to cancel on him again.

"It's not like that Bella; I swear it's just that I am postponing it." I sighed "Again Jake, really? How can you possibly keep doing this to him?"

"I'm sorry Bella but I got the chance of a lifetime and I can't pass it up. Look I will make it up to him I swear."

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear your excuses anymore and I don't want you making anymore promises that you won't keep." I was yelling now. Again.

"Calm down, look I will call him later on okay, I gotta go." The phone went dead. I didn't want to tell my son that his father was once again abandoning him. I sat there with my head in my hands and tried to breathe deeply.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I heard Masen ask. Damn it. "Yes sweetie I'm fine. Let's get you off to bed; did you brush your teeth yet?"

"Yep" he smiled to show me. "Okay let me tuck you in." I pulled up the covers around his neck and kissed him goodnight. "Mommy, do you still love daddy?" He must have heard me on the phone. Shit. How am I going to answer this? I couldn't tell him the truth which was absolutely not, so I went with the usual.

"I will always love your daddy because he gave me you." I kissed his nose and turned out the light. I had a huge presentation at work the next day. I am an architect and had one of the biggest clients my firm has seen in months working with me. I had worked for weeks on the scale model to get it to perfection. I just put the finishing touches on it tonight and got my notes ready.

I just got into bed at 12:30am. If I fall asleep now I can get 6 and a half hours of sleep. I laid there forever just thinking about work and Jake. How could he keep doing this to his son? I will never understand. I looked at the clock again. 3:37am. Are you kidding me? I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was woken up by my alarm clock blaring at me.

I got ready for work, put my model in the car and woke up Masen. "Come on Masen, get dressed, Holly will be here any minute. Jessica and her boyfriend Mike moved in about a year ago. Jessica's daughter was in the same class as Masen so we became friends. She and Mike just got married and were leaving for their honeymoon this morning. I told them I would take Holly to school.

I looked at the clock it was already time to leave and no sign of them yet. Had they forgotten? Come on Masen, let's go to Jessica's and see if they are running late.

We ran over to their house and the car was there. I knocked on the door. No answer. I looked at my watch. We should have left 5 minutes ago. I knocked again "Jess? Mike?"

Fantastic still no answer, I tried to peek in their windows. No one was there. "Come on sweetie, lets go, they must have forgotten or something." We ran to the car of course traffic was horrible. We got to school and ran to the classroom only to find the door locked and a note. _Sorry we missed you, class field trip today. If you are late we are leaving from the pier at exactly 9:15. Hope to see you there._

Oh no. Masen looked up at me worried. "Come on buddy lets see if we can make it." I was already going to be late for work as it was but I couldn't disappoint Masen any more than he had been already. We had 20 minutes.

I drove as fast as I could without breaking too many laws. We pulled up to the dock and there were 4 boats. We parked and made a run for it. I couldn't tell which one it was.

"Wait" I heard someone yelling from behind us. I turned around to see an extremely handsome man running this way. No, handsome didn't do him justice. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Then I noticed that Holly was with him.

Ah this is the ex-husband then. We all ran together getting to the boat just in time for it to pull away. "_Great_" I heard him say. The kids just stared after the boat, disappointment clear on their faces. We all just stood there for a minute.

"You must be Jessica's ex." I finally said. As we started to walk back to the parking lot. "Yeah, I am." He held out his hand to me. "Edward Cullen." I shook his hand. "Bella Swan" a look of recognition on his face. "Oh no" he pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. "I am so sorry, I was suppose to call you, Jessica's mom cancelled on her and they dropped Holly off late last night. I didn't hear the alarm this morning, we were running late and I completely forgot. I really am sorry"

He did look sorry and I suppose it wasn't all his fault if Jessica dropped Holly off without much warning. I was about to tell him that it was okay and not entirely his fault when Holly said "Daddy I'm hungry."

Edward looked apologetic again. "We didn't have time for breakfast this morning" I reached in my purse and took out a muffin I had put in there earlier. "Here you go sweetie" I said as I handed it to her.

"Thanks, Bella." When I looked up again I noticed Lauren had just pulled up with her son. She was smiling at Edward. "Looks like we all missed it." She batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair around her finger. He was just staring at her. "I guess we did." He said. I wished I could have seen his face but his back was to me.

I don't know why that enraged me so much but it did. Was he interested in her? Or was he just being polite. Either way I was really late for work now and didn't have time to figure it out. "Come on Masen, we have to go." I opened the car door for him and walked around to my side.

"Bye Holly, nice meeting you Edward." He turned around to look at me and it looked like he was going to say something but I had already shut my door and had started the car.

"Where are we going now mommy?" Masen asked. "Looks like you're coming to work with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 2

EPOV

As we pulled into the parking lot near the pier I could see 4 different boats. I had no idea which one was the right one and I had no idea why I was yelling but I saw another parent and their kid running in the same direction.

"Wait" I yelled out, hoping that they could direct us to the right place. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen turned around. I stumbled slightly because I was too busy looking at her instead of paying attention to where I was going. Lucky for me she didn't notice that or at least she pretended not to. She just smiled and looked over at Holly. We all ran together as we reached the correct boat just as it was pulling away.

"Great" I mumbled. Wow, I'm off to a great start. Holly looked so disappointed. We all just stood there for a minute I had no idea what to do. Then the beautiful woman and her son started walking back to the parking lot. I quickly started after them.

"You must be Jessica's ex" she said. That can't be good. She obviously knows Jessica and therefore must know something about me and if it came from my ex's mouth… this couldn't go well.

"Yeah, I am" I said extending my hand. "Edward Cullen" she reached out and grabbed my hand. "Bella Swan." Bella what a beautiful name, hmmm. "Oh no" I pulled out my wallet and took out the paper Jessica had given me, of course it was her. Way to go Cullen great first impression.

"I am so sorry, I was supposed to call you, Jessica's mom cancelled on her and they dropped Holly off late last night. I didn't hear the alarm this morning, we were running late and I completely forgot. I really am sorry."

She looked like she was going to say something but Holly spoke up first. "Daddy I'm hungry." And to top it all off I forgot to feed my kid.

"We didn't have time for breakfast this morning" I said trying to make some sort of excuse though there really isn't one. Bella opened up her monster size purse and pulled something out.

"Here you go sweetie." She said as she handed my daughter a muffin. Another car pulled up right next to us then. I turned around and it was another woman with her kid. "Looks like we all missed it" she said. "I guess we did".

"Bye Holly, nice meeting you Edward." I turned back around as I saw Bella getting into her car. She was practically driving off as I opened my mouth to say something. _That went well. _

"Edward is it? I'm Lauren" I heard as I turned around again. "Nice to meet you Lauren, but if you'll excuse me I really have to get going." I took Holly's hand and rushed back over to our car.

"What are we doing now daddy?" I heard Holly say from the back seat. _Yeah daddy what are we doing now?_

"Well, I am going to call Aunt Rosalie and see if she can watch you while I am at work today." I tried to make it sound as fun as possible but I knew better. Rosalie was always too wrapped up in herself to pay much attention to anyone else.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Rosalie's number. She picked up right away.

"Rosalie, thank goodness your home, I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"Edward, is that you?" _Seriously?_

"Yeah Rose, it's me."

"You sound horrible, what's wrong? No, don't answer that, listen; I'm on the other line with Emmett. I have to go."

"No no no no no wait, don't hang up. I really need your help." I was starting to get frantic.

"What's the matter?" she sounded completely annoyed.

"I need someone to watch Holly today. I have to get to work and she missed her field trip."

"Isn't there anyone else you can ask Edward?" I knew better than to call her.

"If there was do you think I would be calling you?" I probably shouldn't have been so rude when I needed her help but she always does this.

"Can't you just leave her at the Pike street drop in center?"

"No I will not leave her there, you're my sister how can you not watch her for me? I was supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago and I have a huge deadline." I was going to go into more detail about how Jessica just dropped her off without warning but I knew Holly was listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Edward." She started to say but I cut her off. "You don't work, you have a nanny, a cook, and a housekeeper, can't you just do me this one favor?"

"The nanny is leaving to take Leah to gymnastics, Natalie is cooking all day for our dinner party tonight, Emily is cleaning for our dinner party tonight, and I am working in the school office this morning."

"Okay what about later?" I kept trying.

"Later I am getting dressed for the dinner party tonight. Why don't you just get a nanny Edward?"

I was about to answer that but realized it would do me absolutely no good, just like I knew it wouldn't. "Fine, never mind." I hung up the phone. I sat there for a minute just staring out the window. Maybe Bella would be able to help me out. She is obviously in the same situation and so she would understand, maybe we could work something out and it's not a bad excuse to possibly see her again.

I took the number out from my wallet and dialed. _Crap voice mail. _"Bella, it's me Edward, um Cullen. Listen I am in a real bind I have no one to watch Holly while I go to work and I thought maybe we could help each other out, I could watch the kids for part of the day and then we could trade off. Um anyway give me a call when you get this message. My number is 425-555-7218."

I turned back to Holly. "Guess what sweetie; looks like you get to come to work with me today."

BPOV

We just pulled up to my office. I got Masen out of the car and grabbed the model for the presentation I was now late for.

As we got to the door some guy tried to hold it open for me. It was a nice gesture and all but for some reason it just added to my already bad mood. I don't need anyone doing me any favors I can take care of myself. I have been doing just fine without anybody's help for the last 5 years and I wasn't about to start now.

"After you" he said. "No, after you" I insisted. "No, I insist." He continued. "I insist more." He just rolled his eyes at me and walked through the door.

I knew I was over-reacting I mean he was just trying to be nice and it was only holding the door for goodness sake. I sighed; maybe it was my severe lack of sleep that clouded my judgment.

I looked down at my son, "Masen, you can't make any noise in the office. I have a really important meeting okay?"

He ran over to the table in the middle of the main lobby. It had a vase with flowers in it. I saw his hand reach up to grab it.

"Don't touch that." I warned.

"Why not?" he said with his hand still extended.

"Masen, I'm really late and I don't need you spilling anything right now."

He pulled his hand back and started running for the elevators.

"Hah Yah" he started making karate sounds as he was moving his hands through the air.

"Please don't do that now." I reminded him.

"Why not?" he asked again. Oh this is just not my day.

"Because I want you to practice being super quiet." We made it up to my floor and walked into the reception area.

"Stay with me and no noises." Just then Angela spotted me and Masen.

"You're kidding!" she just looked at me like I was insane.

"Just a few minutes Angela, please? I'm already late and I had no choice"

"Yes you are and Mr. Banner is not happy as I'm sure already know."

"What are those?" I asked when I saw some plans on her desk.

"Those are the plans for the Yorkie estate that Tanya has turned in three weeks early."

I just looked down at the ground.

"Why would you bring Masen here? You know what happened when Alice Brandon brought her kid to work."

"I know, but like I said I had no other choice."

"He's not sick is he?" she asked. "No, he's not sick he just missed his field trip that's all." She just shook her head.

"Five minutes, please?"

"Okay, five minutes." She agreed.

"Thank you."

I put the model down on my desk and went into Mr. Banner's office.

"You're late Miss Swan." Mr. Banner gave me a disapproving look.

"I know sir and I'm really sorry. Just let me go get the model and I will be right in."

I made it back to my office, grabbed the model it was big enough that it cut off my view to the ground and I headed back into Mr. Banner's office. I didn't see Masen but evidently he was crawling around and I tripped right over the top of him.

I fell face first to the ground. Actually model first to the ground.

"No, no no no no no." I got up and flipped it over to see the damage. Most of it survived except for one of the main buildings that was completely smashed.

"Masen, get behind that desk and stay quiet." I headed back into Mr. Banner's office.

"I'm sorry, sir, I forgot, the model is still in the model shop downtown. I'm heading there right now too, You see, I went by there, um, earlier this morning to pick it up for this morning, but the shop was, um, locked, so…" I trailed off hoping he would buy it.

"I see." He replied.

"And I promise you you're going to love the model, though, Mr. Banner sir, and that today at two o'clock, the people from Whitlock Construction are going to love it, too."

"I assume you're ready."

"Of course sir."

"There's something I would like to show you." Mr. Banner got up and I followed him to the reception area. "Angela, do you have the Yorkie Estate blueprints?" He asked.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but someone spilled my coffee all over them" she said looking pointedly at Masen. Oh no, I rubbed my temples.

"Oh. What an adorable, little boy!" I tried to cover my ass.

"Mommy?" Masen looked up at me. _Think _

"You know what? That's a good idea. Let's go find your mom." I grabbed Masen's hand.

"She must work in those new offices across the hall."

"You know, Miss Swan. I don't need to remind you what the Whitlock account would be worth to this firm and by extension to you."

"No, sir." I paused. "I'll go find his mother." Oh, no. What am I gonna do?

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay sweetie, it's really not your fault."

I took Masen and we got down to the main door when I encountered another overly friendly guy.

"Uh, let me help you." He said in a smoldering foreign accent. I didn't have time to be hit on today or any other day for that matter.

"It's okay. I can get it."

"No, no please let me." he tried again as he tried to take my now broken model from me.

"Really! I got it. I got it. Okay."

"Stupid American woman." He sneered as he walked off.

"Mommy, that guy called you stupid."

"Well, I am stupid sometimes honey, but I would rather be stupid than sorry."

We arrived at the shop luckily Kate was there.

"How bad is it?"

"Well it's possible that I can just left out the damaged piece and replace it, that way we won't have to start from scratch.

"Kate, your brilliant" I turned around to see Masen running around as he crashed right into Irina.

"Masen, honey you cannot run around in here." He looked up at me and came over to stand next to me.

"Bella, it won't be perfect." I didn't care at this point.

"I don't care, whatever you can do will be great." I tried to reassure her.

"I'm thirsty, Mommy." I reached into my purse and handed Masen a juice box.

"I can't get the straw part, Mommy."

"I'll be back this afternoon to pick it up." Masen was still holding onto the drink when I grabbed the straw and put it in. I wasn't paying much attention as I was still talking with Kate. Unfortunately for me Masen was holding on a little too tightly and red juice squirted all over my white blouse.

I looked up at Kate again. "Thank you for everything." I turned around and took Masen back to the car where I found on of is Spongebob T-shirts. I slipped it on and covered as much as I could with my blazer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer" I do not own anything

Chapter 3

EPOV

I'm nearly an hour late now; my phone started ringing looking at the caller id I see that it is my boss. As I open my phone I almost rear-end the car in front of me. Today was not getting any better.

"Cullen, where are you, you were suppose to be here an hour ago." He sounded furious.

"I'm on my way; I'll be there in five minutes." I said as I could almost see my building from down the street.

"You better be or don't bother coming in" he hung up. _Shit_. I pulled into my parking spot and got Holly from the back seat. We made our way to my office. I knew my boss was a little stressed lately but I've never really had to punch a clock so to speak so I was leery as to what the problem was.

"Holly honey, I need you to sit right here and don't move okay, I have to go in and talk to my boss for a minute." I pulled out some blank paper and grabbed some highlighters and a pencil.

"Okay daddy, I will draw you the best picture ever." I really had a great kid.

"Thank you sweetie, I can't wait to see it." I kissed her on the head and went to see my boss.

"Sorry I'm late, I had an little emergency." He looked really pissed off. "Your lucky you got here when you did, I was about to have Tyler go clean up your mistake." _Whoa what?_

"What mistake, what are you talking about?" I turned around to look out the window for a second just to check on Holly. She was still drawing but I noticed Amber making her way over to her. I turned back around to see him look over my shoulder.

"Is that your kid? What the hell Cullen, have you lost your mind? This isn't a day care center." _Great_

"I didn't have a choice, my ex dropped her off without warning and she missed her field trip I had to bring her in." I knew my explanation wouldn't matter.

"I don't care about your sob story Cullen, all I know is that the story you're working on, the one you promised you could handle, well you screwed up and we're both going to pay for it now. I just got off the phone with Victoria and she told me Johnson wasn't on the record."

"Bullshit he was on the record Phil!" I was shouting now too. "Oh yeah, well guess what he says he never even talked to you so if you don't want to lose your job you will fix this today."

Just then Holly walked into the office. "Daddy I'm done." She held up the picture to show me. It was a picture of two stick figures one labeled Daddy, and the other had a frown with the word 'meany' written over his head.

"Thank you sweetie, why don't you take this back to my desk and make another one?" She smiled and said okay but then walked over to my boss and handed the picture to him before I could stop her. "This is for you." I closed my eyes maybe I would wake up soon.

She walked back to my desk and I turned around to face Phil again. "Fix this Cullen and leave your kid somewhere else." He looked down to the papers on his desk and I knew I was being dismissed.

As I walked back to my desk and found Amber waiting for me. "Hi Edward, I didn't know you had a daughter." She was flirting with me again but I had no patience this morning to try and be nice. "Yes I do." I reached for Holly, "Come on sweetie, it's time to go." As we took the elevator back down I started racking my brain for a solution.

"Daddy is that lady your girlfriend?" _What? _"Who are you talking about?" "That lady at your desk." "No baby, why would you think that?"_ I think I know where she got that idea already. _"She was talking to another lady and she said was going to make sure you belonged to her soon." She looked a little nervous "Well she is not my girlfriend and I don't want her to be. She isn't my type." I tried to reassure her.

I got her buckled in. "Where are we going daddy?" I hated having to do this but I really had no choice. "I'm sorry Holly but I have go talk to some people and I'm afraid you can't come with me. So I have to take you to the Pike street drop in center."

I looked at her then; she looked like she was going to cry. "I don't like it there daddy." "I know baby but I am out of options and it will only be for a little while." I felt so bad, I had completely ruined the whole day for her. No _Jessica_ ruined the whole day for her.

I silently cursed her.

We walked inside and I bent down to give her a hug and kiss. "I will be back as soon as I can honey." She frowned "Okay daddy, I love you."

"Bye baby, I'll be back soon, I love you." As I walked over to the door, Bella walked in with Masen.

"You got desperate too huh?"

BPOV

As much as I hated to do this I was just about out of options. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I rarely ever used. Of course voice mail. "Jake, it's me I really need you to watch Masen for me. I wouldn't be calling if I had any other choice but I could lose my job and I need your help." I hated that fact.

I hated depending on him or anybody else for that matter. I was always let down one way or another. My whole relationship with Jake was a let down. My mom, well she was way to into herself to pay any attention to me. And my dad, he was pretty distant for most of my life anyway.

And they were the only family I had and didn't even live in the same city. I didn't have many friends or at least the type of friends that I would let in or rely on. I was a single mother and that didn't leave me with much time for any sort of outside relationship.

I heard Masen from the backseat. "Ask him if he will be at my soccer game this weekend!" he sounded so excited and actually looked hopeful. "And Jake will you call me back at least to let me know if you can make it to Masen's soccer game this weekend. Please just let me know."

This wasn't working I had no other choice now; I had to take Masen to the drop in center if I had any hope of salvaging my job. "I'm sorry Masen but I have to take you to the drop in center." "Nooooooooo, I hate it there, I promise I will be good." He gave me a pleading look.

"Honey this isn't about you being good or not it's not a punishment, I have a presentation and you can't be there for that, I'm sorry." I really was sorry; I didn't really like that place either. I took a deep breath. Just as we pulled up my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Miss Swan, there has been a change in plans it seems that Jackson Whitlock will not be able to make the meeting today but his son Jasper will be here instead. He would like to take a look at the land that his father purchased for the new construction before the meeting today. You are the senior architect on this project so you will need to make sure you are there to answer any questions he may have. He will be here in 30 minutes and I told him you will be waiting for him."

_Oh come on_. "Of course Mr. Banner I will take care of it."

As soon as I hung up the phone I noticed that I had a missed call from this morning. I hit the listen button.

"_Bella, it's me Edward, um Cullen. Listen I am in a real bind I have no one to watch Holly while I go to work and I thought maybe we could help each other out, I could watch the kids for part of the day and then we could trade off. Um anyway give me a call when you get this message. My number is 425-555-7218."_

"Why are you smiling mommy?" Masen was looking up at me. "Oh um, we better get inside honey." His voice was amazing even on a recording. I hit the replay button so I could hear it again. We walked in the door and I looked up to see I was face to face with Edward.

"You got desperate too huh?" he said. I shut my phone. "Masen honey, I see Holly over there, why don't your go say hi and I will be right over to say goodbye." "Okay" and he ran right over to her.

"I am so sorry Edward I just now got your message; I must not have heard my phone earlier. I have had the worst possible day so far and it doesn't look like its going to get any better."

"Yeah same here, but listen I meant what I said on the message what is your day looking like? He smiled a dazzling crooked smile at me.

"Well so far I'm booked up, I have to meet a client in 30 minutes, take them to the building site, pick up a model and get back for a meeting." He frowned a little.

"Well I'm pretty booked up as well, long story short, I have to try and track someone down and convince them I am right in order to keep my job. So I have no idea when I will be done. But I could call you when I know more, maybe I could pick the kids up or something if you're not finished by then."

"Ummmm yeah okay, call me when you are finished and I'll do the same. But right now I have to get going, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sounds good. Try and have a better rest of the day." he grinned. After saying goodbye to Masen I grabbed my phone again.

"Alice, its Bella, listen there has been a change of plans with the Whitlock account. Apparently Mr. Jackson Whitlock couldn't make it and his son is taking his place today. I'm supposed to meet him at the office in 20 minutes and take him over to the construction site before the meeting. My problem is that I still have to pick up the model downtown and I can't be in two places at once." _Please say yes, please say yes._

"What can I do to help?" she asked. She is a life saver. "Can you meet us at the site? When the model is ready I need to go pick it up and you can take Mr. Whitlock back to the office?"

"Sure Bella, I will head over now." "Thank you so much Alice I can't thank you enough." "You already have Bella, not many senior architects take the time to help out us first years the way you have. The experience I gained from assisting you on this account is more than I could have gained in a year." She sounded sincere. "Well you know, we women need to stick together. Thanks Alice, see you soon."

I pulled up to the office with a minute to spare. I jumped out of my car and ran in. Luckily Mr. Whitlock was a few minutes late. "Angela, can you let me know when a Mr. Whitlock arrives?" I said trying to catch my breath. "I'll buzz your office." She smiled. "Thanks" I sat down for a minute before Angela let me know he was here.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock, I'm Bella Swan." I said extending my hand to him. "Nice to meet you too Miss Swan, I'm Jasper Whitlock. My father has said many good things about you and I look forward to working with you."

"Shall we?" I said gesturing to the elevator. "Yes thank you, I am looking forward to seeing the site." We got into my car and headed over, luckily it wasn't too far of a drive. Traffic wasn't busy. It seems my day is looking up.

"So you will be working on the project as well as your father?" I asked it seemed that he was implying that from our earlier conversation. "Well actually I will be taking over. Unfortunately my father has fallen ill so I will be handling everything from now on."

"I'm sorry to here that Mr. Whitlock. I hope everything will be okay." "Thank you, and please call me Jasper." He smiled.

We pulled up to the site and Alice was waiting for us. _Oh thank goodness_. We walked over to where Alice was standing. "Jasper Whitlock this is our junior architect for the project Alice Brandon. Alice this is Jasper Whitlock he will be taking over the account for his father."

Jasper's face lit up almost as much as Alice's when they looked at each other. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, they just stared at each other. I was feeling very out of place until Jasper spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Brandon." He said taking her hand a kissing it. "Please, call me Alice."

"I would like that but you must call me Jasper." He said still smiling. "Of course Jasper."

I felt like I was interrupting. "Would you like a tour of the site?" they both looked over at me like they forgot I was even there.

"Yes I would love to." Jasper said turning back to Alice. My phone rang just then it was Kate. "I'm sorry I need to take this, Alice would you like to start the tour and I will catch up to you in a minute?" knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course Bella, right this way Jasper." She turned back to face me and mouthed 'thank you'. Well at least I know now that it will be okay for me to leave early to get the model.

"Kate?" "Bella, it's ready." "Thank you so much, I'll be right over." I caught up to Alice and Jasper. "How's it going?" I asked "Alice has been very helpful in answering my questions, I am very happy with they way things are going."

"I'm glad to hear it, thank you Alice for your help. Would it be okay if Alice were to drive you back to the office Mr. Whitlock? I have to make a detour on my way back."

"That will be fine, I am sure I am in good hands and please call me Jasper." "Yes you are Alice is one of the best. I will just meet you back at the office then." I got back in my car and looked at my watch. Well at least the day is half over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

Chapter 4

BPOV

After picking up the model and getting back to the office, I was finally ready for the meeting. It seems that having Jasper take over could be beneficial not only to the account but also to Alice.

I made my way into the conference room joined by Alice, Jasper and Mr. Banner.

"Let's begin" Mr. Banner stated. "This aspect is a little new for me, usually my father takes care of this end and I deal with the finances. Forgive me if I am not up on everything yet."

"Of course, we will be happy to go over anything you need clarification on." I added.

"Yes, Miss Swan will be available for whatever you may need Mr. Whitlock." Mr. Banner said.

"Yes both Miss Swan and Miss Brandon have been very accommodating. They are both very talented and I would very much like to get the contract signed right away." I couldn't help smile at Alice.

After that part was taken care of Mr. Banner excused himself which left the three of us to discuss the project in more detail. We spent a little over an hour getting things ironed out. "I think we have done enough for today, perhaps you ladies would like to accompany me for a late lunch."

"I would love to." Alice didn't waste anytime answering. They both looked at me expectantly. "As much as I would like to I do have some work I need to get done, but thank you for the offer and please feel free to contact me at anytime." It was pretty clear that they wanted to be alone anyway and it was a perfect excuse for me to pick up Masen early.

I got to the drop in center. Masen saw me and came running over. "Mommy!" he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey buddy, I missed you." I said giving him a kiss on his head. Holly walked up slowly behind him. "Hi Bella" she looked around disappointed.

"Hi sweetie, are you guys ready to go?" Her face lit up. "I get to go too?" we walked over to the check out area. "If that's okay with you." She nodded "I'm Bella Swan and I am picking up Masen Swan and Holly Cullen." I had Masen's last named changed to mine the day Jake walked out on us.

"Yes I see Mr. Cullen has authorized you to pick up his daughter, you just need to sign them out." We got into the car. "Are you guys hungry?" I looked into my rearview mirror. "Yes" they said at the same time. "How about McDonalds?" "Yeah" they agreed again.

I realized I should call Edward and let him know. I pulled out my phone and noticed that the battery was dead and I didn't have my charger with me. _Crap_ I should have just ran home and called from there but we were already out and I did promise them a happy meal.

I was pretty sure that there was a McDonalds next to the building where Edward worked. At least I think it's where he worked. I vaguely remember Jessica saying Edward was a reporter for the times.

"Holly, I need to let your dad know that I have you with me, and my phone died so I thought we would eat at the McDonalds next to his work." I said as we pulled up. "Does this building look like the right one?" I hoped.

"I think so, it looks right, we were here this morning." She said. _Good_

"Okay, let's run in real quick and leave a message for him." I said as we walked over to the receptionist she was talking with another women.

"May I help you?" the she asked. The women next to her turned around she looked me up and down before noticing Holly. Her eyes widened with surprise but she didn't say anything. "Yes, I would like to leave a message for Edward Cullen."

"_You_ know Edward?" the woman asked as the receptionist handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Yes, I do." _That should be obvious_ I thought. She smirked. I could feel the anger building. That shouldn't be upsetting to me.

"Oh hi honey." She said much too sweetly. I wanted to hurl. So she knew Holly. _Awesome. _She turned to look at me then. "Of course, you must be the nanny." I opened my mouth to say something but she turned back to look at Holly. "It's so nice seeing you again. Tell your daddy I said hi and I'm sure I'll be seeing you again _very_ soon."

I should have just let it go but before I could stop myself I opened my big mouth. "No, I'm not the nanny; Edward is a very close….. _friend_ of mine and I'm sure I will be seeing him a lot sooner than you will."

I finished with the note and handed it back to the receptionist. I turned around without saying another word and we walked across the street to the McDonalds. After we were done eating I let the kids play in the play land.

What the hell was that?? I questioned my sanity. Why would I imply that I was with Edward to his obvious girlfriend? This isn't going to go over well. I'm sure he won't appreciate it, I know his girlfriend didn't.

Why did it bother me so much that Edward was with someone? Maybe because I didn't peg him for the type of guy that would go out with someone like her. Though I only met him today so what did I really know about him anyway. And it's not like I'm looking for a relationship with anyone. I don't have time or a desire, but I can't help but being upset.

And how should I handle this? Do I tell him what happened or just pretend that it never happened at all. Though I'm sure he would be hearing about it from her soon enough.

What was I thinking? I successfully pushed thoughts of Edward from my mind and watched the kids play before I drove myself crazy.

When we got home I found my charger and plugged in my phone. I thought I better call Edward myself in case he hadn't gotten back to the office. Butterflies were assaulting my stomach as I dialed. I got his voice mail. "Hi Edward this is Bella, um Swan. I got off work early and so I picked up the kids. Feel free to give me a call when you get this."

I got out some crayons and paper for the kids. About 20 pictures later Holly held one up for me. "This is for you Bella. I'm going to make one just like it for daddy." I took the picture it was a picture of Masen, me, Edward and Holly. I was holding Edwards hand.

"Wow, Holly this is a great picture. But I'm not sure your daddy would want one of us holding hands." I didn't want to add to the already uncomfortable situation. "Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I think he would want to be holding his girlfriends hand instead." She looked confused for a minute. "Daddy doesn't have a girlfriend." What? "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes" was all she said. I didn't want to pry but I did anyway.

"Because it sounded like that lady from his office could be." I was hoping she would give me something more to go on. "Oh she's not, she wants to be though." Again I couldn't help my smile. "Did he tell you that?" I asked but just then my phone rang and she didn't get a chance to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella, I can't thank you enough." _I knew it_. "Hi Alice I take it lunch with Mr. Whitlock went well." I could almost hear the smile she must have had. "Well doesn't describe it."

"Tell me all about it." I encouraged her. "Well first of all he has got to be the sweetest man alive, and absolutely gorgeous. But you've seen him for yourself. He held doors open for me, paid for my lunch; he invited me for dinner later this week."

"And I take it you like him?" I joked with her. "I swear if I have it my way, we'll be married by this time next year." Wow. "Slow down Alice, don't you want to get to know him a little better?"

"I know how that sounds, but it's like I've known him my whole life. He is so easy to talk to, and we have so much in common." She gushed. "I am very happy for you Alice; I thought I saw something pretty special between you two this morning."

"Thank you Bella." "You deserve it Alice, you really do." She did sound pretty happy.

"You do too Bella." Just then my other line beeped. I looked at the caller id to see it was Edward. "Hey Alice, Edwards on my other line and I have to take this, but call me later tonight, I can't wait to hear the rest."

"Edward? I will definitely be calling back; I need to hear more about this. I'll talk to you later."

I switched over. "Hello?" I said trying not to get sick. "Bella?" "Edward, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for picking up Holly. I'm still working, and I might not be done for a while. I don't know what I would have done without your help." He didn't sound upset maybe he hasn't talked to her yet.

"Of course, I don't mind helping out at all. We're all having fun. Do you want to talk to Holly?" "That would be great." I put Holly on and they talked for a minute before she gave me back the phone.

"So um I'm just pulling into the office now but I'm sure my boss is going to want to go over everything with me so it might be a few more hours. Would it be okay if Holly stays with you for that long?" he sounded kind of nervous asking.

"She can stay as long as you need Edward. Just come by when you're done. Do you have my address?"

"I know you're 2 doors down from Jessica." He mumbled. "It's the brick one to the right." "Seriously Bella, you're a life saver, I will be there as soon as I can."

"See you when you get here." and I hung up the phone. "We're bored" Masen said.

"Hmmm. Well how about we build ourselves a fort?" that seemed to be a good suggestion as both kids jumped up and down.

We got all the available sheets and blankets and tied them to various pieces of furniture. By the time we were done we had a 3 room condo that took up almost every inch of the living room.

The doorbell rang and I crawled out of the fort to get it. It was Edward. "Very impressive." He said taking in the sight of our enormous fort. "Daddy" we heard Holly call from somewhere inside.

"Hey Sweetie, where are you?" He peeked through the fort entrance. "In here, come in I want to show you the fort we made. He kicked off his shoes and crawled in the entrance. I heard Holly call to me. "You too Bella."

I bent down and started in. "And this is Bella's room. You'll have to share with her daddy, otherwise there isn't room for you." Oh no. I crawled in beside him. "Looks like we're roommates" he said with a wink.

He winked. Huh.

The home phone started ringing. I was going to try and answer it but my path was blocked by two kids and a gorgeous man. By the time I made my way to the entrance a message was already being left.

"Bella, it's me. Look I'm sorry but I can't make it to Masen's game this weekend. Something came up. But I'll plan a camping trip or something to make it up to him. I promise. I'll talk to you later."

I sighed heavily and turned around to see Masen standing there with a tear running down his cheek_. Damn it._

"Hey buddy" I said giving him a hug. "You know I'll be there and maybe I can tape it so you can show it to your dad later on. I know he hates to miss it and this way he can still see what a great player you are."

"It's the first game of the year. He said he wouldn't miss the first game." I could see how much this was starting to affect him. "I know buddy, I'm really sorry."

"You have a soccer game this weekend?" Edward asked. "Yeah, they have a game every Saturday for the next 6 weeks." He whispered something in Holly's ear and she nodded.

"Well if it's okay with you could me and Holly come and watch?"

The look on Masen's face must have mirrored my own. He threw himself at Edward and gave him a hug. "You really want to watch me play?" he asked in almost disbelief. "Of course we do. I can't wait to see you in action."

"Mommy, did you hear that? Edward and Holly are coming to my game." The excitement was very evident.

"I heard honey, that's great." He and Holly disappeared back into the fort. "Thank you Edward." I said giving him a hug of my own. "You're welcome Bella, and I really do want to see him play. I used to be a soccer player when I was a kid."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you're coming." He smiled. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer" I do not own twilight

Chapter: 5

EPOV

When I arrived at Bella's to pick up Holly I was pretty impressed with the massive fort that they had built. Much better than the ones I had built as a kid. I had felt so bad for Masen when that asshat Bella's ex husband backed out of going to his game.

It broke my heart when he started crying. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to try and fix it. Holly agreed right away to going and Masen seemed so happy when I told him we wanted to watch him play.

Bella surprised me with her response. Not that I had really expected anything but when she gave me a hug and thanked me I felt a real connection to her. She actually looked a little vulnerable. Not a look I would have expected from her.

She seemed like she had everything already figured out and was in complete control. I quickly caught on that her vulnerability is her son. I really wanted a minute alone with her ex so we could have a little _talk_.

The next day at work I had a message from Bella waiting for me on my desk. It was from the day before and I wasn't sure why I just now got it. I called down to the receptionist to find out what happened. I did work late last night and the message was taken earlier that afternoon so there was no reason why I didn't have it yesterday.

"Sue, this is Edward Cullen I had a message here on my desk from yesterday afternoon and I was wondering why I just now got it." Normally it wouldn't have bothered me so much but it had to do with Holly and I needed that sort of information given to me right away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, Amber was here with me when your girlfriend came in and she said she would make sure you got it."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, she was with your daughter, anyway she implied that she was your girlfriend but maybe I just misunderstood, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine um it all worked out okay. Next time my girlfriend comes in could you make sure to deliver the message yourself? Seemingly Amber isn't able to handle that."

"Of course Mr. Cullen."

Huh, Bella implied she was my girlfriend? What is that about? Or was it just a misunderstanding? Nevertheless that is some very interesting information that I will have to figure out later, but for now it's time to get back to work.

After we had finished my sad attempt at dinner I was asking Holly about her day at school. "Oh yeah my globe is due tomorrow." _What_?

"What globe sweetie?" she looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. "My paper mache globe, we have to turn it in tomorrow."

"Paper mawhat?" she rolled her eyes at me. "Paper mache daddy, we have to make one."

"I'm not sure what that is, do you have some sort of instructions or something?" I asked.

"No, well mommy has them." She looked like she was ready to start crying. "Don't worry honey, I'll just call mommy and find out what's going on."

I dialed Jessica's number. Of course voicemail. "Jessica, this is Edward if you get this message in the next couple of hours can call me back? Holly has some sort of globe project due tomorrow and I have no idea what it is about."

"Daddy, I have to do it or I'll fail." She was getting upset now. I wracked my brain. "I have an idea." I scrolled through my contacts until I found Bella's number.

BPOV

Today was pretty uneventful at least until dinner time when I heard the phone ring. "Hello?" Masen got to the phone before I did. "Mommy!" he yelled as he turned around not knowing I was right behind him. "It's Edward." He giggled handing me the phone.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella, um…." He paused for a moment. "I was wondering, um…do you know what uh… paper mache is? I don't….I think I might.... well… you see…" clearly he was struggling and as cute as that was I decided to help him out.

"Are you talking about the kids' class project of a paper mache globe?"

"Yeah, Holly just told me about it and I have no idea what it is or how to do it." He sighed.

"Don't worry Edward; I have some left over stuff that you can use. Why don't you two come on over and we can get to work on it."

"Thank you so so so much Bella, we'll be right over." He hung up before I was able to say anything more.

Not even 10 minutes later the door bell rang. I went to open it. And Holly ran inside and Edward walked in looking defeated.

"I'm setting things up in the kitchen." I told them. I put aprons on the kids knowing what was going to happen. Edward looked a little leery when I showed Holly how to dip the cut up newspaper strips into the 'paste' before covering our make shift globe. "What is that stuff?" Edward asked.

"It's a watery paste pretty much." I said. We were almost finished when I noticed that the kids were getting pretty bored with the whole thing and started playing with the stuff instead of finishing the globe.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned up, we're just about done here anyway and then you guys can watch some Spongebob for a while?" The kids agreed and ran into the bathroom after shedding their aprons which luckily got most of the mess.

Edward had gotten a strip stuck to his finger and since both his hands were sticky he wasn't having much luck getting it to come off. I was just watching him in amusement until he flicked his wrist trying to get the piece off, and this time it went flying from his hand and landed across my face.

Edward just looked at me in shock for a minute before he burst out laughing. "You think that's funny do you?" I asked him as I pealed the paper from my face. He couldn't speak yet so he just shook his head trying hard to stop from laughing harder.

I glared at him before dipping both my hands in the paste and then placing them on either side of his face bringing my hands down his neck and onto his shirt wiping them off as I went. It was my turn to laugh as he looked even more shocked than he did moments ago.

We traded turns throwing paste at each other until we both were covered from head to toe as well as the rest of the kitchen. I took a step forward to grab a towel when I slipped due to the mess on the floor and ended up taking Edward out in the process.

I landed mostly on top of him and neither one of us could contain our laughter. After a minute I realized I hadn't gotten off Edward yet but when I tried he just grabbed a hold of my waist tightly effectively holding me to him just for a second before dropping his hands.

We stared at each other for another minute before the kids walked into the kitchen. They looked at us wide eyed and broke out into a chorus of "Oooooo"

"There is nothing to Oooo about." I said while trying to stand up. I slipped a little but at least I stayed on my feet this time. "Sorry about that Edward, I didn't mean to take you down with me."

"It's okay, I probably had it coming anyway…..Who knew paper mache could be so much fun." He smiled crookedly at me. I had to look away quickly before I focused too much on how that made me feel. After we got the kitchen cleaned up I realized that we both needed to take a shower.

"Um, Edward were going to be here a while, we need to let the globe dry before we paint it. Do you want to take a shower? I have a shirt you can borrow but I'm afraid I don't have any pants that would fit you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything." He blushed a little. "Please, I kind of started this whole mess; I'll get you a towel." I motioned for him to follow me.

"Oh, actually I think I have some gym clothes in my car, I'll just go and grab them." He said heading for the door.

I was glad that we had two showers as we both were able to shower at the same time. As much as I tried to fight it my mind kept wandering back to Edward. It felt really nice when he held me to him, but he also let go immediately.

Maybe it was an automatic response, or maybe he felt something too. Not that it mattered; I do not need to get involved with anyone. I have enough to worry about as it is.

I heard his shower turn off and I found a plastic bag for his dirty clothes. I knocked on the door after it had been a few minutes. "Edward, I have a bag for your clothes." I leaned up against the door.

I hadn't expected him to open it so quickly and I nearly fell over. He stood there in shorts and no shirt on. I nearly fell over again taking in that view. I hoped he couldn't see me drool.

"Thanks Bella." he took the bag and I pulled the door closed. After we finished our art project and Edward and Holly thanked us profusely they left with their globe.

I put Masen to bed and started to straighten up a little when I noticed Edward left his bag of clothes by the front door. I took the bag and decided to start a load of laundry and I threw our stuff in the washer before getting some work done.

The next couple of days had passed and I hadn't heard from Edward. Really there was no reason to but I felt a slight disappointment. I decided to text him and let him know what time to come over for Saturday's game.

Alice came into the office and took a seat in the chair facing my desk. While working so closely on this project Alice was really starting to become a friend.

"So, how are things going with Jasper?" I asked and she lit right up. "Oh Bella, better than I could have imagined. He's coming to take me to lunch in a while, do you want to come?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I've got some work to do."

"Well you have to eat at some point. We would both love to have you." She tried again.

"I'd rather not be the third wheel thank you very much." I said chuckling.

"Sure, sure. But I really would like to get together sometime. Maybe for dinner? You could invite someone too."

"I would like that too Alice, but the only date I would have would be my son. I'm afraid."

"What about that Edward you were telling me about the other day?"

"Oh, um, well? I'll have to think about that part." I told her as my phone buzzed with a text. It was Edward of course.

_That sounds great Bella, we'll be there, See you then. – Edward_

I must have been smiling, when I looked up Alice was smirking at me. "I take it that was Edward?" she asked knowingly.

"Oh well he just replied to me, I had to let him know what time the game is."

"You'll have to let me know how that goes." She said as her own phone rang. "That's Jasper, I better go. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she asked again.

"I'm sure, have a good time. Tell Jasper I said hi."

"Okay, see you later Bella." and she left my office.

* * *

I woke up early Saturday morning to check the weather report and get all of our things together. It was suppose to rain later on today so I packed Masen's rain boots and rain jacket. As well as my own. A few snacks and a blanket.

I was looking out the window when I saw Edward and Holly pull up. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a baseball cap. I didn't think it was possible for him to look any more gorgeous than he already did but _WOW._

As I opened the door Masen came around the corner and practically bowled Edward over. "You came!" he could hardly control himself.

"Of course buddy, I told you we would." He hugged Masen back and ruffled his hair a bit. "Hi Holly how are you today sweetie." I asked as she gave me my own hug.

She motioned with her finger for me to bend down. I knelt in front of her and she whispered in my ear. "Don't tell Daddy but he made some really gross stuff for breakfast. Do you have anything good to eat?"

I tried not to laugh and I knew better than to look at Edward so I motioned for her to follow me to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you two going?" he asked us.

"Just some girl talk, we'll be right back." I took Holly's hand and found something for her to eat. A few minutes later we were ready to go.

The soccer field was only about 10 blocks away so we decided to walk. When we got to the field Holly and I sat in my favorite spot on the bleachers and set up our area. Edward walked Masen over to the rest of the team and started talking to one of the coaches.

The game started but Edward never made it over to where we were. He kept running back and forth on the sidelines watching the game intently. I could see him bite his tongue when the ref made a bad call.

"Daddy used to play soccer when he was little. He really likes it." Holly informed me though I think Edward mentioned that before.

"What about you? Do you like any sports or anything?" I asked her. "I really like roller skating. Daddy said we could go next weekend." She had a huge smile on her face.

"He sounds like he is a really great dad."

"He's the best! I can't wait to go. He said I would have to teach him how since he isn't very good." She giggled.

"That I would like to see." I said without thinking. I didn't want to intrude on their time together nor should I be inviting myself to spend more time with Edward. Holly's eyes got wide. "You would?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Well I don't want to interrupt any special time you have with your dad, but it would be pretty fun."

"Do you want to come with us? Please Bella, pretty please?" how could I say no to that?

"I'll tell you what, if it's okay with your dad, we would love to go. Masen also really likes to roller skate."

The game only had about 2 minutes left when it started pouring rain. The kind of rain that gets you soaked within minutes with the really big rain drops. I noticed Holly didn't have anything but a sweater on so I took out my rain jacket and helped her put it on.

I also took out my rain boots, they didn't fit her _too_ badly since she kept her shoes on. I took Holly's hand as we climbed down from our spot and made our way over to Masen. I quickly got him dressed up in his rain gear as Edward made his way over.

He looked back and forth between me and the kids he chuckled lightly. "Thanks for that." He said pointing to Holly's new attire. "Anytime." I smiled up at him. He just raised an eyebrow. "I just might take you up on that." I thought I heard him say. I don't think I was meant to hear it.

By the time we got to the edge of the park a huge puddle had formed. It had to have been at least ankle deep and extremely wide. The kids were already ahead of us and ran right into it.

They were having fun so we just watched from the edge for a minute. Edward looked down at me and smirked. "We can't let them have all the fun now can we?"

I didn't have time to say anything as he bent down and picked me up bridal style and ran into the puddle splashing more then the two kids put together.

We laughed the entire time. I don't think I have had this much fun since…. Well…. Ever.

After we splashed around for a few more minutes we walked the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 6

EPOV

By the time we got back to Bella's we were completely drenched. "It's a good thing you left your clothes here the other day." She said as we walked in. "It seems you're making a habit of this." She chuckled.

I hadn't even realized I'd forgotten them until now. I was a little embarrassed and I spoke without thinking. "Yeah, I guess I should claim one of your drawers." I immediately could feel the heat on my face. I didn't really just say that did I?

I think Bella could see that I was mortified at what just came out of my mouth and thank goodness she laughed it off. "Yours is the top left drawer of my dresser." She winked at me blushing slightly obviously trying to ease my embarrassment.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else in case I said something even worse. Thank goodness Masen needed help getting his boots off. That was enough of a distraction to change the subject at least.

"We're hungry." Masen said. "Okay buddy, I'm gonna change first and then I'll make something to eat." She said while she pulled off his right boot.

"Okay." He said as he and Holly went into his room to play. "I think you know where the towels are, and I'll get you clothes." Bella said as I followed her up the stairs. I watched her as she walked into her bedroom and came back out with my clothes.

Huh… maybe she wasn't kidding about the drawer. I got cleaned up and when I was finished I found Bella in the kitchen and she was filling up a pot with some water. "Can I help?" I noticed she was trying not to smile when she turned her back to me.

"Sure, do you want to grate some cheese?" she asked gesturing to the cheese sitting on the counter top. "You know, they sell this stuff pre-grated." I said after I managed to grate my finger for the third time.

"But where's the fun in that?" she asked while watching me as I examined my finger.

* * *

"This is delicious Bella." I told her. I had no idea macaroni and cheese could taste so good. "Thanks, its Masen's favorite."

"You should teach daddy how to make this." Holly said, and I felt completely inept. Bella smiled. "Well seeing as how I invited me and Masen to your skating date next weekend the least I can do is make dinner."

This was news to me. Not that I minded at all but when did this happen. "Oh no, you have to _teach_ daddy how to make it, that way he can make it at home." I wished it would be that easy.

After I got Holly buckled in and we were on our way home I took the opportunity to find out more out their conversation. "So what did you and Bella talk about today?"

"Lots of stuff"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't remember."

"You can't remember?"

"Not really."

I needed a new approach. "How did Bella find out about skating?"

"I told her."

"And she said she wanted to go?"

"I told her that you needed my help because you weren't very good and she said she wanted to see that."

"I see." She didn't say anything else after that.

"Did she say anything else about me?"

"I don't know daddy, I'm tired I just want to sleep." I looked in the rear view mirror and her eyes were closed.

"Oh, okay."

Wednesday was going to be the fourth day in a row that I hadn't talked to Bella. I had wanted to talk with her but I wasn't sure what to say. I had no real reason to call other than to get our plans together for the weekend and unfortunately we arranged most of that over voicemail messages.

I told her I thought Sunday would be a good day for skating. I didn't even think t mention Masen's game on Saturday, I guess I just assumed that we would be going and so I didn't think to ask her.

When I picked Holly up on Thursday after school she wasn't in very good mood. "What's wrong?" I asked her when we got home.

"Just a bad day." She shrugged. "What happened sweetie?"

"Masen was crying today at recess, and I don't like it when he's sad."

"That's too bad; did he say what was wrong?"

"Bella has to work Saturday during his game and so she asked his dad to take him."

"And his dad said no?"

"He said he would but Masen doesn't think he'll come and then he won't be able to play."

"You two seem to be pretty good friends."

"We are, ever since he made Aaron Johnson stop being mean to me at the beginning of the year." She smiled brightly.

"That was nice of him…how about I talk to Bella about it okay?"

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime, sweetie."

BPOV

I was about to head home from work Wednesday evening when Mr. Banner stopped me.

"Miss Swan I need to speak to you before you leave today."

"Of course Mr. Banner, what do you need?"

"Jackson Whitlock wants to know how the project is coming along and has requested a meeting for Saturday at noon."

"Saturday?" Please not Saturday.

"Yes Miss Swan, he is flying in and that is the only day he has available before he returns home."

"I thought that Jasper had taken over, he is fully updated on everything and is very pleased with how it is going."

"Yes he has taken over but his father is still the head of the company and if he wants a meeting he does not need your approval to do so."

"Of course not Mr. Banner it's just that it is short notice and" he cut me off.

"Do I need to remind you that this is your job and that your presence is required?"

"No, Mr. Banner you don't. I'll be there."

"Have a good evening Miss Swan." He said as he walked away. I was so annoyed I didn't bother to say anything back.

When I got home the first thing I did was call Jake. "Jake, listen I have to be in a meeting this Saturday and there is no way out. Masen has a soccer game to go to is there _any_ way you can take him?"

I knew that this could blow up in my face but what choice did I have?

"Sure sure, I can take him, what time?"

"Seriously? You will? It's Saturday at 12:30. But I have to leave here by 11:30 can you be here by then?"

"I'll be there."

"Jake, this is important. If you aren't 100% sure tell me now so Masen won't be disappointed if your plans change."

"I don't have anything going on, don't worry, I'll be there I _promise_. I gotta go. See you Saturday." And he hung up.

"Masen…can you come down here a minute." I called to him.

"I'm coming" he made his way downstairs.

"Listen buddy something came up at work and while I really really wish I didn't have to do this there is no way out of it but I have to work for a while this Saturday and it's during your soccer game."

He was disappointed that much was clear. He stayed silent for a minute. "I have to go, if I don't then I wont get to start in the next game." He was almost crying.

"Don't worry, I called you dad and he promised that he would be here to take you." If anything he almost looked even more sad.

"He won't come." He said looking down. Of course he had every right to think that and I just hoped that this one time Jake would do something right by his son.

"I hope he will, and trust me honey if there was any way I could get out of work I would do it. I'm really sorry."

He hugged me. "I know mommy I love you."

"I love you too." He was quiet for the rest of the night. This just sucks.

I had a hard time focusing on work the next day, maybe I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. I knew better then to count on Jake. Then it hit me. I could call a babysitter there were a couple teenage girls down the street. The park was only a few blocks away it shouldn't be a problem to walk him there and back.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself and ticked off that I hadn't thought of that sooner.

As soon as I get home I will make some calls. When I got home there was already a message on the machine. "Hey Bella, its Edward give me a call when you get this."

Edward…. I was missing him this week. We hadn't really talked; mostly phone tag and I found myself wanting to see him. Stupid right I mean I saw him less then a week ago and we had plans for Sunday. Not that it was a date or anything and I did invite myself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Bella."

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend." _good_

"Me too."

"I know we have Sunday figured out but I was wondering about Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Um yeah, you know, Masen's game. Anyway I know we haven't talked about it but I had planned on going I don't know why I didn't mention it I guess I just assumed that was the plan. But then I talked to Holly today and she said that you weren't going to be able to go but I was wondering if you minded if me and Holly still went?"

_Wow_

"You don't have to do that you know, I mean I wasn't expecting you to or anything."

"I know, but I want to, really. Masen is a good kid I really did enjoy myself at the last game and Holly and Masen are friends……but if you'd rather that I didn't I'd understand that too."

"No, I think it's great that you want to go, you're so sweet Edward and I know that Masen likes you too and he would be really happy if you were there." _So would I_

"Okay um good, so ah I guess we will just see him there or we could always pick him up unless you have other arrangements already. Holly said something about Masen's dad but I wasn't sure what the plan was."

"You'd be okay with picking him up?" I hated to ask but I wanted to do what was best for Masen.

"Of course Bella, it's okay for you to ask me if you need me for something. I want to help."

"I know, I just have trouble doing that sometimes….But if you're sure….. I did ask Jake to take Masen already but maybe you could come by at 11:30? I'm afraid Jake might be a 'no show.'"

"No problem, we'll see Saturday morning then."

"Thanks Edward, again…for everything."

"Anytime Bella."

After I hung up with Edward I just sat in Awe for a while. What a great guy. I didn't know that they existed.

"Hey buddy? I just got of the phone with Edward and he and Holly want to come to your game on Saturday."

"Really?" He was just as excited as the first time they were coming.

"Yeah, so they are going to come over here Saturday morning that way if something happens with your dad, Edward will take you."

I could see him visibly relax. The stress his dad is causing him just isn't worth it it seems.

"I can't wait till the game; I want to show Edward the new kick we learned in school."

"I'm sure he will like to see it. Is your homework done?" he frowned.

"Not yet" he said as we got out his backpack and I started on dinner.

I got up early Saturday morning to make sure I had everything for out meeting. I called Alice and her and Jasper were going to pick me up. It was just about 11:30 when Edward and Holly got here.

"Hi Bella, you look nice." Edward said when I opened the door. Holly giggled.

"Thanks." I said as they walked in. Another car pulled up right behind Edwards. I looked out to see it was Alice and Jasper.

"That's my ride. I guess I have to go. Thanks again Edward." I said giving him a hug.

"Like I said before Bella, anytime."

"Masen I have to go and Edward and Holly are here." he came running down the stairs.

"Edward, I can't wait to show you my new move I learned at school."

"I can't wait to see it buddy." I noticed how Edward took to the nickname I had for Masen.

"Oh Holly, I have something to show you in my room." He pulled her along with him up the stairs.

"Bye Masen." I yelled. "Oh, bye mom."

"Here is a key to the house, I should be back around one or so but you may beat me back. It doesn't look like Jake is going to show, which I'm beginning to think is for the best. I better get going. I guess I will see you in a couple hours."

Edward took the key and put it on his key ring. "See you then." He reached out and touched my arm and gave me the huge smile. _Sigh_

EPOV

Bella left and the kids were upstairs and we had about 30 minutes before we had to leave.

I turned on the TV but kept watch out in-case Bella's ex showed up. I waited as long as I could but if we were going to get there on time we needed to go.

"Okay you guys it's time to go." I yelled up to them. They both came running down the stairs and we headed out the door. We walked over like we did the last time, and we got there just before the coach called the kids over.

Masen showed off his new moves and even though the game was close they won. It was time to pack up and head home. After folding up the blanket and taking the left over snacks that Bella had packed for us, Holly and I walked over to where the team was standing. Masen looked over to us and waved as the coach was talking to them. A few minutes later I noticed that the coach was walking over to where we were waiting.

"Are you Masen's dad?" he asked. I was about to answer when I heard someone behind us.

"No, I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 7

EPOV

I turned around to see an annoyed looking man who was glaring at me but my attention quickly changed as the coach started speaking again.

"I apologize Mr. Swan."

"Black"

"Excuse me?" the coach said.

"My name is Jacob Black."

"I'm sorry Mr. Black." He looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I just wanted to let you know how well Masen is doing and I uh wanted to mention that our assistant coach is going to be out for two weeks and was wondering if either of you would be interested in filling in."

This was awkward because it was clear that he was coming over to talk to me about it. We had spoken briefly that first game and I had told him how I used to play and he had mentioned his assistant was going on vacation soon.

"I don't think that will be a possibility." Jacob said. It was clear the coach didn't know what to do as he looked between the two of us and Masen.

"Uh perhaps I could interest you Mr.……" obviously he didn't want to get another name wrong.

"Cullen. And yes I would be willing to fill in." I knew that was not going to go over well especially since Masen threw his arms around me. "Thanks Edward."

"No problem buddy, it will be fun." I pulled out my wallet and found a card to give to the coach. "Why don't you give me a call and let me know the details." I told him.

He looked grateful to be leaving the situation. "Thank you Mr. Cullen, I will give you a call later." And he quickly turned around and walked away.

"Hey Masen, how about a hug for you dad?" Jacob said. I was shocked with Masen's reply.

"You're late." and he didn't move from my side.

"I'm sorry about that little man, but I made it." Masen didn't say anything else and the two just stared at each other for a minute. I could see Holly shift behind me slightly.

"Hmmm…well let's get going." _Sorry, not gonna happen_.

"Actually I'm taking Masen with me back to Bella's house." _If looks could kill._

"No, I'm taking him with me, I'm his father."

"I'm aware you're his father but he's leaving with me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he raised his voice causing both Masen and Holly to take a step back. I reached for my wallet again and pulled out some money.

"Hey kids, they're selling snow cones over there." I pointed and handed them each some money. They took it without a word and ran over to get in line.

"Bella left Masen with me when you didn't show up on time and I am not letting him leave with you unless Bella says its okay."

"_You're_ not going to _let_ him? I am Masen's father and you don't get a say."

"I am taking him back to Bella's. She should be home by the time we get there and you can work this out with her."

"I don't think so." and he shoved me. I barely had time to recover when I heard the kids gasp. Jacob noticed them too and put his hands in his pockets. Both kids came over to stand by me and it was clear that that had upset them.

"I want to go see mommy." Masen said while looking at the ground. I took each of their hands and started walking.

"We'll see you back at Bella's." I called behind me. The walk home was a quiet one and when we got there Jacob was just pulling up. I wasn't sure if Bella was home or not so I unlocked the house and Masen ran inside calling for Bella.

She hadn't made it home and both of the kids stood inside the doorway. And I met Jacob back on the lawn. "Hey guys, why don't you go back inside and we'll be in in a minute."

They both nodded and went back inside and I walked over to close the door. "So you have a key to her house? What, are you fucking her then?" he didn't even try to keep his voice down.

"My relationship with Bella is none of your business." He laughed bitterly.

BPOV

The meeting was extremely boring but luckily it was pretty short. I just wish it hadn't been during Masen's game. At least Edward was there to take him.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure; Edward is watching the kids right now so maybe we'll hang out for a while."

"Oh right Edward……so how are things going?"

"It's hard to tell, I'm not sure if he's interested or not but I like him. He's a really good guy."

"You can't tell if he's interested? Really Bella? He volunteers to watch you son play in his soccer game two weeks in a row and you're seeing him tomorrow too? I haven't even met him and I can tell he's interested."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do." As we were turning the corner I spotted Jakes car parked across from Edwards. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Long story short that's my ex's car." As we pulled up behind it I saw Edward and Jake out on the lawn.

"This doesn't look good." Alice said. Jasper turned off the motor and the three of us got out of the car. Neither Edward nor Jacob looked over but I heard Jake as he was practically yelling.

"So you _are_ fucking her and now you're trying to replace me as Masen's father."

I watched as he took a step towards Edward, and Jasper jogged over to them.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jasper said. Just then the front door opened and Masen came running out. "Mommy" he ran into my arms.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" I pulled back from him to see that tears were forming in his eyes. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'm taking Masen inside and I'll be right back…….Alice?"

She quickly followed me inside. "This is my friend Alice. And this is Masen and Holly". I introduced them. "Hi guys, how about we go into the kitchen and find something to eat?" Alice took their hands and led them to the kitchen.

As I made it back outside Jasper was standing in between Jacob and Edward. "What the hell?" was all I could say.

Edward spoke first. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Somehow I don't think you are the one that needs to apologize here." and I turned my attention back to Jake.

"Well it's certainly not me; he was completely out of line." Jake said.

"What happened?.......Edward?" He told me his side of the story and surprisingly Jake didn't interrupt. And Edward tried to apologize again.

"Like I said before you have nothing to apologize for, thank you for taking such good care of Masen. But I need to talk to Jake for a minute." He nodded and went inside and Jasper followed him.

"Well Jake?"

"Come on Bella, the guy tried to stop me from taking my kid. In fact he did, he is not Masen's father, I am."

"Really? Cause you don't act like it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on Jake, you know exactly what I mean. You're never around; you make plans with him only to cancel time and time again. You aren't involved in his life except when it's convenient for you."

"I came today."

"Yeah but were you on time? No, I had to make back up plans because I knew you wouldn't keep your word." _I should never have even called you_.

"Just because I was a little late does not give some other guy the right to tell me I can't leave with my son."

"I think it does. I left Masen in Edwards care he had every right to make sure Masen got back to me like we had arranged."

"That's bullshit."

"No Jake it's not, what if it had been a babysitter, one of the teenagers that lives down the street that took him to the game huh? Would you have expected her to just turn over Masen to someone she didn't know? It wouldn't have happened. And you wouldn't be nearly as upset."

"It's not like I'm some stranger." He protested.

"No your not, but that doesn't change what the outcome would have been."

"Just because you're screwing the guy doesn't mean he gets to play dad."

"My relationship with Edward is my business and none of yours."

"It is when it concerns Masen."

"And since when have you been concerned about Masen? You walked out on us years ago; you come around when you can fit it into your schedule which is about twice a year. You are always setting him up for disappointment by never following through.

I have asked you a hundred times not to get his hopes up and you never listen. You've never paid any child support. The only reason your mad now is because Edward is more involved in your son's life than you are."

"Whatever Bella, I'm going in to see Masen."

"You've upset him enough."

"Me? What about your boyfriend?"

"I'm going to go and talk to Masen and if he wants to see you then fine but otherwise you'll need to leave." Just then the door opened and Jasper and Edward were standing in the doorway. I wonder how much they heard.

"Where's Masen?"

"He's upstairs." Edward said quietly. I walked up to Masen's room where Alice was playing a game with both of the kids.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he followed me into my room.

"Are you alright sweetie? You seemed upset earlier. Do you want to tell me what happened?" reluctantly he told me the story and gave me a few more details than Edward gave.

"Your dad's downstairs, do you want to talk to him?"

"No"

"Okay, I'll tell him to leave. And then I'm going to have to talk with Edward so I need you and Holly to play up here for a little while okay?"

He smiled. "Okay." I walked Masen back to his bedroom and told let Alice know she could come downstairs. We could hear the conversation that Edward was having with Jasper near the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope I didn't upset Masen too badly." I heard Edward say.

"From the looks of it I don't think you're the one that upset him." Jasper replied.

When we came into view Edward looked up to me with a timid smile. And the two guys followed us into the living room where Jake was waiting.

"Jake, Masen is pretty upset; he doesn't want to talk to you so I need you to leave now."

He didn't say anything but he did knock the coat rack over on his way out.

I turned to Alice and Jasper. "Thank you both so much for your help today. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Don't be sorry Bella; I'm glad we could help." Jasper said and then he turned to Edward. "Nice meeting you Edward." He said while they shook hands.

"Nice meeting you too Jasper." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk with you much Edward, maybe we all could get together for dinner sometime." She smiled up at him.

"That would be nice Alice, I would enjoy that. Thank you." After they left I sat down on the couch and Edward followed me.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I was so humiliated that this happened to him. I couldn't figure out why he was still here I thought for sure he would be out the door and not looking back.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for, I should have behaved better. And I'm sorry I upset Masen and I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and Jake."

"First of all, you behaved perfectly fine, second, you weren't the one that upset Masen, and third you didn't cause anymore trouble between Jake and I that wasn't already there."

"Are you sure Masen's okay?"

"Yes he's fine…..though he did give me a little different story than you did." He bit his lip.

"Oh?"

"It seems you left out the part about Jake yelling at you and pushing you?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh well I didn't think that those details were actually necessary."

"Well I think they were and I can't tell you how sorry I am Edward, you didn't deserve that."

"I'm just glad that you aren't upset with me." he said sheepishly.

"This whole thing was my fault. I should have never called Jake in the first place."

"This is hardly your fault Bella. Why don't we just both agree on blaming Jake?" He chuckled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Do you think this will cause Jake to make trouble for you?" he asked as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"No I don't think so, he'll get too wrapped up in himself again soon enough and then we wont hear from him again for another 6 months.

We sat there looking at each other for a minute when Edward raised his hand to my face; just as he was starting to lean in we heard the whispers and the giggling.

He dropped his head but kept his hand on my face. When he looked back up at me he rubbed his thumb over my check a couple of times before dropping it back down to his side. Nooooooooo

"Alright giggle monsters we hear you." He said which only caused more giggling and footsteps running away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 8

EPOV

I knew the kids would be watching through the window. I really didn't want to have to fight Jacob in front of them but when he took a step towards me I knew I didn't have a choice.

I was surprised when someone was all of the sudden standing next to us asking what was going on. It was then that Masen ran outside yelling for Bella. She took Masen inside and when she came back out it was obvious she was pissed.

"What the hell?" she spat. Oh shit this isn't going to go well. What if she's pissed at me? I mean Jacob is Masen's father and her ex-husband; maybe I did cross the line at least in Bella's view. Suddenly I found myself pretty nervous about the situation.

I was surprised that she asked me for my side first and she was backing me up instead of Jacob. Jasper and I left Bella alone to talk to her ex. After a while he his voice was getting louder and louder. We were about to open the door just in case he started getting violent. It was clear that he had a temper and I wasn't going to chance anything.

"You've upset him enough." I heard Bella say.

"Me? What about your boyfriend?" What an ass. I thought that Bella would deny that I was her boyfriend and I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. I wasn't stupid enough to think that I was by any means but I was glad she didn't bother to correct him. It gave me a little confidence and it made me feel better.

Sure_ I_ felt better but what about Masen. How was he feeling about all of this? Bella went upstairs to talk with him after she came back inside and really his reaction was the one that mattered. It seemed like they were up there for a while and I took the opportunity to talk with Jasper away from Jacob.

After Jasper and Alice left Bella re-assured me that Masen wasn't upset with me. She apologized to me and we got caught up staring at each other. I couldn't look away. I was just about to kiss her when we heard the kids.

I was torn. I of course wanted to kiss her but maybe it was better that we didn't. I mean I haven't even asked her out on a date yet. I would have to make sure I did that as soon as possible but now was not the time since apparently we had ourselves a couple of seven year old spies.

After we made sure the kids weren't in hearing distance we sat back down on the couch.

"So Jasper and Alice seem really nice."

"They are, I've worked with Alice for about a year now and even though we just met Jasper recently I really like him."

"Really? I kind of assumed that he and Alice had been together for a while considering the way he was talking about her when you guys were upstairs."

"I know, they seem perfect for each other, like they're soul mates that have spent many lifetimes together." Bella said and that kind of surprised me.

"You believe in soul mates and multiple lifetimes together?" I asked.

"Maybe." she blushed a little. I wondered if that was because she was embarrassed by believing in it or if there was another reason.

"What about love at first sight?" I asked while blushing myself. Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she looked deep in thought for a minute.

"If you would have asked me that question eight years ago my answer would be much different than it is now."

"Oh?"

"I have a very different perspective on the whole thing." I wasn't sure if she was going to elaborate or not so I gestured for her to continue.

"I'm a lot more cynical now….. How can anyone tell just by looking at someone whether or not they love them? It takes time to get to know someone and know what kind of person they are so it just doesn't seem possible."

"What would your argument have been before? You know eight years ago?" I wanted very much to know what she thought.

"That people's souls can recognize each other. You know how you just meet someone and you instantly like them or dislike them for no apparent or logical reason?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So if two people were destined to be together and are soul mates then their souls know it right away and they form an immediate bond whether they know it consciously or not. So I guess on a deeper level I would have to say that would be love at first sight."

"And you don't believe that anymore?"

"Honestly I don't know what I believe, when I see people like Alice and Jasper I think that it can happen."

"_But?_"

"But when it comes to me I'm a lot more skeptical. I have a child now and I have to consider him above all else. So regardless, I can't be too careful. Masen comes first."

"As he should." We were both silent for a moment. It was clear that Bella's relationship with Jake was what changed her mind on love.

"What happened between you and Jake?" As soon as I said it I realized my mistake as I watched her face fall.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I tried to correct my mistake as quickly as possible.

"No, it's okay. I've been over it for a long time. It's just he keeps screwing things up with Masen and that just kills me." She looked around making sure the kids weren't listening and I saw that her eyes were a little glossy.

"I met Jake my first year in college. He was in a band and of course every girl wanted him for that fact alone. I started off the same as those other girls, I was a groupie and followed him around and watched almost every show.

It didn't take long for him to notice me since I didn't really give him a chance not to. He asked me out one night after they were finished playing. I was just so happy that he had chosen me out of everyone else there and I was young and stupid thinking that I had to have sex with him in order to keep him around.

I got pregnant shortly after that, and so we got married. But I honestly believed that he was the one. At first he treated me like I was special and I believed that he was too. Somehow I managed to convince myself that he was it for me. I had this 'perfect person' in my head and somehow got confused enough to put his face to the person I created in my mind."

She looked so defeated I moved closer and grabbed her hand.

"It didn't take long for things to start to fall apart. We were very different people with very different views on life, but I was so caught up with the fact that I thought he was the perfect person that I believed that everything that went wrong was my fault and he certainly didn't correct that assumption.

It didn't help that I was trying to take care of Masen and still go to classes. Jake was playing a lot and when he wasn't he just didn't have any interest in spending time with me or Masen. My friends didn't like him and I ended up losing, well pretty much all of them.

Some didn't want to hang out if Jake was going to be there and the others got tired of me having to turn them down when they wanted to go out and party. I couldn't really blame them, we were young and that's what people did at that age.

I couldn't because I was too busy going to school, taking care of Masen, and trying to please Jacob. Then his band wasn't playing so much anymore and so he wasn't bringing in as much money and so I had to go out and get a second job just so we could survive."

When I was in my 3rd year at U-Dub Jake got an offer to go on tour. It was a big break for him and I wanted him to be happy. It was going to last 3 months and while I knew I would miss him and didn't really want him to go I couldn't hold him back.

I was hoping that he would have asked us to go with him. Hoping that he was going to miss us as much as I thought I was going to miss him. I kept waiting and waiting but he never asked and the night before he left he kissed us goodbye with the promise to call everyday. The next morning when I got up for work I found the note that he put on the seat of my car that said he wasn't coming back and he didn't want to be tied down anymore.

I filed for divorce and changed Masen's last name to mine. He didn't contest the divorce and we didn't have any assets to speak of and he didn't want Masen so it was over pretty quickly.

I got a call from him about a year later asking to be a part of Masen's life and ever since then it has been the same. A lot of disappointments and broken promises." She took a deep breath and smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry Bella." I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's fine Edward. Like I said my only regret now is how it negatively affects Masen." She looked over towards the stairs before looking back.

BPOV

"What about you Edward? I wasn't sure if I wanted him to share his story about Jessica or his views on love, either way I wanted to know more about him.

"Well, I met Jessica in college too. We started dating and were together for a year and a half before we got married. I thought we were happy. At least we were in the beginning. When we met I was actually in pre-med. It wasn't what I really wanted to do but I did it because that's what my family expected of me.

Anyway my parents were killed in a car accident and I realized that life was too short and I needed to do something to make me happy. I changed my major to journalism and Jessica was less than thrilled.

She wanted me to become a doctor and thought that I was making a huge mistake and was going to ruin both our lives. I was hurt that she seemed to care more about me becoming a doctor then being happy.

Things started getting worse from that point on and eventually we just grew apart. She filed for divorce and left town without telling me she was pregnant. I only found out after everything was finalized.

I didn't get to see much of Holly until a little over a year ago when Jessica met Mike and he wanted to move back to the city, then I became an every other weekend dad. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Jessica decided that she didn't want to be tied down anymore and gave me full custody of Holly." He was looking down at my hand that he was still holding.

I was shocked to say the least. I of course knew Jessica because we were neighbors and while I didn't really expect her to share the details of her life with me I would have thought she would have mentioned giving custody to her ex. I just thought he was watching her while they were on their honeymoon.

I wasn't sure what to say so I repeated Edwards words to me from earlier.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay Bella, I got really lucky that I have such a wonderful daughter whom I get to have with me full time now."

"How is Holly dealing with it?"

"I'm not sure, I mean she seems fine with it right now but I wonder if that's because her mother isn't here. I really worry that when they come back Holly is going to be upset that she isn't living there anymore. I just don't want her to feel rejected."

"I hope you know that if you ever need anything at all or if Holly needs anything that I'm here for both of you." I felt kind so bad for their situation and silently realized the similarities to mine.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me. And I'm sure Holly too. She really likes you and Masen a lot………... Um and so do I."

I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't quite sure what it was going to be but I didn't have a chance to get anything out.

"Daddy?" Holly and Masen walked around the corner.

"What is it sweetie?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel very good." And she did look pretty flushed. Edward got up and walked over to her when she made a run for the bathroom.

"She'll be okay right?" Masen asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about buddy, probably just the flu or something." I stood in the doorway of the bathroom as I saw Edward holding Holly's hair back; she was leaning over the toilet crying. I watched from where I was as Edward was taking care of his daughter.

It was amazing to watch how quickly he was able to calm her down. After he made sure she was finished throwing up he got her a wet washcloth for her face and helped her rinse out her mouth.

He felt her forehead and frowned. I found the thermometer and handed it to Edward and he took her temperature.

"100.1"

"Holly? Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you." She whispered.

"I have some Tylenol if you want to give that to her." I told Edward.

"Thanks Bella that would be great." I gave the box to Edward thinking he might need more for later in case he didn't have any at home.

"I better get her home." He said picking Holly up and walking with her cradled to his chest. Edward saw Masen standing against the wall.

"See ya later buddy, you did really well in the game today. Your new kicks are really cool." He smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward, bye Holly." Masen said not coming too close. I walked them to the door.

"Well, I guess skating is out for tomorrow." He said as Holly closed her eyes.

"Call me if you need anything." I told him as I brushed some hair away from Holly's face.

"I will."

"Oh, Edward…..Thanks for everything…..for earlier."

"No problem…… um I guess I will talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh drive carefully, and Holly I hope you feel better." She nodded weakly keeping her eyes closed.

"Seriously Edward, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Bella." and he turned and walked out to his car. I didn't hear anything from Edward for the rest of the night. I was a little disappointed I admit but I knew he was probably busy taking care of his daughter.

But somewhere in the back of my mind I worried that today had been too much for him. Maybe he would be running for the hills after all. I woke up to my cell phone buzzing on the night stand.

It was from Edward assuring me that he fell asleep early last night as did Holly and he is getting ready to make her some chicken noodle soup.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Masen came in and climbed into bed with me.

"Hey Buddy, how are you feeling?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to get whatever Holly had.

"Ok." He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Not a good sign. I stayed in bed for another half hour before I got up to get some housework done.

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard a knock on the door. I half expected it to be Edward but instead I found Jessica standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Bella." she smiled brightly. It felt kind of strange talking with her now. Knowing my feelings for Edward. The rational side of my brain knew there wasn't anything wrong with it but I still felt weird about it.

And I couldn't get over my sudden dislike for her after hearing what happened between her and Edward. How could she leave him without telling him that she was pregnant? That just seems completely unfair.

"Hey Jessica, how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh Bella it was so perfect." She said as she walked in and sat down on my couch.

"Where's Mike?"

"Oh he had to run to the store for something." She sort of giggled. Wow I guess the honeymoon isn't over.

"I brought this back for you." She said handing me a gift bag. It was a cookbook from the different Caribbean islands they went to.

"Wow, Jess this is really great. Thank you so much." That really was a nice thing to do. She knows how much I love to cook.

"Well, I better go. I just wanted to drop that off for you. I've got a ton of stuff to do today." And she stood up to leave.

"Thanks again Jess, and say hi to Holly for me." I wondered what her schedule would be now that her mom was back. I know that Edward has custody now but I didn't know if she would see her mom every other weekend like Edward had.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Masen woke up but didn't feel like doing much. He didn't have a fever but wasn't feeling completely normal either. I finished with the housework and got started on a new project for a client of mine.

Later that night I got a call from Edward. We talked for about 2 hours but it really only seemed like a few minutes.

"Is Holly well enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"She says she's feeling better but we'll have to wait to see how she feels in the morning."

"Will you leave her with Jessica if she needs to stay home?"

"No, when she called earlier I told her about Holly being sick and I asked her if she would be available but she said tomorrow wouldn't work out for her. She has some sort of appointment or something." I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Oh" I couldn't hide my irritation either. That sounded like a very Jake thing to do but I know she isn't _that_ bad. She did have Holly up until a few weeks ago but it still ticked me off.

"Yeah I don't know, I guess this was pre-planned or something and she did say that she could come over afterwards. Apparently she has some good news to share and she wants to give Holly her present anyway."

"Will you call me in the morning and let me know how Holly is?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"Yes, I will. Have a good night Bella."

"I will, you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 9

It was around 5:30am when I heard Masen. I knew this was coming. Lucky for me I didn't have any meetings today. "Mommy?" I climbed out of bed and grabbed the thermometer before going to his room.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" I walked over to his bed. I felt his forehead and he was warm. "I don't feel good." He said with his eyes closed.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him as I took his temperature.

"Everywhere." He mumbled. 101.1 was blinking at me.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I asked.

"Water please." I got his water and found some children's Motrin since I gave Edward the Tylenol yesterday.

"Here you go." I helped him take a drink and gave him his medicine.

"Try and go back to sleep honey." I said kissing his forehead. His eyes were already closed and he turned over in his bed.

I wasn't going to go back to sleep now and it was too early to call the office so I decided to get some work done. Finally it was late enough to call. Surprisingly Mr. Banner was not in a bad mood and because I could work from home and didn't have any clients today he had no problem with it.

I hadn't heard from Edward yet so I sent him a text to let him know that I would be home today if he needed someone to watch Holly for him. A few minutes later my phone rang.

"Hey Bella, I got your text." He sounded a little out of breath.

"How's Holly doing today?"

"Better but she still has a slight fever, you really don't mind watching her?"

"Of course not, just bring her over on your way to work." About 45 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Holly standing next to a flushed Edward.

"Come on in sweetie, I'm sorry you're not feeling well." I told Holly as Edward set down a Sleeping Beauty bag down next to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm just kind of tired." It was times like this I was glad I let Masen talk me into buying him that bunk bed.

"Let's get you into bed then." Edward gave Holly a kiss and hug goodbye before sitting down. I took her hand and led her to Masen's room. He was still asleep when I tucked Holly into the bottom bunk. I kept the door open so I could hear them when they woke up.

"Do you want some breakfast or did you….." I trailed off as I walked into the room seeing that Edward had his eyes closed and his head was resting on the back of the couch.

"Edward?" he didn't respond and I wondered if he was asleep. I shook his shoulder a little. "Edward?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at me in surprise for a second. "Sorry." He said sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh yeah, just a little tired is all." I studied him knowing there was more to it.

"Did you want something to eat or did you already have breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry, maybe just some coffee?"

"I'll be right back." I poured us both some coffee and set it on the coffee table when I noticed his eyes were closed again.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm just resting my eyes." He said as he opened them.

"Uh huh." He reached for the coffee cup and took a sip.

"Thank you so much for watching Holly today, I'm sorry Masen's sick though."

"It was inevitable, I'm sure this won't be the last time." I said and Edward smiled at me. We finished our coffee before Edward stood up to leave.

"I'll call you later to check in." he said hugging me at the door. After he left I checked on the kids again before I made myself some breakfast. And it wasn't too much longer before they woke up.

I gave them some 7up and some saltine crackers. I pulled the TV in from my room and set it up so that they would have something to entertain them while they where in bed.

I was able to work for the next few hours only getting drinks and taking temperatures for the kids. I was just about to take a break when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Alice."

"Hi Alice, how's it going?"

"Good, I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything. Mr. Banner said you were sick."

"No, I'm fine Masen's sick."

"Oh that's too bad; I hope he gets better soon."

"Me too, but since Holly's felling a lot better now and her fever is gone I'm guessing it will be about the same for Masen."

"Holly's sick?"

"Yeah, she got sick Saturday shortly after you guys left, and was mostly just tired today. I'm going to try and get her to eat some lunch in a little while."

"She's there too?" I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Well, there was no point in both me and Edward staying home today."

"It sounds like you too are getting pretty close."

"I think we are, I'm pretty sure he was going to kiss me on Saturday."

"Really? Tell me what happened!" she practically squealed when I gave her the play by play of events.

"I knew it, so has he asked you out yet?"

"Not yet. We talked on the phone for a couple hours yesterday and I think he was trying to work up to it, he kept asking me questions about my favorite restaurant and favorite flowers, if I liked dancing. Things like that."

"Men……I'm sure he won't take too long." I heard Holly call my name so I told Alice that I had to go but would keep her updated. I made my way to Masen's room and both kids were awake.

"Hey guys how are you feeling?" I felt their foreheads and only Masen seemed warm now.

"I'm kind of hungry." Holly told me.

"How about I make you some soup and maybe a sandwich?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Sure, I bring it up as soon as it's ready. Mase? Do you want something?"

"Just soup." I started the soup got the bread out for the sandwiches when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I looked at my watch and it was 1:30pm.

I opened the door to find Edward leaning up against the doorframe. "Edward?"

He opened his eyes and smiled weakly as he walked in.

"Are you okay, you don't look very well."

"I'm fine really, just a little tired." _Sure you are_. "How are the kids?"

"Holly's fever is gone and I'm making her some lunch now. Masen's probably about the same as you are." He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Are you off for the rest of the day?" I asked as he kicked off his shoes and sat down in the recliner.

"Yeah, I got done what I needed to and so I decided to head out a little early."

"I'm making some soup and sandwiches, do you want anything?"

"No thank you." He said closing his eyes again. I went up to my room and took a pillow off my bed along with a blanket and told Edward to lie on the couch for a while.

"Thank you." He mumbled as I covered him up before I finished lunch. After the kids were fed I got back to work almost having completed what I needed to for the day when I heard the door bell. I couldn't imagine who it could be this time.

It rang a few more times almost like someone was holding the button down. As I made my way downstairs I heard Edward's cell phone ringing. I noticed that he was stirring as a walked by him to get to the door.

When I opened it I saw Jessica standing there with a phone to her ear and her eyes were focused on Edward's car parked in the driveway. This was going to be awkward.

"Hi Jess." She looked over at me and tried to peek inside. As she shut her phone I noticed that Edward's cell phone stopped ringing.

"Is that…..is that Edward's car in your driveway?"

"Yeah." I didn't offer anything else not feeling like I had to explain myself. The irritation I felt for her recently was making an appearance.

"What's he doing here?"

"Right now he's sleeping." I nodded my head in the direction of the couch where Edward was. I think she was getting a little annoyed with me as I saw her lips press together in a hard line.

"Where's Holly?"

"She's upstairs in bed. She was still sick this morning and Masen is too, so I offered to watch Holly since Edward said you weren't available.

"So then what is _he_ doing here?" She was really starting to piss me off.

"He wasn't feeling well so he came home early."

"_Home_?" I didn't miss the inflection or the way her eyes widened in surprise at my choice of words. I didn't realize how that sounded until she said it. I was starting to feel like I should just keep my mouth shut. Then I heard Edward from behind me.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" He was wrapped up in the blanket and came to stand behind me.

"I was coming home from my appointment when I noticed your car in Bella's driveway." I took the opportunity to give them some privacy.

"I'll just be upstairs." As I made my way to my room I tried to justify going back downstairs to listen. But I knew I had nothing and Edward would tell me what he wants me to know. I waited until I heard the door close before going back downstairs.

I found Edward sitting down with his head in his hands. "Hey are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him rubbing his back lightly.

EPOV

I was so relieved when Bella texted me this morning letting me know she would watch Holly. I felt bad and a little responsible that Masen got sick. But I had another deadline at work and needed to be there for a least a few hours and so I was grateful for the help….again.

I had no idea that being a single full time parent was going to be this hard. I wouldn't trade it for anything though. Holly means everything to me and I'm so grateful Jessica gave me custody. I just hoped I didn't screw her up to badly.

I'd only had her for a couple of weeks and I would have failed miserably already if it weren't for Bella. How she is able to do this on her own and has been for years is beyond me. She truly is an amazing woman.

Thinking of Bella my mind went to the kiss we almost shared the other day and it got me a little excited. My plan is to ask her out on a date this weekend. I hope my attempt at trying to figure out what she liked wasn't too blatantly obvious.

The water in the shower was starting to cool down and I realized I had been in longer than I should have been. I wasn't moving very fast this morning. I am just so tired.

I got ready for work and packed Holly's bag and we left for Bella's. I barely had the energy to make it to work. Half way through my morning I started feeling really sick. I finished what I needed to do and left.

When I arrived at Bella's it took everything not to pass out so when she offered me a pillow and the couch I didn't hesitate. I was vaguely aware she covered me with a blanket and that was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing and someone ringing the doorbell. I heard the door being opened and cringed when I heard Jessica's voice. I wrapped up in the blanket and slowly made my way to the front door.

"What are you doing here Jessica?"

"I was coming home from my appointment when I noticed your car in Bella's driveway." Bella excused herself and went upstairs.

"So what is it that you wanted?" I wasn't going to give any explanation as to why I was here. It really wasn't her business and I didn't like the accusatory tone she was using.

"I didn't realize that you and Bella were such good friends."

"Is that really why you're here? You want me to keep you up to date on who my friends are?"

"No, I was just curious. I wanted to see if Holly was still going to come by, I wanted to give her the present I bought and to talk with her about some things."

"What sort of things?"

"I'm pregnant!" She smiled brightly.

"Wow, um congratulations?"

"Thanks Edward." Her tone was sarcastic.

"Well, I'm just a little surprised is all. You told me that you and Mike needed time to yourselves, I didn't realize you were planning another baby."

"Well we had planned on having one at some point we just weren't expecting it so soon."

The first place my mind went to was how was Holly going to take the news? Her mother sends her away and then to find out weeks later she is having another baby. There is no way this could go well.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell Holly right away?"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Don't you think it's going to be a little hard on her? I mean she needs a little time to get used to the new arrangement."

"She seems fine with living with you. She was really excited about it."

"I'm just worried that it might be too much too soon. Give her a little more time to adjust before springing this on her."

"You're making too big of a deal about this. She'll be happy that she is going to be a big sister."

"Maybe, but I'm just asking you to give her a little time."

"Kids are resilient Edward. You worry too much."

"And maybe you don't worry enough." I snapped.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you really need to consider how Holly will feel about this and do what is best for her."

"I have done nothing but do what's best for her." I didn't have the energy to argue. I was starting to get dizzy so I sat back down.

"I don't want to fight with you about this but just please think it over. She's not feeling well today anyway."

"Fine, what time are you dropping her off on Friday?" I almost forgot this would be her weekend.

"After dinner I guess."

"See you then." And she walked out closing the door behind her. My head was really starting to pound. I didn't even hear Bella come back downstairs until she was sitting next to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked over to see her looking at me very concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. Jessica's pregnant."

"Oh."

"I'm just worried about how Holly will take the news." I noticed she was still rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I can see how that could be really hard on her."

"Jessica thinks I'm making too big of a deal out of it."

"I don't think so. I'd be worried that she might feel like she's being replaced."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. I tried to talk her into waiting a while at least until she's a little more adjusted, but knowing Jessica that won't happen."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Well, we'll just get through it the best we can." I looked over to see Bella chewing on her lip and focusing on the floor nodding slightly.

"How are feeling?"

"My head is killing me, but that could be just because of Jessica."

"I'll get something for you to take." And she disappeared upstairs again only to return a few minutes later with some Advil.

"Thanks." She handed me a glass of water.

"I'll let you rest, I'm gonna go finish some work but let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you Bella."

I woke up to see the room was getting darker and I could see the light on in the kitchen. I heard laughter so I sat up and listened. I could hear Bella and Holly talking. Bella was telling Holly an embarrassing story about herself when she was in school.

"That makes me feel better. I'm glad that I'm not the only that happened to." I heard Holly say.

"Trust me you're never alone. I could write a book on my life's most embarrassing moments."

"Did everyone make fun of you too?"

"Yeah they did, but you know what? By the time school started the next day everyone had already forgotten about it and moved on to the next thing. I don't think you have anything to worry about, I doubt if anyone will even remember."

"Thanks Bella."

"Anytime sweetie. So what do you say we make some dinner?"

"You want me to help?"

"Of course, if you want to that is. I thought maybe it would be a good idea to teach you how to cook instead of your dad."

"You'd do that? I mean you want to teach me?"

"I'd love to. I love to cook and from what you told me your dad isn't exactly the best, and maybe after a few lessons you could surprise him by making him dinner."

"I would love to! When can we practice?" I could hear the excitement in Holly's voice. And if I'm not mistaking Bella seemed pretty excited about it too.

"Well, since your dad offered to help with Masen's soccer practices for a few weeks how about during those times we have cooking class and after that we can work out other times if you want to continue."

"I can't wait! What are we cooking tonight?"

"You seemed to like the macaroni and cheese we had last time. Why don't we start with that? At least for us and if the boys want some they can have it or we can make them some soup if their not feeling up to anything more."

I didn't want to interrupt their time together so I just stayed on the couch until they came in to check on me. I listened more to their conversations and laughter and realized how great Bella really is.

If I wasn't careful I could easily see myself falling for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 10

BPOV

Both Masen and Edward decided to try and have something to eat. I couldn't keep myself from watching Edward. He had a peculiar look on his face almost one of awe but I knew that wouldn't be it. I wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking so I kept my eye on him trying in vain to figure it out.

"This is really good Bella, even better than last time." He said trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile off his face. Holly's face lit up but she didn't say anything she just looked over to me and smiled. Not wanting to give away our secret I just thanked him.

I got the feeling that he knew exactly what he was saying. He must know that Holly helped with dinner and I wondered how much of our conversation he had overheard.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Masen had two soccer practices this week one being on Friday after school. I took Holly home with me while Edward left with Masen. We had just finished making dinner when they got home. _Home._ I really needed to get a hold of myself. I was allowing myself to become incredibly comfortable with this whole situation. It seems like it was just happening without me giving permission for it to do so.

Even though we haven't spent anytime alone together I was becoming increasingly close to Edward. Could I really allow this to happen? I have lived the last several years taking care of Masen on my own. Knowing full well what happens when I let other people in.

I had evaded it for a long time and now all of the sudden I feel as though I am in a relationship with someone and I had no idea how I even got here. Granted nothing else has happened since the almost kiss. Edward had not tried again but we did talk on the phone at least once a day.

It was hard for me to tell what his feelings were for me. Alice gave her opinion on the matter often and most of the time I didn't even have to ask. Recalling our last conversation_ "Bella, I know it is harder to see things clearly when you are in the middle of the situation but tell me what you would think if this was someone else and they were asking you for your opinion under the same circumstances?"_

So I tried to look at it objectively, and I would find myself going in circles. We talk daily, he spends time with Masen, and I spend time with Holly. We've seen each other several times a week since we met. The almost kiss. But on the other hand he hasn't tried since then, he hasn't asked me out yet. Maybe he just thinks of me as a close friend especially since our kids get along so well.

I suppose the mature thing to do would be just to ask him. Easier said than done. The thought makes me nauseous. What if he wasn't interested? Could I handle that? Or worse what if he was?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward spoke.

"Holly, it's time to take you to your mom's." He was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh……..okay." She was kind of quiet. I wondered what she was thinking. We said our goodbyes and she waved to us as they were leaving.

"I'll be right back." Edward said when he was going down the steps. I cleared the table and started the dishes. Ten minutes later Edward was walking through the door. He helped me finish cleaning up before he announced that he had to go.

"I'd better get going. I need to get some work done, I'm a little behind." He said looking at his feet. I wondered what that was about. Was it just an excuse to leave? I could feel the disappointment immediately.

"Oh uh okay." I said walking him back to the living room where Masen was watching TV.

"I have to get going buddy, but I'll be here early tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow." Masen said hugging him before turning his attention back to his show.

"Thanks again Edward for helping out with soccer today." For some unknown reason I was starting to blush. He gave me his breathtaking smile and whispered.

"Thanks for teaching Holly to cook." He said with a wink. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

I didn't get a lot of time to dwell on anything before Masen distracted me.

I fell asleep quickly and woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked at the text message.

_Good morning. Are you up? I'm at Dunkin donuts now; I can be there in 20 minutes_.

Looking at my clock it was 8:30 in the morning. I knew he said he'd be here early but we don't have to be there until noon. Hitting the reply button I typed out my response.

_Good morning to you too. Yes I'm up come over anytime._

I got up and brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I started a pot of coffee and waited for Edward to arrive.

"I know you said you'd be here early but I didn't expect you before nine."

"Sorry, I was up early and I couldn't wait any longer." He smiled. Such a turn around from last night. Maybe he was just as confused about this whole thing as I am. We talked for a while and I noticed that neither one of us mentioned the kids at all. Before long Masen got up and joined us for breakfast.

The team that they were playing was the division champions last year so everyone was a little nervous. Edward was down on the field again and I was just watching how Masen looked to him constantly.

The pride in Edwards face was unmistakable and in turn Masen couldn't stop smiling. Wow he is so good for him. I can't believe I hadn't put that information into the equation before. Thinking back I should have equated that Masen's change in demeanor was a direct result of having a positive male role model.

I was pulled from my musing when Masen came running over to me throwing his arms around me. Not only had his team won but he scored the winning goal.

Edward wanted to take the kids out for pizza to celebrate. Afterwards as we were getting ready to leave one of Masen's teammates came running over to see if Masen could spend the night at his house. He lived a couple blocks down the street so we went home and gathered his things before dropping him off at his friend's house.

"Thanks for letting Masen spend the night, just call me in the morning and let me know when you want me to pick him up." I told Jared's mom.

"No problem Bella, see you tomorrow." And I turned around to face Edward who was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Looks like we have the whole evening to ourselves." Edward smirked.

"Looks like it." He grabbed my hand and held it as we walked the remaining two blocks to get back home.

"Do you have something special planned tonight or can I convince you to let me take you out to dinner?" He kept looking straight ahead but I could see him peering at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Cullen?" I said unsure where I got the courage to ask.

"Only if your answer is yes." He finally looked at me smiling.

"Well then yes dinner would be nice." I said as I unlocked the door.

"Great! I'll be back to pick you up at 6:00." He kissed my hand before releasing it.

"I'll see you then." I shut the door and looked at the clock. He was going to be here at 6:00 so that gave me a few hours. I decided on a bath thinking that might relax me a bit, making sure to shave before I got out.

I wasn't sure how far I wanted to take things tonight but it seems like the rule is if I didn't shave then I would have wished I had. Keeping that in mind I dug into the bottom of my dresser drawer to find my one and only good bra and matching underwear.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I haven't been out with a man in years let alone be physical with one. I decided tonight I would push away my fears and just go with it. I surprised myself to find that I trusted Edward enough to be able to do that.

After fixing my hair and makeup I walked into my closet to find something decent to wear. I was having a hard time making a decision but finally deciding on a dark blue strapless dress that could pass for dressed up or casual depending on if I wore the little sweater that went with it or not.

I had about twenty minutes before Edward got here and I couldn't seem to sit still. I had to force myself to stop pacing around the room so I turned on the TV not really being able to focus on it.

I heard a knock at ten minutes to six. I opened the door and practically drooled when I saw Edward. He had on black slacks with a deep green button down shirt that made his eyes stand out and a black tie.

"You look beautiful Bella." He almost whispered while staring intently at me.

"You look pretty good yourself." He stood there staring for so long that I asked him if he wanted to come in. The sound of my voice seemed to startle him as his eyes refocused.

"These are for you?" he handed me a large bouquet of flowers. Of course they were all my favorites he must have remembered from one of our previous conversations.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." After putting them in a vase I saw that Edward had taken my coat from where I left it on the couch and held it open for me. That was the first time anyone had ever done that.

We parked downtown and I was wondering which restaurant Edward had decided on. Again he held my hand as we walked.

"Have you ever eaten at Sky City before?" He asked as we were nearing the Space Needle.

"Believe it or not I never have." I had always wanted to but it was expensive not that I ever had anyone to go with. The entire restaurant looks out on the city revolving in a circle the entire time.

We rode up to the top taking in the breathtaking view. We were seated at our table near the window. I ordered the Seafood Pasta trying to ignore the 45.00 price. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at expense but also extremely flattered that he would take me to a place like this.

Our conversation flowed effortlessly like always. The food was amazing and I was having an incredible time. After dinner was over we went for a short walk along the water front. This time I reached for Edward's hand first. He smiled in response and held on tightly.

"You know I have wanted to ask you out since the first time I saw you." Edward said as we stopped to look out at the water.

"I think I wanted you to ask me out the first time I saw you."

"You think?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"What I mean is yes I wanted you to ask me out but I was also pretty nervous. I haven't dated since I've been divorced. The whole thing scares me." I said hoping he would understand.

"I understand, it's hard being a single parent. I really had no idea. These last few weeks have really opened my eyes. Its one thing to take a chance when it's just you but knowing it will affect your child too makes things a lot harder. That's one of the reasons why it took me so long to ask."

"I'm glad you did though. Tonight has been amazing Edward. Thank you."

"I'm glad I did too and I'm glad you said yes. I wasn't sure if you were going to."

"And here I thought I was making myself clear."

"I thought that maybe you might be interested but I always seem to second guess myself. I didn't want to mess anything up."

"I thought that maybe the whole Jake thing scared you off."

"Nope, you'll have to try a lot harder if you want to get rid of me." He turned his body to face mine and leaned slowly in to kiss me. It was amazing and sweet. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt things from that one kiss that I have never experienced before.

I knew Edward was special but the way he made me feel was unprecedented. I suddenly forgot the reasons why I was so nervous about all of this. We walked a little further along the water before heading back to his car.

The ride home consisted of holding hands and Edward looking over at me every few seconds. When we pulled up to the house I could see his expression change slightly. His brows furrowed and I wondered if he was thinking about whether or not he should come in.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked and he immediately turned off the motor before even looking over to me.

"Yes, thank you." He blushed. We walked in and I took off my coat and shoes putting them in the closet.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Um sure, whatever your having is fine." I went into the kitchen wondering if it was really a good idea that I have anymore wine but still took a bottle and two glasses with me back into the other room.

I rejoined Edward setting our drinks down on the coffee table. I poured us both a glass and we sat in an awkward silence for a minute before I heard Edward speak.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight Bella. I hope that you will let me take you out again."

"Thank you for inviting me and I would love to go out with you again." He smiled brightly and took a drink. I noticed as we were talking and drinking we moved closer and closer to each other.

I knew that I should have stopped after my second glass but I was just so nervous with the prospect of something physical happening between me and Edward that I poured myself another one. It has been nearly seven years since the last time I'd been with anyone after all.

Half way through my third glass I realized that I was practically sitting on Edwards lap. The alcohol was making me brave and I reached over to him and pulled him close enough to kiss me and put his hand on my thigh.

That move seemed to do the trick because I instantly found myself in a very passionate deep kiss. Edwards hand remained on my leg but didn't move from its spot. Soon I was lying on my back with Edward practically on top of me. His erection pressed hard against my thigh.

We kissed for several more minutes before he finally slowly traced across my collar bone and ghosting over the tops of my breasts. Both of us breathing heavily I pushed Edward away so I could stand up.

He looked at me concerned for a minute before I took his hand and lead him up the stairs. Edward started kissing me again before we even made it into the bedroom. We practically fell onto the bed kissing each other in a frenzied way. Our hands exploring each other's bodies over our clothes.

Then it hit me. Maybe this is too soon. I'm usually much more responsible than this. And then I remembered the kids. I didn't want to mess this up before it got started. As I pulled back from Edward I heard his voice at the same time I spoke.

"Maybe we should slow down." We said at the same time. We both laughed at the situation.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you Bella. I just really want this to work out and considering the kids we should probably take things slowly."

"I was thinking the same thing Edward." I was so glad that at least we were on the same page but also disappointed that my good bra and underwear were not going to be seen tonight.

Edward started to stand up but I reached for his hand keeping him from leaving.

"You don't have to leave. I mean you probably shouldn't be driving anyway and well we could you know….. Just cuddle?" I felt stupid asking.

"There is nothing more that I would rather do." He said rubbing his thumb across my hand.

"You still have clothes here from before." I went to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts for him. I changed in the bathroom before climbing into bed. Edward turned off the light and joined me.

I rested my head on his chest while he held me as we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up to Edward running his finger tips up and down my arms. It felt nice. More than nice really. I haven't been held by a man in so very long. I kept my eyes closed not wanting the feeling to stop.

As I felt him kiss the top of my head I wondered if he knew I was awake or not. He didn't say anything so I just stayed where I was, happy not having to move. My mind wandered to thoughts of last night.

I was glad that I wasn't feeling sick at all. Not that I had _that_ much to drink, just enough to allow me to do things I would not have normally done. At first I was a little embarrassed about my actions but then I realized that I was glad I'd had those drinks otherwise I wouldn't be lying here in Edwards arms feeling like an actual woman instead of just a mom for the first time in years.

"Are you awake?" Edward asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes." I answered still not opening my eyes.

"I thought so." And he kissed my head again.

"This doesn't mean we actually have to get up though does it?" I mumbled turning my face into his chest. He smelled so good.

"Not if you don't want to." He chuckled.

"I don't want to." I answered. Feeling almost as brave as I did last night. Lying here with Edward somehow has made things a lot less scary then they were 24 hours ago. Maybe it was because I realized he was just as scared and vulnerable as I was. He was risking just as much.

"Good." He moved his hand up to stroke my cheek lightly. I tilted my head and opened my eyes to see him looking back at me with the most beautiful smile.

I was happy to see that he didn't seem to regret staying with me last night. Not that we did anything to regret necessarily but I still glad to see that he didn't bolt for the door the second he woke up.

I closed my eyes again as I held on to him a little tighter than before.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How nice this feels." I didn't say anything more almost ready to fall back asleep as he had started running his hands up and down my back now instead.

"Well if that's the case…." He trailed off but now he shifted slightly so that I was laying more on his stomach than at his side. This allowed him to use both hands on my back almost like a massage.

"Not that this doesn't feel good, but I was actually talking about us." I said cringing internally at the use of the word 'us' hoping that it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"Oh?" he questioned trying to act innocently.

"I think you know what I mean."

"Yes, actually I think I do. I'm feeling the same way."

"Good." I used the same reply he had earlier.

"So….I know that we agreed to take things slowly and I just wondered what your definition of slowly is." Edward asked.

"Well this is only the second real relationship I've been in and the first one was anything but slow. So I really don't know what the rules are."

I didn't think twice about the words I used until Edward repeated them back to me.

"Okay so we've established we're in a real relationship then." My eyes shot open and I replayed the last couple of minutes in my mind. Oh shit I did say relationship didn't I. That doesn't seem to fit in with the part about going slow and I could feel my heart pounding rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked trying to sit up a little.

"Um yeah….. I guess it's just that I… I don't know, this is all new to me and I have no idea what I'm doing…..or saying." This time Edward sat up all the way pulling me up with him. I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of hurt there.

"So you didn't mean it when you said relationship then?" he asked. Crap what do I say now? He noticed my hesitation and he spoke again.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking. I can take it, really just… let's agree to be completely honest with each other. That way we both know where we stand."

"That's hard to do." I told him.

"It is, but trust me it's even harder if we don't. I learned that lesson well with Jessica."

"You're right Edward, I promise to always be honest with you. And with that being said how about you go first." He chuckled.

"It is hard isn't it? Okay well honestly Bella I really like you. A lot. And while I have been feeling a little scared when I think of being in another relationship, I'm beginning to like the idea of it…with you."

"But that doesn't really go along with the taking it slow thing." I said.

"No it doesn't, but maybe we should just forget about everyone else's rules and just make up our own. Ones that fit our relationship and that work for us."

"So how many relationships have you been in?" I asked.

"Well of course there was Jessica. After the divorce I was pretty focused with work. But after a while I did date. I just hadn't met anyone that I thought about having a future with." I wanted to ask him if he still felt that way or if he meant that he may have been considering a future with me but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet at least.

"Okay, my turn I guess. I like you too Edward. A lot. I guess slowly for me has a lot to do with the kids. I don't want them to know about our relationship at this point. In fact I wouldn't want them to know unless we became very serious." He nodded a bit like he at least understood what I meant but he didn't say anything so I continued.

"Masen adores you, you're so good for him and I wouldn't want him to get ahead of himself especially when things are so new to us." I hoped that came across like I meant for it to.

"Well I adore him too Bella. I promise that no matter what I will always be around for him whenever he needs me. And Holly thinks the world of you too. I was so happy when I heard you two talking the other day and how you offered to teach her to cook. She used to ask Jessica to teach her but it never worked out."

"How come?"

"According to Holly they would start off okay but Jessica would get too impatient with her and just take over and not really teach her anything. So I know this means a lot to her."

"Just so you know I also promise that no matter what I will always be around for her whenever she needs me." His answering smile was breathtaking.

"When you say things like that it makes it extremely hard to take things slow." Edward said and he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back immediately.

"To fast huh?" Edward asked.

"Not necessarily but there is no way I'm going to kiss you without having brushed me teeth first."

"Well if that's all that's holding you back I suggest you go brush them then." He chuckled again. I really liked that sound.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom finding the extra toothbrush I got from my trip to the dentist recently.

"I have an extra one." I said handing it to Edward. "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to take one too if you want."

"Thanks, I think I will." He said getting up. I watched him as took his clothes from last night and left the room heading to the other bathroom.

After I got dressed I went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Not long after that Edward came in and offered to help but not before pulling me to him and kissing him.

"So I figured that kissing is okay since we have already done that but I still think we should wait a little while before moving forward physically." He said with his nose gliding along my jaw.

"You're not making it very easy on me." I whispered and he kissed me again.

"Sorry." And he pulled back. "That is going to be hard but I do want to get to enjoy getting to know all about you without making things awkward by having sex to quickly, so I will try and behave myself. I promise." He grinned.

We ate breakfast and had a lazy morning cuddling on the couch before having to pick up the kids.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Masen's soccer had ended but we always found something to do on the weekends so we could all be together. The kids never questioned it and we never volunteered anything. I could see what was happening. It was pretty obvious but we hadn't addressed it yet.

We still talked on the phone pretty much daily unless we were doing something together. And by together I mean the 4 of us. Well with the exception of when it was just Masen and I having special time together while Edward did the same with Holly or when me and Holly did something while Masen and Edward spent time alone together. It just seemed like Edward and I were the ones that got very little alone time together.

Lately we were finding it very difficult to keep our hands to ourselves. We were both obviously ready to move forward with a physical relationship but the problem as of late was we didn't seem to have the opportunity.

We would steal kisses when the kids weren't looking and had tried a couple times to have a night out alone together but things just kept coming up. I was getting extremely frustrated and I think Edward was too.

"Alice, I can't take it much longer." I said leaning over some plans for a new building that we were working on. She smirked at me before out right laughing.

"You mean you still haven't done it?" I giggled at her choice of words. I had told Alice about how Edward and I wanted to take things slowly but that was _weeks_ ago. Things were going so well. It was almost like he was made for me. Enough time had passed and we both agreed we were ready.

"No." I sulked.

"Why not? What's the problem?"

"Our timing sucks. I swear the minute after we talked about it the universe had other plans. Sleepovers for the kids would get canceled, we couldn't find a babysitter, Edward had an emergency at work, and once my period started early. I mean _come on_."

"How about me and Jasper watch the kids this weekend?" My heart started beating with excitement only to remember that Edward was going out of town for the weekend.

"Thank you Alice but Edward isn't going to be in town this weekend." I frowned and she laughed.

"Okay, well how about the next one?"

"Really?"

"Of course Bella." I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"Yes, thank you so much Alice."

"You do know it's more than okay for you to ask anytime right?"

"Thanks, I guess I'm still not used to doing that yet."

"That's what friends are for." And she hugged me again.

"You're right, thanks Alice and you do know that goes both ways right?"

"Yep."

Edward was leaving Thursday afternoon and I was going to pick the kids up from school and take Holly to Jessica's for the weekend.

Edward had stopped by the office to take me to lunch before he headed out. It was cut short unfortunately when Mr. Banner called and informed me that some new clients were coming in and I needed to meet with them.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have to go."

"It's okay beautiful I should probably get going anyway. I'll call you when I get there." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered to him.

"I'm going to miss you too." he said and kissed me again.

"Oh before I forget Alice said that she would watch the kids next weekend if we wanted to um have some time alone." His smile was almost blinding and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Sounds perfect."

I picked up the kids from school. I was going to take Holly over to Jessica's after dinner. I wasn't really sure why that was the case but Edward said that is what they had worked out so I didn't question it.

Holly and I started making dinner. We offered to let Masen help but he wasn't interested and found something better to do.

"Bella?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"You're not going to have a baby are you?" _What?_

"Oh, um no. Is there a reason why you wanted to know?" And then I figured it out. Of course this was about Jessica.

"Well, my mom is going to have a baby." She said but didn't look up from her mixing bowl.

"I heard about that. How uh….how do you feel about becoming a big sister?"

"I'm not sure." Her eyes were still focused on the bowl.

"What's got you worried?"

"I think mommy likes the new baby better than me." _I'm going to kill Jessica_.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" I asked walking over to the table and I took a seat next to her.

"Well I guess its cause all she talks about is the baby and Mike said that they were going to turn my bedroom into a room for him." Now I was glad she hadn't looked up to see me because I knew I was not masking my rage very well.

"Did he tell you that?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Yes."

"What did he say exactly?"

"I was in my room and there were paint brushes and things in the corner and I asked mommy what they were for." She paused and finally looked up I could see the tears starting to form.

"What did she say?"

"Mike came in and said that it was so they could paint the room and I asked him why and he said that they needed to start getting things ready for the baby since this was going to be his room."

"Did you ask if you get to paint your new room too?" I asked assuming that they just wanted the baby's room to be the one closest to theirs. I knew they had a three bedroom home.

"I don't get a new room." She started crying. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"I have to share with Mike; he uses the other room for work and stuff." Still rocking her I rubbed her back gently. I was about to say something when Masen came into the room holding the phone out to me. I hadn't even heard it ring.

"Mommy, Edwards on the phone." He said and he looked at us with concern.

"Honey, can you tell him I'll have to call him back later?"

"Ok…..is ah Holly okay?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah buddy, she'll be fine." His features relaxed a little and I heard him talking to Edward as he walked back into the living room.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you're mommy loves you and the new baby the same. I think she's just excited about having another one. But don't forget you're her baby too. And not to mention that it's _impossible _for parents to love one of their kids more than the other."

At least she stopped crying for a minute and she pulled back a little to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I know that if I had another baby that no matter what I would love all my kids the same." She smiled. The exact same smile that I've seen on Edwards face.

"Thanks Bella, I didn't think daddy would understand since he's not a mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie. You can come to me at anytime I will always be here for you if you ever need me. I know sometimes there are certain thing that are easier talking to another girl about and I'm very happy you feel comfortable talking to me but I also want you to know that your daddy loves you more than anything and he will always listen and support you too. Never be afraid to tell him anything, or if you do feel embarrassed or nervous and you want me to help you talk with him about certain things I can do that too."

She nodded and looked deep in thought for a minute. "It's okay if you want to tell him…. I think this is done." And she pushed the bowl my direction.

We finished with dinner and it was time to take her over there. Suddenly I wished that she could just stay here with us and judging by the look on her face she did too. When we came back home Masen asked me what had been wrong with Holly.

"Well buddy she was feeling a little bad about some things that were happening with her mom, but she's okay now." He was thoughtful for a minute before he said anything.

"Kind of like I do sometimes when Dad forgets about me?"

"Something like that."

I really wanted to finish our conversation but the phone rang. It was Jared asking if Masen could come over after school tomorrow and they ended up talking about some new video game that they would be playing. After putting Masen to bed I called Edward back.

"Hey beautiful, is everything okay? Masen said he thought Holly was upset about something." he asked in a rush.

"Yeah everything's fine; she just wanted to talk about some things."

"What things?"

"Well things that in her seven year old mind would apply more to women and she thought that I might understand something that you wouldn't." He chuckled.

"Ok, but you'd tell me if it was serious though right?"

"Of course Edward, in fact I told her that you would understand and she told me I could tell you but to be honest I think it might be a better face to face conversation instead of over the phone."

"That serious huh?"

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own twilight

Chapter 12

BPOV

I think I made a mistake. I didn't want to upset Edward while he was away for work so I told him that the conversation should wait until he got back home. What I should have considered was what his reaction will be.

Forget that, I know what his reaction will be but I should have considered that Jessica and Mike live two houses down and Edward was going to be here any minute. I had already put Masen to bed and I'm just waiting for him to get here.

I should have thought this through a little better. Of course he managed to finish up with work earlier than planned, so he was on his way here now. I sighed really regretting my decision now.

Twenty five minutes later I heard Edward's car in the driveway. I had the door open before he made it to the stairs. The smile on his face was beautiful. As soon as he walked in he practically knocked me down he came at me so quickly.

"Bella, I've missed you." He said while kissing me. Well we are off to a great start. I thought while kissing him back.

"I've missed you too." We continued our making out but hadn't moved from the doorway. He smells so good. He kicked the door closed while he backed me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me to him. And here I thought the first thing out of his mouth was going to be questions about the kids.

"So how are the kids?" he asked after he pulled back. Damn, I knew that I had jinxed it the moment I thought it.

"Good, um Masen's in bed and as you know Holly is at Jessica's." I said and his face turned very serious. He sat up straighter forcing me to as well.

"So you'll tell me now?" he asked.

"She approached me Thursday night as we made dinner. She asked me if I was going to have a baby." I watched as Edward blinked in surprise.

"Then of course the conversation shifted to Jessica being pregnant."

"Go on."

"So then she was telling me how she was in her room and she found some cans of paint and things in the corner. She had asked Jessica what they were for when Mike told her it was to paint the room since it was going to be for the baby now." I said as I kept careful watch of his expression.

"He just blurted it out like that? That was the first time they talked to her about it?" he asked, his voice was full of anger and disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess so. Um anyway I asked her if she was allowed to paint her new room too. I uh just assumed that they would be just trading rooms so the baby could be closer to theirs."

"What did they say?" his eyes were narrowed.

"Um well I guess she doesn't get her own room anymore. They are using the third bedroom for Mike's office and she has to share with him." I actually cringed back a little when his jaw was clenched tightly and stood up with his hands in fists.

"Anything else?" his asked through his teeth.

"Um." I didn't know if I should say anymore, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Bella?"

"Not really, I uh… Holly was just a little concerned that maybe Jessica loved the baby more but I told her that was impossible and that she was just excited about having another one." I said the last part in a rush as he was already starting for the door.

"Edward?"

"I'll be right back."

"No Edward, wait." But he kept walking. Shit. I looked towards the stairs thinking about Masen pausing for a minute before I looked out the door. Edward was already standing on their porch and Mike had just walked out standing only a few feet from Edward. This couldn't be good.

I closed the door behind me and quickly walked over to the Newton's. Voices were being raised and I saw that Jessica appeared behind Mike. I quietly ascended the stairs standing off to the side but slightly behind Edward.

"It's none of your business Edward." Mike sneered.

"So you're saying that my daughter is none of my business? What are you on?"

"What I'm saying is that the things that go on in my house are none of your business." Mike said and Edward was seething. I could see that he knew enough to know that continuing on with Mike wasn't going to get him anywhere so he took a deep breath and turned to Jessica.

"Did you even take in to consideration how Holly would feel not even having her own room here anymore?"

"She lives with you now Edward and we need the room for the baby."

"Do you even hear yourself? Even when she wasn't living with me full time she had her own bedroom. And I understand if you want the baby to have the room closest to yours, but why can't she have the other room?"

"I need a place to do work from home Edward not that it's any of your business. Besides she can sleep on the couch in there." I closed my eyes when I heard that comment coming from his mouth and steeled myself for Edward's fury.

"Don't you love her at all Jessica?" Edward surprised me with the pleading tone in his voice instead of the fury I expected.

"Of course I do Edward, how can you even ask that?" Jessica snapped.

"Because you aren't even acting like you care!" Ah there it is. I knew his anger wasn't far behind.

"Fuck you Edward." And she started to get tears in her eyes. I looked over to Mike who was now growling.

"I'm sorry Jess but damn it you're hurting her. Can we please just talk about it?" he paused and looked over to Mike. "Alone?" he finished. I took that as my cue to leave and I had just turned around when Mike started yelling again.

"I'm not leaving you alone with my wife if you're just going to make her feel bad, asshole." I'm not really sure what happened. I had turned my head back at the same time I took my first step back down the stairs.

I saw that Mike had stepped forward as if to push Edward but he shifted to his left to dodge it and unfortunately for me Mike fell forward a little and crashed into me sending me tumbling down the stairs.

Now for the normal person the fall wouldn't have been that bad. It wasn't like there were that many stairs but I got twisted around as I went down. I felt something pop before I even hit the ground. Son of a bitch that hurt.

I landed face down and there was a shooting pain in my leg. I didn't move, or I should say couldn't move.

"Bella." Edward yelled as he hurried down to me.

"Shit Bella, are you okay?" He knelt down in front of me. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head no.

"Where does it hurt?" I heard Mike ask. Edward helped me maneuver so I was at least sitting up with my legs stretched out in front of me.

"My leg." I answered watching Edward glare at him.

"Don't even bother Newton." Edward sneered.

"Don't be a jerk Edward. Mike is a doctor let him help Bella." I guess she got her doctor after all. I looked to Edward and saw the disgust on his face but he nodded and Mike moved closer to me.

"Which one?" Mike asked as he knelt down next to me.

"The right one." I answered while closing my eyes. The pain was almost making me dizzy. Mike ran his hands up and down my leg I nearly screamed as he got close to my knee.

"It's pretty swollen; she's going to need to go to the hospital." He said looking at Edward.

"Come on sweetheart." Edward picked me up bridal style. Crap that hurt but I didn't say anything I just closed my eyes hoping I didn't pass out from the pain. We got to my house and Edward sat me on the couch.

"I'll go and get Masen up." He whispered sounding dejected. But before he made it to the stairs there was a knock on the door. Jessica had offered to stay here with the kids so Masen didn't have to spend the night in the ER.

I could tell Edward wasn't sure it was a good idea but I really didn't want Masen to have to be up all night especially with school tomorrow. I agreed but I could see that it made Edward very tense.

Mike appeared at the door with a sleeping Holly. After passing her off to Edward he apologized to me before leaving.

We waited in the ER for what seemed like hours. Edward did nothing but apologize since the moment we got here. Finally I was seen and we got home a little after two in the morning.

Edward stayed the night and sent Jessica home. He took both the kids to school but had no choice about going into work for a few hours at least. He felt so guilty he almost looked sick.

"You broke your knee? How did it happen?" Alice screeched when I called her to tell her I wouldn't be in today. I re-told my story.

"It's not the kneecap, something snapped underneath it before I even it the ground. I must have twisted it weirdly when I fell."

"I've never heard of that happening before."

"Me neither."

"So do you have a cast then?"

"No, but I do have a brace."

"Can you walk at all?"

"I haven't tried yet but I did get some crutches so I will be able to at some point but so far Edward is insisting that he do everything for me so I don't have to move."

"But he can't be there all the time."

"Yeah, he's at work right now but he's called twice already and he hasn't even been gone for more than an hour." I said as Alice started laughing.

"Wow, well at least I know you're in good hands. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine. They've got me on some pretty good pain killers so I'm not feeling much of anything other than being tired."

"Ok but you will let me know if you need something right?"

"I will, thanks Alice."

I fell asleep watching The Price is Right. I really missed Bob Barker it's just not the same without him.

I woke up an hour and a half later. It was almost noon and I saw that I had 4 missed calls from Edward. I called him back and convinced him that I was fine and not to worry but he said he was going to come here for lunch anyway.

I watched some more TV but was getting bored and really had to go to the bathroom. I was glad that I wasn't feeling any pain or this might have been a lot more difficult than it already was.

I scooted to the edge of the bed where my crutches were. It took me nearly 20 minutes to maneuver my way to the bathroom. This just sucks. The seat seemed a lot lower since I couldn't bend my leg and had to 'fall' onto it.

I managed to drop one of my crutches on the way down. After I finished I realized that standing back up was going to be even harder, especially with only one crutch. I couldn't reach the other on from the position I was in.

I couldn't do it. I struggled for…I don't even know how long. I was stuck on the toilet. Shit. Then to make matters even worse I heard the front door open. No no no no.

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling me. I almost started crying when I realized he was going to be walking in and see me stuck on the toilet with my pants down around my ankles.

"Bella?" he called again before he spotted me. I could see nothing but concern in his eyes but this was just so embarrassing.

"I'll be right out." I said not believing me own words.

"Do you need some help?" he asked quietly.

"No, I've uh got it."

"Okay." He moved out of sight but I could tell he didn't leave the bedroom. I will say he was pretty patient. He waited for 15 more minutes before he asked again. I knew I was going to have to give in if I ever wanted to get out of here and the Vicadin was starting to wear off.

"Um Edward?"

"Yeah." I heard him get up and walked over to the bathroom door but he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Could you maybe hand me my crutch? It a fell when…." I didn't finish my sentence.

"Of course." I tried to keep myself as covered up as possible and he kept his eyes away. I'm sure he just didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. He picked it up and handed it to me but didn't leave.

"You can um go back into the bedroom, I'll be right out."

"How about I just turn around." He said as he turned but he wasn't going to leave the room. That much was clear.

I managed to stand myself up and thank goodness I was able to pull my underwear up but my shorts were a lost cause. They fell down around my ankles and now I wasn't going to be able to walk without tripping.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Please let me help you Bella." I hated to admit that I needed his help. I hated depending on other people but there wasn't anything I could do about it now.

"Okay." Edward helped with my shorts, got me to the sink, and then carried me back to bed.

"How much food did you buy?" I looked at the three bags of Taco Bell he had sitting on the nightstand.

"I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be so I got a variety." We ate lunch and he got me another pain pill before leaving.

"I have a few errands to run before I pick up the kids." He said before giving me a goodbye kiss.

"And please call me if you need something before then?" I promised I would. I was already getting bored just sitting in bed but there wasn't anything I could do. Mr. Banner insisted I take tomorrow off too but I would be going back to work Thursday.

I heard the front door open again along with the kids. They came running up the stairs to check on me. Edward followed close behind.

"Mommy." Masen yelled at the same time Holly yelled "Bella." they obviously were excited about something as I watched them practically jumping off the walls.

"Hey kids, what's got you so excited?" They looked at each other and then to Edward before giggling.

"Nothing." They exclaimed.

"Uh huh. It doesn't seem like nothing."

"We can't tell you yet, it's a surprise." And with that they dashed out of the room. I eyed Edward suspiciously.

"I can't tell you yet, I don't want to spoil it."

"Come on Daddy." I heard Holly call from downstairs.

"I better go check on them, you just rest and we'll be back to check on you soon." He kissed my forehead before ducking out of the room.

I listened to the loud sounds coming from downstairs and I wondered what sort of mess I was going to have to face later.

A while later a disheveled looking Edward appeared in the doorway. I tried to keep my laughter in as I noted his wet shirt along with flour on his face. Clearly they had been in the kitchen.

"Would you like to come downstairs for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, it would be nice to get out of bed." I pulled my covers back. Edward carried me downstairs and put me on the couch before disappearing back into the kitchen. A minute later the three of them came out together.

Edward was carrying a tray full of food. While the kids had flowers and cards. They set everything down on the table in front of me.

"Surprise!" the kids shouted.

"This is so great, thank you." I said smelling the flowers and opening the cards. They had each made one for me, including Edward.

"These are the best cards ever! I love them so much. Thank you."

"We made you dinner too."

"That's so sweet. It looks really good, I'm starved." Edward went back into the kitchen and brought plates out for everyone else. It really wasn't bad. I was pretty impressed.

"This is the best dinner I have ever had. Thank you." I offered to help clean up but Edward insisted on doing it himself. The kids got their homework done and I noticed it was getting late.

I watched as Holly came over and whispered something to Edward before giggling and running away with Masen up the stairs.

"You look like you could use another pain pill."

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll uh carry you back upstairs." He said looking slightly nervous. Once we got upstairs I noticed he hadn't put me down yet.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Realizing I was going to be needing his help with this more than once I pushed aside my embarrassment and nodded.

It was a lot easier this time around. When he got me back into bed I noticed a suitcase next to the door. Edward saw that I had seen it and looked back at me apologetically.

"Is there something you'd." I started to ask when the kids came running in.

"Goodnight Mommy." "Goodnight Bella." they were both in their pajamas. They each gave me a hug.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning?" I looked over to Edward.

"I know you aren't one to ask for help but clearly you are going to be needing it, for a while at least. I've already talked it over with the kids and I think the best thing for us to do is move in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's note. My best friend actually broke her knee this same way, expect she was alone when she fell and had to stay on the sidewalk for an hour before someone found her.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own twilight

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Move in?"

"Just hear me out okay?" Edward's eyes were pleading.

"Alright." I said and he smiled.

"It makes the most sense. I would be here most of the time anyway. Picking up Masen for school and taking you to work." He started but I interrupted.

"I'm not asking you to drive us around everywhere Edward."

"I know that but I'm offering. You can't drive Bella. How else are you going to get anywhere?"

"I don't know, Alice maybe? Or I could always take the bus." I just felt bad that he would have to be doing all of this for me. I didn't really want to have Alice do it either but I wanted to ease the burden for Edward.

"We can work something out with Alice, maybe she could take you on days when I need to be at work early but you don't need to take the bus Bella."

"Why not? It stops a few blocks away and takes me right downtown."

"We'll discuss that later after we talk with Alice okay? But what about doing things around the house? You're going to need someone here."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I already told you, I'm offering. I want to Bella. Please let me do this. It's my fault your in this position anyway."

"Edward we already talked about that. It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. Or if you really want to blame someone why can't we just blame Mike and be done with it?" I smiled hoping to get him to do the same.

"Okay, let's blame Mike." He gave a sad smile before he continued.

"And more importantly Masen wants us to stay."

"He does?"

"He's worried about you. He feels more comfortable having me here in case you fall or something."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"What about Holly? How does she feel about this?"

"She's excited, she wants to stay here too."

"But she's going through so many changes right now as it is, won't it be too much for her?"

"I don't think so. In fact I think it will be good for her."

"Really?" I asked not sure if I fully believed that.

"She's feeling extremely unimportant right now because of the things going on with Jessica. She knows you're not going to be able to do very much and she feels that at least she's needed here. She wants to be here."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart I'm positive. Both the kids are making lists of the things they can do to help you. They both want this."

"We have some really great kids."

"Yes we do." He said reaching for my hand.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He looked so excited.

"Yes, you can move in."

"Thank you Bella." And he started kissing me. Hmmm this could have some pretty nice benefits.

"No, thank you Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't need to find out." He said kissing the tip of my nose this time.

"So how should we work this?"

"Well that's up to you. As much as I'd enjoy staying in your bed with you I know that probably isn't the best idea with the kids around so how about I take the couch."

"You are not sleeping on the couch for the next six weeks."

"I don't mind."

"Well I do and it's not going to happen."

"But." He started to say.

"The couch in the extra bedroom is a pull out. You can sleep in there for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, just for now, until we can figure out something better."

"Can I stay with you in here for a little longer?"

"I was hoping you would."

'I'm just going to go check on the kids first. I'll be right back." I sat there completely dumbfounded. How on earth did I ever get this lucky? Edward came back in with a smile on his face.

"Are they asleep?"

"Nope, they're making plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He chuckled. I watched him unzip his suitcase and look for something to sleep in.

"You can put your clothes away. You don't have to live out of a suitcase for the next two months."

"Oh, um yeah. I'll do it tomorrow." He walked into the bathroom to change. When he came out he sat next to me on the bed. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"This is nice." He said. I tilted my head up to look at him and he smiled that breathtaking smile.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." We started kissing again and he slid me down until my head was on the pillow. Edward moved until he was covering the left side of my body with his. If only I didn't have this stupid brace on this would be a whole lot more fun.

He moved to kissing my neck and his hands started to move under my shirt. Not that I wasn't enjoying this because I was but I hadn't showered today and that had me a little worried.

I tried to be sly and I pulled his face back up to mine. His hands still roaming and he palmed by my right breast. I moaned loudly. This is the first time in years my boobs have had any action from someone other than me.

Suddenly Edward was off the bed and was opening the bedroom door. I looked to him in confusion. Until he spoke.

"Is there something you two needed?" I hadn't even heard the kids. I wonder if I should get a lock for the door.

"Just getting a drink." I heard Masen say and Holly giggle.

"Okay, but hurry up you two. You have school in the morning." Edward said before turning to me.

"I guess I should head to bed. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine." He waited until the kids went back into their room before giving me a goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight sweetheart." And I watched him walk out of the room and turn down the hall.

I woke up pretty early the next morning. It was a little after six and there wasn't anything I could do but lay in bed because somehow my crutches ended up on the other side of the room. I wondered if Edward put them there so I would need to have him help me.

30 minutes later I heard his alarm go off and then he was walking into the bedroom no less than a minute later.

"You're awake."

"I woke up a little bit ago."

"Can I help you to the bathroom?" I hate this part.

"Sure." At least I was getting better at maneuvering. I would be able to handle this on my own soon. Then I noticed the shower. That might be a little more of an adventure though. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth before Edward helped me back to bed.

"Can you hand me my crutches?" he looked at me with slight disapproval but he got them for me anyway. While he got in the shower I made my way over to the dresser. I moved some things around so he would have some room for his stuff.

I didn't know if Alice would be up this early or not so I sent her a text asking her to call me. Edward came out of the shower in nothing but a towel smirking at me as I stared.

"It's not nice to tease me."

"It's not teasing if I make good on it later." He winked. He got his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

He got the kids up and got them ready for school. Holly was in charge of breakfast so Edward carried me downstairs and we all ate our cereal together.

"I'll call you later." Edward said as he and the kids walked out the door. About 20 minutes later Alice called me back.

"Hey Bella how's the knee?"

"I hate this."

"How can I help?"

"Do you think that you could stop by today?"

"Sure, when would you like me to come?"

"Whatever works for you?"

"I have a meeting this morning and then I have to drop off some blueprints so how about 1:00?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course it is, I'll see you then." Edward called multiple times and he wanted to come home for lunch again but I told him that since Alice was coming there was no need. It was almost one when Alice knocked on the door. She brought lunch with her and we sat and talked for a while.

"So Edward moved in?"

"Yeah, he insisted."

"Wow, he must really care about you."

"He does, he really is amazing."

"How do the kids feel about it?"

"They're all for it actually. Masen feels better having someone else here and Holly really wants to be here too."

"So how hard is it to get around?"

"I haven't had a chance to do much on my own yet. Edward insists on trying to do everything for me."

"Well you'll get enough practice on your own if you're going back to work tomorrow."

"He'll have no choice then and maybe he'll see I'm not completely incapable."

"I think he likes taking care of you."

"He does, and it's a really weird feeling. This is not something that I've ever had before."

"Edward seems like a really great guy. Let him do this for you."

"I'm trying."

"So I'm guessing there is a reason you invited me over instead of just talking on the phone?"

"Yeah, um can you do me a favor? I really hate to ask this but…I need help with taking a shower."

"Not that I mind but wouldn't you rather have Edward help in that department?" she smirked.

"Next time for sure but I don't want the first time he sees me naked to be while I need to shave."

"I'll help you shower now, and then I can make us appointments for waxing for tomorrow during lunch. It will last much longer."

"That's a really good idea actually, thanks Alice." I made it up the stairs with Alice right behind me in case I fell. As much as it embarrassed me to have Alice see me naked it was much better than the alternative.

After that she went back to work and I tried to do a few things around the house to clean up but my knee was starting to throb so I didn't get very far. Not long after that everyone came home. Edward was all smiles until he saw my appearance.

"You showered."

"Uh yeah, I really needed to."

"Please tell me that Alice helped you."

"She did."

"You know I could have done that." He whispered.

"I know and don't worry, you'll get your chance." And his smile was back. That night the kids were up late again. They didn't contain their laughing and talking so much this time. Edward had to go in there three times to get them to settle down.

"What if we moved the pull-out and my work things in here?"

"What?"

"There's enough room in here for both and that way Holly could have her own room."

"Bella, you don't have to do that."

"I think it's important that she feels like she has her own space."

"I don't want to put you out like that."

"You're not, trust me. Unless you feel uncomfortable staying in here."

"That's not it…..It's just….. You're amazing you know that?"

"So I've been told." I said winking at him.

"So you don't think the kids will think it's strange that I'm sleeping in here?"

"Not if they think you're on the pull-out and they understand that it gives Holly her own room."

"Well I know where we can get an extra bed." He looked so sad again. I really hate Jessica.

"So this weekend we'll move everything around?"

"Yeah, thank you Bella."

"You're welcome sweetie."

The next morning Alice called and offered to pick me up and take me home. I took her up on the offer and lunch time went according to plan. It was a little awkward. Alice talked me into a Brazilian wax. Not having the need for one in so long it was pretty embarrassing having it done the first time.

She scheduled us for our next appointment in a few weeks. I have to admit she was brilliant and as much as it hurt it sure beats shaving.

Feeling much more confident now I couldn't wait to get home to Edward. I beat everyone there and Alice helped me to the couch before leaving. I woke up to the kids telling me that dinner was ready.

After dinner was finished Edward did the dishes. Apparently that was one of the chores that neither of the kids wanted so it went to Edward by default.

Both kids fell asleep pretty early but that wasn't so much of a surprise since they were up so late last night.

After Edward checked to make sure they were both asleep he came back into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Do you want to shower tonight or in the morning?"

"It would probably be easier tonight." I said and he smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." In the next second he was kissing me again. It felt so nice to be able to do that whenever we wanted… well almost whenever we wanted. This was definitely a good idea. He lifted my shirt up over my head.

He started to kiss his way down as he unhooked my bra. He pulled back slightly and licked his lips not taking his eyes off my chest. Suddenly his mouth was on me again as he started to unzip my skirt.

He pulled back again and carefully slid it down leaving me in nothing but my underwear…and my stupid brace. Edward certainly didn't seem to mind but it made me realize the limitations we were going to have.

Is it possible to even have sex with a broken knee? I guess I will have to ask my doctor but there is no way I am waiting another six weeks. My underwear were the next to go and Edward's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw that I was completely bare.

He had a perplexed look on his face for a second before his eyes were full of lust. Then I was suddenly horrified that he thought that this was what Alice helped me with earlier.

"You are so sexy." He mumbled against my stomach being very careful not to touch my leg. Realizing I was the only one undressed I felt a little embarrassed.

"I thought you were going to help me take a shower." I whispered.

"We'll get there, I promise." He crawled along side of me, my good side not taking his mouth off me for a second. This was incredible but I wanted to touch him too.

"Edward, I think that you're a little over dressed." He pulled back and smiled before pulling his shirt off. His hands were all over my body and it didn't take long before I felt his fingers enter me.

He gave me two orgasms and he was still partially dressed. I tried to reach for his pants but he stopped me.

"Honey I don't think it's a good idea right now. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't."

"You don't know that, the last thing I want to do is injure you more."

"Edward. It will be fine, please?"

"This wasn't about me, I wanted to do this for you." He said while brushing the hair away from my face.

"But I want to do something for you too." And I kissed him. I pushed him on his back while I propped up awkwardly on one arm. I trailed my hand down his stomach until I reached his erection.

His eyes rolled back in his head a little and I knew he wouldn't stop me now. Though I was at a bit of a disadvantage, I couldn't unbutton his pants very well with one hand but I tried anyway.

He sat up a little and instead of stopping me he undid them for me and pulled the down along with his boxers. He was gorgeous.

Had I planned this out a little better I would have been able to move down slightly so I could take him in my mouth but for now I had to settle on using me hand. The sounds he was making helped build my confidence a little. I was pretty unsure of myself. He came all over my hand and his stomach and as much as I enjoyed it I still wanted more.

"Sweetheart that was incredible, Thank you."

"I'm pretty sure I got the better end of the deal." He started to say something but I stopped him with a kiss.

"So how about that shower now?" he asked.

"Okay."

He helped me up and into the bathroom where he turned all serious. I was hoping for a little more action but he quickly shut that idea down.

"It's too easy for you to slip in here Bella." And that put an end to that conversation. After we got dressed he said goodnight and went into the other room to sleep. I couldn't wait for the weekend to get here so he could move into my room.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own twilight

Chapter 14

It's amazing how many people I have noticed on crutches. I guess it's kind of like when you get a new car and suddenly you see that kind of car is everywhere. I felt like I belonged to some secret society. We all understood what the other person was going through. It sucked. I hated these things. Everything was a million times more difficult. I could barely maneuver around my office just to get a stupid file and even a drink was a huge conquest. Luckily Jasper made me a make-shift drink holder that he attached to my crutch and it was amazing that something so small could help so much.

"You're done?" I asked as I saw Jasper coming down the stairs followed by Edward.

"There wasn't that much to move." He replied. Jasper had volunteered/ been drafted to help move the furniture around since I wasn't going to be able to and Edward couldn't lift the pull-out by himself.

"Thanks for your help, there's drinks in the fridge and the pizza should be here any minute." I told him.

"Thanks." He said walking into the kitchen. The doorbell rang not more than a minute later. Before I had the chance to even try to get up Edward walked out of the kitchen pulling out his wallet and opened the door.

The four of us spent a few hours talking and eating while the kids were upstairs I'm assuming putting some of Holly's things in her 'new' bedroom. I was really excited to see how well Jasper and Edward were getting along. They had made plans to get together for some ball game in a couple weeks.

After Alice and Jasper left we went upstairs to check on the kids. One of the boxes was empty while the other two were still sitting there untouched as the kids were playing with their new toys that Alice had bought for them. After putting the kids to bed Edward helped me to our bedroom. The thought of it being _our_ bedroom sent butterflies to my stomach. But I had to keep myself in check. This was just temporary. I couldn't let myself get wrapped up in this fantasy.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. My answer was to pull him closer to me for a kiss. I loved kissing him. I think I could be content doing nothing else. Okay _almost_ nothing else. I pulled him on top of me or at least tried to. I was trying to convince Edward to have sex with me.

Not by talking, more like getting him so turned on that he would give into me. We tried last night but it proved to be a little difficult. Things were going just fine until I instinctively tried to wrap my legs around his waist causing an unbearable sharp pain to my knee.

"Please Edward, why can't we just try?"

"We _tried_ last night and look where it got you." He said kissing me to try and keep me quiet.

"I'll be more careful this time." I pleaded.

"I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You won't."

"Bella." His tone was exasperated.

"Edward." I mimicked him. He looked at me and sighed deeply.

"I'm not willing to risk it. I've already done enough. A few more weeks isn't that long. And just think of how much better it will be once you aren't restricted."

"Years, Edward. It's been years. How can you deny me this?" I could already tell my guilt trip was not going to work with him. He was so stubborn.

"Exactly! If you've waited this long what's a few more weeks? Trust me, it will be worth it." He smirked.

"Fine." I conceded.

"Thank you." He said kissing the tip of my nose before climbing out of the bed.

"Can't you stay here a little while longer?" I almost whined.

"Not tonight, the last thing we need is me falling asleep and the kids walking in here in the morning." I knew he was right but I was having a hard time even letting him go to sleep on the other side of the room. I'm definitely buying a lock tomorrow.

As the weeks went by things were getting easier. Edward finally stopped trying to carry me everywhere. I told him I was going to have to get used to getting around by myself if I ever wanted to get better. He was slightly disappointed but he agreed. Holly was adjusting really well she just seemed happy to be here. Masen was the same and it was very obvious how much he liked having Edward here. He never even mentions Jake anymore. That's always a plus.

The only downer would be the fits that Holly would throw about having to go to Jessica's. And the closer it got to the baby being born Jessica didn't seem to mind when Holly would skip a day here and there. I tried really hard not to pay attention to the calendar. It sucks how much time speeds up when you really don't want it to. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait for my knee to be healed but with that came the fact that Edward and Holly would be moving back home.

It surprised me how much I wanted them not to leave, especially when I wasn't sure that this was even a good idea at first. It had been nearly six weeks now and it was time for yet another doctor's appointment. These weren't as bad as the physical therapy though. I was really beginning to hate my therapist I always left his office in pain. After taking some ex-rays and checking over my chart Dr. Snow came back into the room that I had been waiting in for the last 20 minutes.

"Well Bella, it looks like things are healing quite nicely, I'm going to take you off the crutches." He said.

"Finally!" I nearly shouted.

"It won't be long now. You will probably be a little sore for a while, that's normal. But I do want you to call me right away if you experience any severe pain."

"I will, thanks Dr. Snow." I was excited I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I walked, yes walked, not hobbled out to the waiting room. Alice was there ready to take me back to work. What a way to spend my lunch hour.

"Hey where are your crutches?"

"I don't need them anymore."

"That's great Bella!" Alice said.

"I know, things are going to be so much easier and maybe I can get Edward to give into me now."

"I'm surprised Edward would deny you anything. It's like he lives to please you."

"I know, he does. It's a weird feeling Alice but I have to admit I really like it."

"It's about time you admitted it. I knew he would be good for you. I'm glad you realize that you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"I do, but I'm also a little afraid that I've gotten too used to it. I'm not sure how I will adjust when he's gone."

"Gone? Where is he going?"

"Back home. The arrangement was that he would just stay until I could take care of myself and I have to admit that the selfish side of me doesn't want it to end."

"I wouldn't call it selfish Bella; I'd say it's more about not wanting to be away from him."

"He has his own place, I'm sure he is looking forward to getting back home so yes it is selfish that I don't want him to leave."

"Does he?"

"Does he what? Want to leave?"

"Does he know that _you_ don't want him to leave?"

"I don't know, I mean we haven't talked about it."

"Maybe you should."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because what if he wants to go?"

"He doesn't." She said sounding sure of herself.

"And how would you know that?"

"Did you forget that Edward and Jasper hung out the other night?"

"Did Edward say something to Jasper?"

"It's not what he said; it's what he didn't say."

"Okay that makes absolutely no sense."

"Sure it does. He and Jasper talked about how things have been going. Not once did he ever mention going back home. He only talked about how great it was to be staying with you. And when Jazz mentioned time almost being up, he got very quiet and seemed a little upset."

"That wasn't a coincidence that that particular conversation was brought up was it?"

"No." She smirked.

"And let me guess, you asked him to find out what was going on?" I asked feeling a bit better.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" She said and I realized that yes Alice is my best friend.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome, now as your best friend I think you should talk to Edward."

"I will." I said but not one hundred percent sure I was going to be able to do it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward called and said he was running late but would be home no later than 8:00. I couldn't have planned this night better if I tried. Holly was going to Jessica's and Masen was going to spend the night with his friend Jared. There was no way he was going to deny me tonight. I dropped the kids off and started to set things up. By the time Edward got home I had the lights off, the candles lit, and dinner on the table.

"What's all of this?" He asked surprised as he walked in the door.

"I thought I'd surprise you." I reached up to kiss him.

"You did." He said looking around the room. "The kids are….?"

"Gone for the night. It's just you and me."

"Well in that case." He said almost seductively before he kissed me.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" He asked as we ate. Our conversation was very casual but the looks he was giving me told me exactly how happy he was that we had the night to ourselves.

"Good, I don't need the crutches anymore." I said looking right at him. His face was momentarily void of emotions. I wondered what he was thinking about as he was silent for a minute too long.

"That's great Bella."

"It is great." I said standing up while I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. I blew out the candles on my way as I started to drag him upstairs. I wasn't sure if he was going to protest or not once he realized that I was planning on seducing him, but I was more than pleased to find that he didn't. At all.

In fact he was pulling my shirt off before we had made it to the bottom of the stairway. I was ecstatic about his obvious eagerness. My eyes shifted down and I saw how excited he was. This time there was no hesitation and no mention of any concerns he may have had. Edward made love to me and it was by far the most incredible experience of my life. It was well worth the wait and I couldn't believe that this was real. Not only real but happening to me.

I wasn't used to this; the way Edward made me feel was indescribable. I wish I knew what was going to happen now. We had a pretty unique situation. At least currently. I laid with my head on Edward's chest as he stroked my hair.

"That was incredible." He whispered as he kissed my head. "I love being with you." He continued.

"I love being with you too." I whispered as I drew circles on his stomach. I was aware that I was in love with Edward but not brave enough to say it aloud. At least not unless he said it first. I knew Edward's standpoint on honesty so I would not lie to him but I couldn't find the courage to face the possibility of rejection. Even though I didn't really believe he would reject me, but the coward in me wouldn't be silenced, so I would be for now at least.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning." Edward said to me before I even opened my eyes. I smiled as I kissed his chest.

"Good morning." I mumbled. I opened my eyes to look up at him and I was amazed out how beautiful he is. We laid there for a while longer in silence. I hugged myself to him as he wrapped his arms around me. After a while I moved over slightly so I was more or less lying on top of him. I could feel him getting hard beneath me.

"I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?" I asked as I rubbed my hands over his chest.

"I'd love to." We spent more time than I had realized in the bathroom because as we were getting dressed I looked at the clock. It was already afternoon. Jared's mom was supposed to call me when it was time for me to pick up Masen.

But when I heard a knock at the front door I wondered what was going on. I had completely forgotten how we left things last night. Dishes still on the table, candles still out and clothes thrown about. I watched as Edward quickly gathered up my shirt and bra before I opened the door.

"Sorry I didn't call first Bella, but I got a call to go into work today. I thought I'd just drop Masen off on my way." She smiled apologetically

"No problem, thank you for having Masen over last night. Next time we'll have Jared over here." Masen ran into the house as Edward was trying to clear away the dishes from last night. I noticed my son look at Edward curiously when he saw the left over food on the fancy dishes and table cloth that I usually use for only special occasions. He pursed his lips like he was thinking something as he looked around the room and spotted the candles.

He didn't say a word. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He didn't seem upset so maybe he had no idea what had gone on. I can't imagine that he would though. Masen went to his room to find his gameboy while I helped Edward clean up.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Edward whispered.

"I don't think so." I said. We didn't see much of Masen for the rest of the day and when I went to check on him I overheard him whispering. I peeked my head in the door to his room to see him on the phone.

I cleared my throat to let him know I was standing there. He turned his head quickly and blushed much like I do when I'm embarrassed. I wondered what he would be embarrassed about and who he was talking to.

"I gotta go." He said into the phone and he hung up quickly.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked trying to pretend like I wasn't all that interested.

"Oh uh Holly."

"Holly?"

"Uh yeah, I wanted to tell her about the new game that Jared had at his house." His eyes darted to the left and I knew he wasn't being truthful. I would never let him know that I noticed that he does that every time he lies.

"Oh, okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I said. The next morning Holly was due to be coming home. I noticed how Jessica walked her over earlier and earlier each time.

"Good morning Jessica." I said just trying to be polite. Edward walked over to the door and Holly ran in. Masen was practically jumping up and down as they started for the stairs.

"Good morning." She said, "How's your knee?" Asking in a disinterested tone it was clear she was just trying to be polite in return. I noticed the kids' steps slow a little.

"Good actually, I'm off the crutches now."

"That's great news Bella; looks like you won't be needing Edward here much longer."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own twilight

Chapter 15

I didn't exactly glare at her but I gave her the distinct 'it's none of your business' look. Her eyes widened slightly in response.

"Bella…can we just…." She pointed over her shoulder obviously needing to say something to me where we wouldn't be overheard. I followed her down the walkway a few feet.

"Look Bella, it's really none of my business but…..We're friends right?" She asked.

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. You've been my neighbor for years and we've always gotten along." She looked back to her house briefly.

"Just say what you need to say Jessica."

"Just be careful."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Edward." And I stopped her right there.

"You and Edward have been divorced for nearly ten years; you are the last person who should be talking about him."

"The fact that I was the one married to him gives me a little more insight to him than you have." Her toned had turned very snotty.

"My relationship with Edward is none of your business Jessica. But thanks for your concern." I snarled and turned around to walk back into the house.

"I really didn't mean to upset you Bella; I just wanted you to be aware of what you're getting yourself into. I know that you've been hurt before and Edward can be…emotionally distant at best." I slammed the door shut cutting off her rant.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine... come on." He said pulling on my hand and leading me upstairs to the bedroom out of the kids' earshot.

"I'm fine really. It's just…..She was actually trying to warn me about you." Edward sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's right up there with Jake, the bitch. I'm sorry I shouldn't say that about Holly's mother but that shit really pisses me off."

"Do I want to know what she said?"

"I didn't give her a chance to say much but she managed to tell me that you are emotionally distant and because we're friends she felt the need to make sure I wasn't hurt again."

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll talk to her."

"There's no need, obviously she insane. She walked away from her own daughter for another man. A little girl who I absolutely love and adore." His expression went from anger to awe a second. I figured since I've gone this far I might as well go all the way.

"Not to mention she let go of the most amazing man I've ever known. A man who is kind and sweet, thoughtful, loving, generous, and supportive, and who is exactly what I need. A man that I've fallen in love with." I closed my eyes when I saw his go wide. I hope I didn't screw this up with my really poor timing.

I felt his lips on mine a moment later. He almost knocked me over since I wasn't expecting it. When I stumbled he pulled back. The look on his face told me all I needed to know, he didn't even need to say the words.

"Sweetheart I'm." He didn't finish his sentence due to the door knob jingling directly followed by knocking.

"Why's the door locked?" I heard Masen's voice followed by whispers.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Edward whispers in my ear. I'm pretty sure I know what he was going to say in return. His actions speak pretty loudly and I'm almost 100% sure that he was about to tell me he loves me too. Emotionally distant my ass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The uh, the kids are asleep." Edward said as he locked the door behind him. I had already changed into my pajamas. Edward changed into his before joining me on the bed and pulling me to him. I cuddled in close to him kissing his shoulder.

"So where were we?" Edward asks in a seductive yet teasing manner. That's a pretty hard combination to pull off but he manages it somehow. Not really sure what to say I just shrugged.

"I believe I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you too." I immediately relaxed. I didn't realize how tense I must have been all day waiting to her that. I heard him chuckle.

"What?"

"You didn't really think that I'd feel any other way did you?" He cups my face in his hands.

"Not really but it's nice to hear just the same."

"In that case, let me say it again. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." After making love, twice, I was just about to drift off to sleep when Edward spoke again.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what you would think about telling the kids that we're together."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Is that okay? Would you rather not?" Now I was starting to worry a little. He shifted again so we were facing one another.

"I would like to tell them Bella; I'm just surprised that you do."

"Why?"

"It's just that I know how you feel about them knowing and what a big step it is."

"Do you think it's too soon?" Yeah definitely worried now.

"No, it's not. In fact I've been wanting to for a while. I was just waiting for you to be ready."

"I'm ready Edward." I said before I kissed him.

"Me too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I take it you had a good weekend?" Alice asked looking up briefly from the blueprints on the desk.

"Incredible actually. You?"

"So you talked to him I take it?" She asked completely ignoring my question.

"I told him that I love him."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither. I just kind of blurted it out. I hadn't really planned on doing it but..."

"I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Alice, so tell me about your weekend. Wasn't Jasper's father supposed to be in town?"

"He was but first things first. Did you talk about your living arrangements?"

"Actually no, but we did decide to tell the kids we're together."

"And here I thought that I was going to have to coax you into that."

"I was the one who suggested it."

"So I guess the only remaining question would be is he going to stay permanently."

"I think it's too soon Alice."

"Too soon for who?"

"The kids."

"The kids? Are you sure it's not you?" I ignored that and continued on.

"If we tell the kids we're together I think that us sharing a room would be…."

"Yes?"

"Weird."

"But you've been living with him for the past couple of months and sharing the same room."

"I know and that was fine when they thought we were just friends and I needed his help getting around because of my knee, but we don't have that excuse anymore. And I know what you're going to say. People do it all the time and there isn't any problem and I know it's probably old fashioned but I can't help how I feel." She was giving me a thoughtful look and was about to say something so I continued.

"I jumped into things too fast with Jake and I can't do that with Edward. It's my own personal hang up but this is the only way I can feel completely comfortable with it."

"Okay."

"So tell me about Jasper's father?"

"Oh Bella, he's a really nice man once you get to know him. He was a little intimating at first but he warmed up to me."

"So was you're meeting an official meet the family then or was he here for other reasons?"

"Apparently Jasper's been talking about me quite a bit and he decided he needed to fly out here and meet me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's um pretty sick though. I don't know if Jasper realizes how sick or if he just doesn't like to talk about it. But Jackson kept saying things like 'I know you'll take good care of Jasper' and 'I won't be around for forever'.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I didn't think so either."

"At least he obviously approves of you."

"Speaking of which have you guys talked about meeting the parents or anything like that?"

"I think the kids are the biggest hurddle. Both of Edward's parents are dead and he gets along with his sister about the same as I do with my parents so it really isn't an issue either way." I started thinking more about our families. I wondered about Rosalie and what she was really like. Edward doesn't mention her or her husband very much but I couldn't help but still want to meet them sometime.

He gave me the impression they weren't the types to come over and beer and pizza so I don't think they would accept the invitation even if I offered. Maybe for Thanksgiving or Christmas.

That night I could tell Edward had something on his mind. I hope he wasn't changing his mind about our situation. I was starting to get really nervous when he was so unusually quiet at dinner.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"We uh never really talked about our living arrangements in light of telling the kids about our relationship." He smiled at that despite himself.

"No, but I guess now would be a good time?" I asked knowing it was.

"I'm gonna miss waking up to you every morning." He said pulling me closer. The way he said it sounded like he was already resigned to the idea. I looked into his eyes and he gave me a knowing look when I didn't contradict him.

"I know you Bella; I know how you think and what you're feeling."

"But how do you feel about it?"

"I understand and I know why you need to do things this way and I respect that. And I agree with it too to an extent." I relaxed a little.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just harder to think with my head when my heart has completely taken over."

Even though I woke up early the next morning I didn't move from my spot. I wanted to enjoy the last few days of sleeping next to Edward as much as possible. Was this really the right decision?

Edward kissed my head and tightened his hold on me. We both laid there silently. I ran my fingers over chest again and again while he stroked my hair. The alarm went off minutes later and it was time to get up and face another day.

Everything seemed to be slightly off this whole week. I knew it was because at the end of the week Edward and Holly would be going home. We planned on talking with them Saturday and they would go home Sunday evening. I had to keep reminding myself why this was for the best…..It was, wasn't it?

All too soon the four of us were sitting in the living room having a very awkward, yet very one-sided discussion. We explained to the kids what was going to be happening with the move in addition to telling them we were…well….dating.

Neither one of them gave any indication of what they were feeling. I half expected jumps for joy or the cries of unhappiness but completely blank faces without a word spoken between the two of them was the last thing I thought would take place. They looked between us and back and forth between themselves before bolting up to Masen's room for the next several hours.

"Well that went…well?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen Masen at a loss for words before. I have no idea what this means. Do you think we should go check on them?"

"Let's give them a chance to work things about between the two of them. Maybe they'll come to us when their ready?" The kids emerged for dinner acting as if nothing happened. Dinner conversation was normal. The only thing that was slightly different were several strange looks and whispers between the two of them.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging Edward.

"I know baby, but I'll call you later tonight okay?" Edward had already put the suitcases in the car and I had already set up our next cooking time with Holly. After we watched them drive off I turned to Masen.

"Hey Buddy, you've been awfully quiet, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yep."

"How about giving me more than just a one word answer."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Mase."

"What? That was two words!"

"Fine, goodnight buddy." I was feeling so relieved when Edward called me later that night. For awhile I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep since it was after 10 when he did call.

"Did Holly give you anything to go on?"

"Nothing. How about Masen."

"Same."

"She doesn't seem upset."

"I know neither did Masen but I just wish I knew how he felt about everything."

"At least they're talking to each other, I picked up the phone to call you earlier but Holly had snuck the phone into her room and had been talking to Masen."

"Well, at least there's that." We talked for another hour or so before finally going to bed. I woke up twice in the middle of the night feeling around for Edward. This sucks. Monday wasn't much better. I wasn't in a very good mood but apparently Masen was.

I picked both the kids up from school. Edward was going to be busy at work today so it made sense. He was going to get off work at six and just come over. Of course it was easier for them to just stay for dinner since they would be here anyway. Right? Holly helped again; in fact she did most of it by herself while I just supervised. The doorbell rang as Edward unlocked the door with his key simultaneously. I didn't ask for it back and he didn't offer.

He greeted me immediately with a kiss. I was just so excited to have him here I temporarily forgot we weren't alone. Giggling children quickly reminded me though. After dinner we all played a board game and just as they were getting ready to go home Masen jumped up.

"Wait, I forgot to do my homework." I looked over at him curiously.

"Well, now's the perfect time to get it done."

"But it's um math and I need help."

"Okay, I'll help you with it in a minute."

"Mom." He whined as he said it. "Edward explains it so much better than you do." He turned to Edward. "Will you help me Edward?"

"Of course buddy." A smiling Edward replied setting his keys down and taking his coat off. I saw out of the corner of my eye Masen slyly giving Holly a thumbs up.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own twilight

Chapter 16

I sat back and watched as Masen asked Edward to show him how to do the same problem over and over again. I was amazed at Edward's phenomenal patience.

"Can you show me just one more time? Just to make sure I got it?" Masen asked an unfazed Edward. I wished that I could credit my son with being that dedicated to his education but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was more of a show for Edward's sake.

He managed to stretch out their stay for nearly another hour. I could see the triumphant smiles of both the kids. After they left we both went to bed, I had a new client that was a little hard to please. I had re-drafted the plans for the new building five times already and was contemplating pushing him off the high rise I was designing for him before he could change his mind again.

The following couple of weeks had been long, especially with work and not getting a chance to see Edward as much as I hoped. Scratch that, I had been seeing Edward but just not as much alone time with him as I had hoped. I was ready to pull my hair out in frustration at the email Mr. Hunter sent me adding another set of last minutes changes. My phone rang and it was a welcome distraction especially seeing who it was that was calling me.

"Meet me for lunch?" Edward asked as soon as I answered the phone. I was desperate not only to see him but to get out of the office for a while. I quickly agreed and practically ran out of the building.

He was waiting for me at the restaurant already sitting down in a booth. I spotted him and quickly made my way over sliding in next to him. I always used to make fun of people who would sit next to each other in a booth when there was no one sitting across from them. I thought it looked weird and _really_, did they need to be touching that badly that they couldn't forgo it at in a public place for thirty minutes while they ate?

I got it now. I simply couldn't stand to be away from him. I think I got spoiled having him around all the time when they were living with us and now that they were back home, or I should say at Edward's condo, I felt like I couldn't get enough.

"Do you think they'll run out of legitimate excuses soon?" I asked taking a bite of my salad.

"I'm pretty sure they already have, the last one was quasi-realistic at best." He said taking a bite of his burger. His tongue darted out to lick some ketchup off the corner of his mouth and I just about jumped him wanting to do it myself.

"So, are we going to let this continue or do we call them on it?" The last few weeks the kids had found many reasons for Edward and Holly to stay at our house much later than normal. It wasn't a nightly thing but it happened often enough that we caught on pretty quickly.

"Nah, it's really a win-win anyway. They think they're orchestrating the whole thing and we get all that extra time together." He said as he leaned over for a kiss. After we finished lunch Edward walked me back to my building.

"Can I come up and see your office?"

"If you really want to, there's not much to see really."

"I disagree." He mumbled against my lips. We go into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. I introduced Edward and Angela as we passed by the receptionist desk. Alice wasn't back yet so we went straight back to my office. I closed the door behind us and Edward reached over to lock it before turning to face me with a look of pure lust.

"Can you be quiet?" He asked as his hands were already lifting my skirt. Normally I would have never allowed this to happen at my place of employment but then again I seem to be doing a lot of things I normally wouldn't be doing. Edward seemed to bring that out in me and I loved every second of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was about 40 minutes after Edward and Holly went home for the night. I was expecting the doorbell at any minute. Since nothing happened the last two nights it would surely be tonight. As soon as I sat down the phone rang.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"I forgot my backpack at your house and I need it to do my homework tonight. Daddy says we'll be over in a few minutes." They're recycling ideas already; they must be all out of new ones.

"How about we bring it to you tonight?"

"Oh, um okay thanks." I stood up and slipped on my shoes.

"Masen?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Get your shoes on, we're going out."

"But we can't Edward and Holly are supposed." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"What was that?"

"Oh um nothing."

"We need to take Holly her backpack, she left it here and she needs it."

"Oh! yeah let's go." I think Holly was waiting by the front door because I only had to knock once before the door swung open. I handed her the backpack as we walked into the living room where Edward was standing.

I looked around the room, not much has changed since the last time I was here. We didn't spend a whole lot of time at Edward's condo. It seems that we would end up at my house more often then not. The walls were white with absolutely nothing on them, a huge TV that seemed to take up most of the room and dishes piled high in the sink. Yep still the same as last time but with one new addition that caught my eye.

It was a picture of the four of us that we had taken a couple weeks ago. It was a beautiful day, with the Puget Sound as the background Edward pulled out his camera wanting a picture of me and the kids. As a couple walked by us they asked if we wanted a picture of the whole family saying they would take one for us. We thanked them without correcting their assumption. Thinking back I probably should have only for the kid's sake.

Not that I was opposed to it, but I didn't want the kids to get the wrong idea or get ahead of themselves. It was a fine line to walk and I really have no idea what I'm doing which is pretty terrifying for me.

"You're going to ruin the whole bachelor pad image you have going on here." I teased him indicating to the picture.

"This is by no means a bachelor pad." He flicked me, yes flicked me.

"What's a bachelor pad?" I heard Masen ask. I didn't mean for him to hear that.

"I was just teasing him."

"What is it?"

"It just means it's the home of an unmarried man."

"Oh." And the kids went down the hall disappearing into Holly's room. They didn't emerge again until I called for Masen telling him we had to head home. He was quiet on the way and actually fell asleep. I carried him in and put him to bed and then deciding to go to bed myself. I had a long day at work ahead of me. I woke up the next morning not rested at all. I slept through the night but felt more tired when I woke up then before I went to bed last night. Just perfect.

I was going to be meeting Mr. Hunter at the building site in Federal Way early this morning. It wasn't really that far, maybe 20 miles or so but if you add in l-5 traffic at times the trip could take two or three times as long as it should. Things were almost wrapped up when we were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. I took the opportunity to check my phone as well. I panicked slightly when I saw that I missed a call from Masen's school.

"Woodside Elementary."

"Yes, this is Bella Swan. I had a message on my phone to call right away."

"Oh yes Miss Swan let me put you through to the principle. One moment please." The principle?

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"This is principle Uley, thank you for calling me back."

"Is Masen okay?" My heart wouldn't slow down.

"Masen is fine, he isn't ill or hurt but I do need to speak with you about an incident that happened today at recess. Do you think you'll be able to come into the office?"

"Yes, I can be there in a few hours."

"Is there anyway you could come before then? Masen is not allowed to return to class and needs to be picked up as soon as possible."

"Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"I'd really rather speak to you in person about it but Masen was fighting with another student." Fighting?

"Fighting?"

"Yes, perhaps his father would be able to make it in sooner?"

"I'm afraid not but Edward Cullen might be able to come and get him right away. He's a close friend." I'm not sure why I felt the need to add that last part on, but I did.

"That might explain things a little, yes please have Mr. Cullen pick him up and I will see you when you get here."

"Thank you for calling." Fighting? Masen has never been in trouble for anything before. I couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this. I hung up and quickly dialed Edward.

"Hey beautiful. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, are you back at the office?"

"Not yet, but um I just got a call from the principle."

"The principle? Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know everything yet but it seems that Masen was fighting with another student in class and he needs to be picked up as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you, when I leave here I'm going to meet with Mr. Uley and then I'll met you at home?"

"I'll see you then, I love you."

"I love you too." I was useless for the next hour. I wasn't concentrating very well on my job but luckily we were just about done for the day anyway. I had time to contemplate what could have possible taken place while I sat in traffic. Edward texted me to let me know he picked Masen up. When I finally arrived I practically ran in the school. I was greeted by the secretary and only had to wait a few minutes for Mr. Uley.

"Hello Miss Swan."

"Please call me Bella."

"Have a seat." He indicated to the chair facing his across the desk.

"Thank you, can you tell me what happened?"

"Unfortunately the incident was during recess and they only witnesses were other children so some of the accounts differed slightly but from what I could decipher, the children including Masen were talking about the upcoming 'career day."

I knew about it and was planning to come. Each parent had the option to come to school and talk about their careers with the class. I just listened as Mr. Uley continued.

"Apparently one of the boys made a comment about Masen being the only one whose father wasn't going to be there and had teased him for not having one." My heart sunk.

"Masen said he did have a father and when asked why they never saw him Masen's reply was that they had and that his name was Edward Cullen."

"Oh lord."

"Another boy said that Mr. Cullen was Holly's father and not Masen's, that's when Masen pushed him to the ground and started hitting him. One of the teachers had to pull him off the other student." I tried to hide the tears I could feel forming. I was at a loss at what to say.

"I'm not sure what to say other than I'm sorry and I will take care of this."

"Masen's a good student and a good kid. I've never had any trouble out of him before so I can only imagine this is a sensitive subject but as you well know, violence is not tolerated."

"Of course, Masen knows the rules but you're right this is a sensitive subject."

"Masen will not be allowed to return to school for one day but if this happens again it will be three."

"I assure you that this won't happen again." I left the school and drove straight home. Edward was sitting on the couch when I walked in. His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed upset.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own twilight

Chapter 17

EPOV

Many different scenarios filled my mind on the drive to the school. But I couldn't come up with anything that would explain why Masen was fighting; I hurried inside and went straight to the office. Mrs. Clapp was putting a file away in the drawer when I walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, please have a seat and I'll call Masen down." She said before reaching for the phone.

"Thank you." It didn't take long before a door on the other side of the office opens and Masen walks in with his head down and tears on his face.

"Hey buddy." His head snapped up when he heard my voice.

"Edward." Masen shouted and ran quickly to me wrapping his arms around me tightly. Still not knowing what had happened I squatted down so I could be at eye level with him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The way he was looking at me actually scared me a little bit. It was like I held all the answers in the universe and whatever I say just might crush him.

"You're my dad, right Edward?"

"Right Edward? You're _my_dad too." His eyes were so sad and pleading. I had absolutely no idea what to do or say. I looked over at Mrs. Clapp who just gave me a sad smile before getting up from her desk. I looked back to Masen who was still waiting for me to answer this impossible question. I wish Bella was here right now.

"Let's head home and we can get this all worked out okay?"

I picked him up and carried him outside as he nodded. He was quiet on the drive home and as soon as we got out of the car he grabbed a hold of me and hung on for dear life almost as if he was afraid I was going to go somewhere without him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked sitting us down on the couch.

"They said you weren't my dad."

"They who?"

"The kids in my class, but they're wrong, I know they are." Masen was a smart kid. He knows that Jacob is his father but I could also see where we may have blurred the lines a bit or maybe more than a bit.

"Buddy, what about Jacob?"

"I know he's my dad but he's not my _real_ dad."

"He's not?" I questioned him needing to figure out exactly what was going on in his head.

"No! A real dad does stuff with you and doesn't not show up all the time and a real dad loves you." His eyes were watering again.

"I know that Jacob isn't very good about spending time with you, but I'm sure he loves you." That was the right thing to say wasn't it? He needed to be told that his father loves him even if he doesn't show it.

"I hate him."

"Hate is a pretty strong word. I know you must be angry and hurt, even I'm angry at him but."

"I still hate him. He never does the stuff he says he's gonna, even when he promises. He always says he'll make it up to me but he never does, but you do Edward. You always do stuff with me and come to my games and you help me with my homework… I _love_ yo_u._" I could feel my own eyes starting to tear up a little.

"I love you too." It was the truth.

"See? That's why I know you're my dad." He was practically beaming now. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off before I had the chance to say anything.

"Me and Jared heard his mom talking to his aunt and she said that James is in jail now and she was pretty sad about that but then his aunt said that Paul is Jared's _real_ dad and not to worry about James cause he never will be."

"Who's James?"

"Jared's first dad, but his real one lives with them now and Jared even got a new last name."

"So they're married then? Jared's mom and Paul?"

"Uh huh, Jared even got to be in the wedding."

"I see."

"So when do I get your last name?"

"My last name?...Wait….. Buddy, you know that your mom and I aren't married."

"I know, but Jared said that his mom and his dad got married after eight months so it should be soon….right?" He explained perfectly confident in his reasoning.

"Masen you need to understand that just because that was how it was for Jared's parents doesn't mean that's the way it's going to happen for your mom and me."

"Why not?" He was becoming upset again.

"It's different for everyone."

"Oh." He looked down as he said this.

"But you're going to right? You're going to get married and be my dad, right Edward?" Tears were starting to form again as his confidence was shaken.

"I want that, really I do, but I haven't even asked your mom yet... Though I want you to know, that no matter what happens or what anyone says, I already think of you as my son and I always will. Nothing can change that." I hope that was an okay thing to say but I'm flying blind here and its best to be honest…right? Nope I fucked that up. I shouldn't have said that before I talked with Bella. Shit.

"Really?"

"Really." He hugged me tightly. He was quiet for a while and I realized he must have fallen asleep. I moved him over to the other side of the couch and covered him with a blanket. Now all I had to do was wait for Bella to get home and hope I hadn't screwed this up too badly. I turned on the TV and tried to distract myself and it finally worked right before I heard keys in the front door.

"Hey." I said lamely and indicated that Masen was sleeping on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered looking over at our son….her son….no, our son…crap.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just hope Masen is." She put her purse down on the table and we walked into the other room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Why don't you start, I still don't know anything about the fight, just the aftermath."

BPOV

"Well Mr. Uley told me that while on the playground the other kids were giving Masen a hard time about not having a father and Masen told them that he did in fact have one and that it was um…you." He didn't seem too surprised at this so I figured he knew at least a little bit about what had happened.

"One of the boys said that you weren't Masen's father and that you were Holly's. Apparently that's when he lost it and started hitting the other boy." I watched as Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and looked back to me to fill me in on what he knew.

"Masen was crying when I picked up him from school asking me if I was his dad. Honestly I didn't know what to do and I'm not sure if I handled it in the best way."

"I'm sure you did fine Edward, you're better at this than you think you are." I said reaching for his hand.

"I hope so."

"So what did you say to Masen?"

"I diverted to Jacob. But that didn't work, Masen said he hated him and that he wasn't his real dad."

"Wow… wait he said that Jacob isn't his real dad?"

"Apparently his friend Jared has a step dad who is a really good guy and he considers him to be his real dad which led Masen to think that I was _his_real dad because of the time we spend together and that he um loves me." I smiled, knowing that Masen loves Edward as much as I do.

"He then asked when he could change his last name to mine because he's certain that we're getting married."

"Married? Oh boy, what did you say to that?"

"Hi mom." I looked over to see Masen standing in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, come on in." He walked slowly over to the table.

"Where's Holly?" He asked.

"She's at her friend Claire's house." Edward answered.

"Oh, yeah. Um I'm gonna go upstairs and play with my gameboy."

"Not so fast, we have quite a bit to talk about young man. I just got back from a very disturbing meeting with your principal." Masen's face paled and he bit his lip.

"Care to tell why on earth you would hit another person?"

"It was Aaron Johnson, he was saying stuff and….."

"Did he hit you first?" I had to ask because that kid is trouble.

"No."

"Masen Charles Swan when has it ever been okay to hit someone? I know kids can be cruel and say hurtful things but that never makes hitting okay." His eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry."

"You know the rules buddy and now you have been suspended from school for one day." He was crying now. I softened my voice as I continued.

"You are grounded for one week. No TV, no video games, and no friends over after school. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy." I reached for him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Masen, no matter what."

"I love you too." He said through his tears.

"Now, it's time to tell me exactly what he said that made you so upset." Just then Edward's cell phone rang and he stepped into the other room to answer it.

"It was nothing." He said looking down. Before I could get him to elaborate Edward came back into the room saying that it was Holly who called him and he needed to go pick her up. I walked him to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Should we come back here or go home?"

"I don't know, um why don't you go home tonight but I'll call you later on?"

"Okay, I love you." He whispered as Masen was approaching.

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Edward picked him up for a hug. I almost thought that Masen wasn't going to let go.

"I love you Masen."

"I love you too." Edward put him down and just before Masen turned to leave I heard him whisper 'dad.' After closing the door I sat with Masen on the couch as he curled up with the blanket he was using before.

"It was more than nothing Mase. I know you wouldn't be that upset over nothing."

"He was just saying stuff that's all."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff about me not having a dad." He looked down as he said this.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know your dad isn't…..he doesn't show his feelings very well."

"He's not my….I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I think we should."

"Not right now….please?"

"You know we need to talk about this."

"I've already talked about it with Edward doesn't that count?" I sighed. I guess it did. I didn't like it but remembering back to when Holly came to me and not Edward with her problem made me realize maybe he was better equipped for this conversation. I would let it go….for now….but I definitely needed Edward to finish the story.

"Alright sweetie, but you know you can talk to me too right?"

"I know." I made dinner for us and soon after Masen said he was going to bed.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" I asked as he got up and started for the stairs.

"Sorry, I forgot." He's never forgotten before.

"Goodnight Buddy."

"Night mom."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't." I'm definitely not liking this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I won't be in the office tomorrow so if you need anything just give me a call."

"Is everything okay? You sound kind of upset."

"I'm not sure Alice."

"Feel like talking about it?"

"Do you have time?"

"Of course."

"Masen has been suspended from school for fighting."

"What?"

"I know, I couldn't really believe it at first. He's not the type of kid to get in trouble."

"For how long and why was he fighting?"

"One day and the kids at school were teasing him for not having a father."

"Oh no."

"It get's worse...or better depending on how you look at it."

"What happened?"

"He told the other kids that Edward is his dad and when they called him on it saying Edward was Holly's dad and not his he pushed the kid and pretty much beat him up."

"Oh Bella."

"I know."

"So what do _you_ think? Is it better or worse?"

"I don't know, both I guess. Better because Edward is…."

"Is?"

"The kind of man that I want for Masen so I'm happy he sees him that way."

"The kind of man or _the_ man?"

"Um..._the_ man."

"And worse because?"

"Because what if things don't work out that way for us, it would crush him."

"Crush Masen or you?"

"Both." I sighed.

"What makes you think things wouldn't work out for you two?"

"What if Edward doesn't see us in that way?"

"Oh come on Bella, we both know that Edward loves you."

"He does, but what if marriage isn't something that he wants?"

"Is it something that you want?"

"Maybe…someday."

"I'm not saying get married tomorrow, but you have thought about it for the future though, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't think that he feels the same?"

"I'm not the best at reading men. I thought Jake and I would have made it but I couldn't have been more wrong about that."

"Well I'm pretty good at reading them and I say he's not only thought about it but he probably already has the ring."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I'd be willing to bet on it."

"I wouldn't."

"Have you talked about this with him at all?"

"No."

"I thought you two had some sort of honesty thing going on, what happened to that?"

"I'm not being dishonest with him but I didn't want to scare him away talking about it too soon, not to mention I really don't think I'm ready for him to ask."

"You'd say no if he was to ask you now?"

"Not necessarily but I think it's too soon."

"But you'd say yes if he were to ask you later on?"

"Yes."

"And your absolutely sure?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Do you see how that's a little messed up?"

"No, I refuse to rush into anything with him. I've made that mistake once already."

"No, you made that mistake with Jake, not Edward."

"It's the same thing Alice."

"Not at all. Jake and Edward are not even remotely close and neither is the twenty year old you versus who you are now."

"True."

"Let me ask you this. Let's say that you and Edward had been dating for a year or two at this point and he asked you to marry him would you say yes to him today?"

"Oh well…..I mean, yeah."

"Don't you see Bella, if you are so certain that you'd say yes to marrying Edward say in a year from now you must get that you are more hung up on the timing than Edward himself? It's not like you just met yesterday, you've been dating for months. Are you not sure that he's the one? Do you think he'll change something about himself in that time to make him a better husband? "

"He doesn't need to change a thing, he's already perfect for me!"

"Exactly, and now that we have that part figured out what did Masen have to say about everything?"

"I don't know, Edward picked him up from school since I was in Federal Way at the time. When I came home Masen was sleeping, I asked Edward what happened and pretty much Masen asked Edward if he was his father, said he hated Jake and wanted to know when we were getting married."

"Edward told you this?"

"But we didn't get very far into the conversation before Masen woke up and came into the room."

"What happened then?"

"I grounded him for a week, Edward had to go pick Holly up from her friends house, I heard Masen call Edward 'dad' under his breath thinking we couldn't hear him and then refused to talk to me about it saying he already did with Edward."

"And you're hurt he didn't want to talk to you too."

"He always talks to me about everything… Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe I should have been easier on him considering the reason why he did it."

"No Bella, what he did was wrong and needed to be disciplined, don't second guess yourself just because he needed to talk to the person that this whole thing centers around."

"I guess."

"Just be glad that he at least talked to Edward and didn't shut you both out."

"I am."

"So what did Edward say he told Masen?"

"I'm not sure, he just told me that he wasn't sure if he handled the whole thing the right way but I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he left."

"I take it he isn't coming back over tonight since you're talking to me and not him."

"No, I told him to go home and I would call him later."

"And you haven't yet?"

"No, I'm chickening out."

"Come on, this is Edward he's probably just as nervous as you are. Besides the cats out of the bag now, you can't avoid this conversation any longer." I didn't say anything.

"Call me back and let me know how it went."

"I will, thanks Alice."

"Anytime." I paced the floor for a few minutes before picking up the phone again and dialing Edward's number.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"I'm sorry Edward, I called Alice to let her know I won't be at the office tomorrow and we sort of got talking."

"Its fine, I just thought that maybe you were upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you?"

"You know, about the talk I had with Masen, I thought maybe you thought I was out of line or something."

"Edward, I'm sure what you said to him was fine, he didn't seem upset at all after you left."

"He didn't tell you what we talked about?"

"Um, no he said that he didn't feel like talking to me about it and he already had with you so I let it go."

"Oh."

"Will you tell me or is this something that is just between you two?"

"I can tell you, but are you okay with him not talking to you about it?"

"I'm okay with it."

"I know you Bella, and I know it must bother you that he didn't."

"You're right, it's the first time he's ever done that but he needed you more so I'm trying...I'm working on it."

"Working on what?" So he was going to make me say it.

"Working on letting go of my need to control everything all the time, but I trust you Edward."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for everything you did for Masen today."

"You're welcome." I heard him blow out a huge breath.

"Picking up from where we left off….He was under the impression that because Jared's mom and stepdad got married after eight months that it would be for same for us."

"Oh? And um what did you say to that?"

"I told him that everyone is different, that even though we aren't married yet that I already think of him as my son and I always will." My heart rate picked up and it was making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Yet?" I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, I uh...um, yes I said yet. I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry Bella."

"No, um I think you said that just fine, great really."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I uh." I had to clear my throat. "I do."

"That's really good to know." I could practically hear him smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"_And do you, Isabella Swan take the, Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"You do what?" My eyes snapped open when I felt Edward touch my face. I was a little disoriented. One minute I'm marrying the man of my dreams only to be woken up by said man and discover it, was in fact, only a dream.

It seemed _so_ real, and now I literally felt like I was just kicked in the stomach to find out it wasn't. I'm not sure the severe disappointment that I was feeling was completely justified, but I don't think I ever remember feel such a vast emotion like this before.

"Bella?" Edward's tone was slightly concerned, probably because I hadn't answered him yet.

"I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep. What time is it?" I asked sitting up, the blanket he must have covered me with fell slightly. We were on the couch and I had used Edward's lap as my pillow.

"It's a little after eight, in fact we should be getting home." My internal groan was almost as loud as the kids' audible ones. After I kissed Edward and Holly goodbye and put Masen to bed and decided to go to bed myself.

I was surprised at how tired I was considering I had just taken a 90 minute nap. I fell asleep again quickly but woke up nearly three hours before my alarm was set to go off. I knew I'd never get back to sleep now so I found the remote and turned on the TV.

Infomercial for Shamwow, Star Trek but it wasn't the one with Captain Kirk so there was no way I could watch it. Another infomercial, some movie with sub-titles, infomercial, infomercial, The Simpsons, Powerpuff Girls, 700 Club. Yeah, not a whole lot on at 3:22 in the morning. I finally settled on Father of the Bride. I'd seen parts of it before but never made it through the whole thing.

It was a cute movie, I particularly liked her wedding shoes, but there is no way I would go for the swan ice sculptures. I'm pretty sure Edward will agree with…... I turned the channel one more time. Power puff girls it is.

I dropped Masen off at school. I missed Edward this morning which set my mood for the day. Not that we spent a lot of time together at drop off but at least I'd get my good morning kiss. He texted me and said they were running late and I had a meeting with my boss in 20 minutes so I couldn't wait for him.

"Good morning Angela." I said as I walked past her desk.

"Good morning Bella, Mr. Banner is in your office." She smiled.

"Thanks." I walked in to find him sitting at my desk. I realize he's my boss but for some reason that just pissed me off and my already bad mood was going down hill fast especially when he just sat there and indicated I should just take a seat.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Mr. Banner."

"I received a call from Mr. Hunter this morning." I may have growled slightly. He gave me nothing but grief. I jumped through more hoops for that asshole. All he did was change his mind but what really pissed me off was, when after all was said and done, the final draft looked an awful lot like the first one I did.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems that he has another project and has requested that you specifically be the architect."

"Mr. Banner with all due respect." I knew I should have felt somewhat flattered but I really really did not want to work with this guy again.

"This isn't up for debate; he wants you or will go to another firm. You have a meeting already scheduled for 10:30 this morning." With that he got up and walked out of my office. Yep today officially sucks ass.

The next two weeks were chaos. The kids were just about out of school for the year and I had summer camp brochures to check out, they wanted to stay together but didn't really want to go to the same camp. Edward was busy and was up for a promotion which I think he has in the bag, but he is competing with 'that Crowley fucker' so he was working really hard and pretty late most nights.

The only plus side is that Holly has spent the night with us a couple of times while Edward had to work late, he would slip into my bed about midnight and then he'd be gone by the time I woke up in the morning. Damn I miss him. I was really longing for the days when they were staying here.

I was seriously contemplating another broken limb so he'd have the excuse, but I knew that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Edward, here, all the time and not temporarily. I smiled to myself imagining what that would be like. My phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Edward." I was so excited for tonight. Both kids were going to be out for the night and it was just going to be the two of us….alone…..together…..all night.

"I'm really sorry." He sounded upset and I knew what was coming next. "I swear I'll make it up to you."

"You have to cancel tonight?"

"I'm sorry." I was disappointed but I also understood. It wasn't always like this and this promotion meant a lot to him so of course I wasn't angry but I missed him.

"It's okay, I understand."

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to but they're making their decision Monday and I have one last." I stopped him. I knew he felt bad.

"I know honey, there will be other nights and when you get the job we'll celebrate, just the two of us."

"I love you." He sounded relieved.

"I love you more." And I meant it.

"Impossible, I'll be home as soon as I can, but it will probably be really late." Masen was spending the night with Jared and Holly was going to Jessica's and I briefly wondered what I was going to do with all my free time. Not long after I hung up Alice knocked on my door and poked her head in.

"Have fun tonight, and I'll see you Monday." She smiled.

"Oh….. Yeah, see you Monday."

"Uh-oh, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bella."

"Edward had to cancel tonight, he's working late." She said nothing but took her phone out of her purse. I could hear her one-sided conversation with Jasper. She told him she was going out to dinner and drinks with me.

"Alice you didn't have to do that." I said once she hung up.

"That's what friends are for, and besides you did the same thing for me when Jasper had to fly out unexpectedly last month." Somehow that felt different.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, you know that."

"So where to?"

"Let's get take out and we can go to your house then you won't have to worry about driving and it looks like you could use a few drinks."

"That sounds really good actually, how about you pick up the food and I'll stop by the liquor store and we'll meet there?"

"Perfect."

I drove to the liquor store near home. Not sure what to get I picked up a few different options and headed home. I put the ice in the freezer, soda and beer in the fridge and got the blender out in case we needed it. Alice arrived with her arms full of food about 10 minutes later.

"Wow Alice did you buy out the whole place?" I asked as she started to unload the cartons of food onto the kitchen counter.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said eyeing the various types of alcohol I bought.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for." We started off with Rum and coke along with some Kung pao chicken and I reached for the remote. It was already on the lifetime channel and wouldn't you know it they were having some sort of romance marathon.

I was about to change the channel when Alice stopped me sighting that she loved the movie that was on. The Wedding Planner..., figures.

We were having a good time, talking, eating, drinking and drinking a little more. It wasn't until the 'Jared's Jeweler' commercial came on for the third time tonight that I cringed. Obviously they were the ones sponsoring this romance fest.

"You look a little tense Bella, you okay." Alice asked, by now we were done eating and I'd probably have had way too much to drink but we were having fun and I hadn't done this sort of thing in a while so I figured why not.

"Royce Hunter hit on me yesterday." I blurted out.

"Royce Hunter as in your client?" She looked disgusted.

"Yep." I said finishing off my latest drink.

"Ew."

"He asked me to dinner with a promise to make breakfast for me in morning if I stayed." I shuttered remembering his slimy hands reaching for mine.

"What did you say?"

"I told him no thank you and I was in a relationship. And then had the nerve to scoff at me and said '_I don't see a ring on your finger_." I rolled my eyes thinking about it as the lady on the stupid commercial gasped with a fakeness that could be seen a mile away. _'He went to Jared_.' While flashing the oversized hideous ring, okay so the ring was gorgeous but I really hate this commercial.

And that just got me thinking about my other …..issue. Not that it already wasn't on my mind because it's all I've been able to think about since Edward told Masen we weren't married _yet. _

"This is your fault you know." Alice and all her…advice…advice that made sense and my stupid dreams, yeah I've had more than one about our wedding and the disappointment is real every time I wake up. And then there are the stupid movies, and stupid commercials, and the stupid bridal shop located on the stupid corner next to stupid work that I pass everyday. I know they put it there just to taunt me.

"My fault?"

"I've gotten nothing, Alice, he's given me nothing." I semi shouted in exasperation, not with her or even Edward, it was myself! I swear if I could kick my own ass I would. I gave Edward the impression that I wanted to, ya know, take it slow. But now, after I've had time to get used to the idea?

"Hunter?"

"What? No, Edward."

"Edwards given you nothing?" She looked at me strangely and then eyed the nearly empty bottle of rum on the table and to the TV, and then a knowing look came over her face as she continued.

"You weren't really expecting one this soon were you? Hasn't it only been a few weeks since the 'talk'?"

"He hasn't said anything more about it! I get a semi-conversation of a possible future marriage and then nothing, we haven't talked about since. He hasn't even brought it up again."

"And you were hoping he would?"

"Maybe." I said looking down at my feet. I knew I was being unreasonable but after Alice's talk and getting over the initial shock I realize that I want this, so _so_ badly.

"Alright, what am I missing? The last time we talked about this you said, and I quote _"I don't think I'm ready for him to ask."_ She said in a frighteningly realistic impression of my words weeks ago.

"Ugh." I held my head in my hands.

"I take it your ready for him to ask now?" She knew, I could tell by the way she was looking at me. She just wanted me to say it out loud. And now she was laughing. Not just laughing but falling on the floor laughing. I couldn't help it as I joined her. Not on the floor but with the laughing.

It felt good to get that out. I don't remember much after that point but I do remember bits and pieces. But now I'm awake at 4:00am trying to get to the toilet in time and Edward was there holding my hair back for me while I puked my guts out.

I took some aspirin he gave me and drank two glasses of water. He helped me brush my teeth. I noticed that I was already in my pajamas. He carried me back to bed even though it was only a few feet away. The next time I woke up I was feeling much better. I looked up at Edward. He was already awake and playing with my hair.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for taking care of me."

"Your welcome, did you have a good time last night?"

"I did, it was nice to spend some time with Alice." Shit was Alice still here?

"Jasper came and got her shortly after I got home." He told me.

"Did you call him?"

"No, he said Alice called him but it took several calls between the two of you before he could figure out where you were, he thought you'd gone out to eat."

"Oh, yeah I vaguely remember talking on the phone." We laid there for a few minutes before Edward's phone beeped. He reached over to the nightstand and checked the text; he frowned slightly before typing out his reply.

"Who was that?"

"It was just work." I had gotten up to go to the bathroom at this point. I really wanted to brush my teeth again.

"I have seven missed calls and five messages." I heard him say. "And there all from you."

"Me?" When did I call Edward?

"Yeah, from last night." I started to remember. Oh shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

EPOV

"Edward, give me the phone." Bella shouted from the bathroom. She still had her toothbrush in her hand and was charging for me.

"Why?"

"Just give me the phone." She demanded again. It didn't take me long to put it together. Of course coming home last night to see Bella and Alice both nearly passed out on the couch and her phone on the coffee table. She drunk called me and was obviously worried about what I would hear. There was no way I was going to hand it over.

"I will after I listen to the messages." I stood up from the bed.

"No!" The toothbrush that she had in her hand just hit me in the chest. I didn't say anything I just raised an eyebrow.

"Just let me listen to them first." She looks almost desperate. Bella makes a leap for the phone but I hold it high above my head and finally she sighs in defeat. I stare at her for a minute before pressing 1 to listen. She fidgets, arms crossing and uncrossing over her chest. Sitting down on the bed and wringing her hands. Looking up at me with a cross between fear and nausea.

First message…"Doing Bella?" I recognized Alice's voice even though I only heard the last part of her sentence.

"I'm calling Edward." She slurred. At least that's what I think she said; it sounded more like 'I'm clawing Bedward'.

"You go girl." Alice was slightly easier to understand.

"Oh I'm going...Edward? Eddddwaaaaard?...He must have hung up." To save this message press 9 to delete it press 7. I pressed 9. Next message.

"Are you avoiding me again?...You are, aren't you?... I can hear you breathing you know!" To save this message press 9 to delete it press 7. Next message.

"I got his voicemail Alice." I think she may have been whining but I'm not 100% sure.

"S'okay, just leave a message."

"Fine, I'll do the talking and you can do the listening since you won't be able to do the talking now anyways." I can hear Alice talking in the background but it must be to someone else because Bella is still talking at me, or the voicemail at least.

"I want to know why you haven't said anything more about it, that's completely unfair."

"What's the address Bella?" I can hear Alice loudly now.

"Here, hold this and let me talk to him." Bella says, I hear a soft thud before I can hear her again. "Hellloooooo Jaspler…..we're at my house…uh-huh…" Bella's voice fades as she must be walking away.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to drop you." Alice says into the phone. I wish I could have been home last night to see this first hand.

"I'm sure you have your reasons but you really shouldn't leave her hanging like that." I hear laughing again. "Oh this is Alice by the way." She says in a whisper-yell. To save this message press 9 to delete it press 7. Next message.

"So as I was saying. I don't understand Edward; I thought you wanted this…. You do still want this, right? You couldn't have changed your mind so soon, it's only been." Bella sounded a little sad before being cut off by Alice.

"Of course he hasn't changed his mind, he loves you! He's just being a…a….a man."

"Is that true? Are you just being a …Ugh! This crap again? I swear Edward if you buy my ring at J …..." There's some sort of scuffling and an 'oomph'.

"What was that for?" Bella's voice sounded farther away. To save this message press 9 to delete it press 7. Next message.

"Oh um I mean I would love anything you picked out Edward; I don't even need a diamond or anything. That sort of stuff just isn't important to me. I just really want to be married to you. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife. Will you please ask me soon?" To save this message press 9 to delete it press 7. End of messages.

To say I was smiling was an absolute understatement. I would be surprised if my face didn't crack. Bella looked up from her hands cautiously, releasing her lip; I could see the indentations her teeth left.

BPOV

Now I remember the gist of the one-sided conversation but the exact details I needed a little help with and I sure as heck didn't want Edward to hear something that I didn't want him to.

I tried to get the phone away from him but to no avail. I waited and watched while he listened. The look on his face changed from amusement to confusion to elation. I took that as a good sign. Fingers crossed that he wouldn't be upset.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting at all." His smile is so big he looked like the joker. It was kinda creepy.

"It wasn't?" He shakes his head.

"Why were you so worried about what you said? Wait, you _do_ remember what you said right?" I watch as his smile fades. Uh-oh.

"Did you not mean it then? Is that why you didn't want me to hear it?" He's starting to look as sick as I felt so I quickly explain myself.

"I meant it, Edward." I stand up and slide my arms around his waist hoping to reassure him.

"Then what's wrong?" He takes a seat on the bed and pulls me on his lap. My absolute favorite place to be.

"I shouldn't have done it like that. The whole thing is a little embarrassing."

"I'm glad you did, I had no idea that it was bothering you."

"I kept thinking you would bring it up again and then you just…didn't."

"I wasn't trying to avoid it, I swear, it's just that you seemed pretty nervous when I told you about my conversation with Masen. I thought that you might need a little time to really consider things. The way the subject came up was not ideal and I want you to be sure Bella. I didn't want to pressure you."

"I love you, and I know it seems like I might have been a little apprehensive, but Edward I really do want to marry you. I want us to be a family and I'm ready….whenever you are. I don't want to pressure you either; I really just wanted you to know."

"So no doubts?" He's back to smiling.

"No doubts."

"I have to admit that it sure makes things a lot easier on me knowing you're going to say yes."

"I will definitely say yes."

"And I'm definitely going to ask." Edward leaned back on the bed and we took full advantage of our time alone. Afterwards, we just laid there, intertwined with each other. I don't think I could have been much happier than right now. It's official, we're getting married. I'm getting married to Edward. I can't wait to tell Alice.

"So we're engaged to be engaged then?" I kissed his chest; I had to say it out loud.

"I'd say so." He chuckles.

"Really I think we should just skip straight to the being officially engaged part."

"What? Not yet." I propped up on my elbow.

"Did I miss something because I kind of thought…...?"

"Bella, that hardly counts as a proposal. There was no ring and, and… no…. romantic ambiance."

"I really did mean it when I said the ring doesn't matter…. and I'd say this is very romantic." I gestured to our current state of naked cuddling.

"Not nearly as romantic as some of the plans I have in store."

"You've been making plans already huh?" Oh how I love this man.

"I have, and you're just going to need to be patient." He said kissing me.

"Alright." I may have been sulking somewhat.

"It won't be long, I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

Leaving to go home at night was getting harder and harder. I really didn't think I was going to make it much longer. I was going to have to insist on a relatively short engagement.

I wasn't lying when I told Bella that I had already been making plans but I had a long list of things that needed to get done before I would be able to propose. One of which I was about to do now.

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?" I listened as she ran down the short hall and into my room. I really should have had this talk first but I'm also fairly confident I knew how she felt. I know the kids wanted us together but marriage is a big step especially when joining two families together.

I needed to make sure that Holly was 100 percent on board with everything. She was having enough problems with her mother and I really didn't want to add an additional stress to her. The kids' needs had to come before ours.

"What is it daddy?"

"Come sit up here with me for a minute? I have something I need to talk to you about." She climbed up on my bed and sat cross legged facing me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No baby, but I have to talk to you about something important. I need you to be completely honest with me and tell me how you really feel and not just how you think I want you to, okay?"

"Okay."

"How do you feel about Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like her right?" She looked at me like I was nuts. "Of course you like her, what I meant was….we'll, we've been dating for a while now." I looked at my hands. I'm not sure why I was so nervous but I was. This was much more nerve wracking than talking to Bella about it.

"Uh-huh." I looked up at my daughter to see her eyes wide.

"The thing is, I um want to know how you would feel if I asked Bella to marry me." Her face froze. Literally. I don't think she even blinked. "Now I want you to be honest sweetie because…..."

"It worked! It worked!" She was screaming as she sat up on her knees placing her hands on my shoulders and started shaking them back and forth.

"It worked?"

"I mean…um."

"I take it you like the idea?"

"Yes! Do we get to go live at Bella's house now?"

"I haven't asked her yet honey, but after the wedding we will most likely move back into Bella's house. But sweetie I need to make sure you understand this wouldn't be temporary; we'd all be a family."

"Daddy, I understand. I'm almost eight years old; I'm not a baby you know."

"No, I guess your not. I just have to be sure that you're happy."

"I'm happy daddy, I love you and Bella and Masen is my bestest friend. Oh, I have to tell Masen!"

"Hold up there kiddo. You can talk to him but I think I need to first okay?"

Holly couldn't stop bouncing up and down in her seat on the drive over. I thought she might explode. When we got to Bella's things couldn't have worked out better. I wanted to have the chance to talk to Masen and when Bella suggested that she and Holly have some girl time in the kitchen I took advantage of the opportunity.

My talk with Masen was slightly different. I explained that I was going to be proposing…soon. I expected that he would have responded in a similar fashion as Holly. Instead of the shouts and the jumping all around Masen lunged for me and hugged me so tightly that it made it almost difficult to breathe.

I didn't realize he was crying until I felt the wetness through my shirt. I pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling but the tears were still falling.

"You _do_ want to be my dad, I knew it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was harder than I thought planning a proposal. What I mean is now that she knows its coming, she's been practically expectant. Not that it's her fault or anything. Maybe she was right when she suggested that the actual act of proposing wasn't necessary and our 'talk' was more than enough.

I told her it was going to be soon. I talked with both kids about it. It was coming and everyone knew it. The pressure was on. Okay so pressure isn't the right word. All of us wanted it, and wanted it badly, the whole family. So, no, pressure isn't the right word at all.

I got the promotion, and like promised, Bella and I had our own private celebration. The kids thought that was the night I was asking Bella to marry me. We told them the reason we were going out but they had it in their minds that this was the night. I felt terrible, more than terrible when I saw their disappointment.

Then it was Bella's turn to be disappointed. I should have known better. Our kids, the ever scheming and creative kids had arranged a special night. They were much more crafty than I had given them credit for. They had planned their absences. It was Jessica's weekend, and Jared's mom was of course fine with having Masen over for the night. Bella had an outing with Alice earlier in the day and so I was home with the kids. Unbeknownst to me they had set us up.

I didn't realize when they said to stay out of the kitchen there was something behind it. They were working on a surprise they said. My birthday was coming up and I just assumed that they were making something for me. That is what Holly did each year so it didn't seem out of the ordinary.

We dropped the kids off and came home to have dinner. When Bella walked into the kitchen she gasped. I followed right behind her. The table was set up with the good dishes, 'fancy sandwiches' were on the plates, and flowers were thrown about. I peeked out the window and saw poor Mrs. Anderson's rose garden had been ambushed.

I would have done it right then and there but I didn't have the ring. It was at the jewelers being sized. I quickly realized that my plan of this wonderful grand gesture of the perfect proposal was turning into anything but.

I was going to rent out the restaurant that we had our first date in. Being atop the space needle alone in the restaurant I thought would be a good start. Hire a band to play just for us so we could dance the night away. Steal the idea that the kids had and have flower petals spread all about. Things like that.

But it just wasn't going to work out that way. It was obvious to me now. That may have been nice for a surprise proposal but not when everyone knew it was coming and waiting anxiously for it. The reservation was five weeks out and that just wasn't going to cut it.

I knew what I needed to do. First I cancelled my original plans and then I called Alice. With the new plan set in motion I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Marry me, please?"

"Wanna get married?" For all the planning and re-planning I've had to do, not once did I figure exactly _how_ I'm going to ask. It doesn't seem that difficult does it? I mean really how many different ways are there to ask the person you want to spend the rest of your life with if they, too, want to spend the rest of theirs with you?

I guess in the end it really doesn't matter as long as you're asking the right person. And this time, _this time_, I got it right. Not that I'd change things, because I wouldn't even if I could. Having Holly made having been married to the wrong person the first time around worth it.

"Daddy, are you ready?" I heard from the other room.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." I double checked for the hundredth time that I put the ring in my pocket. I did.

"You don't look so good." I hear Holly say and I glance over at her.

"Thanks a lot." I poked her in the belly button.

"Sorry." She giggled. "But you're all sweaty." I discreetly wiped my forehead only to find that, I am in fact, all sweaty.

"It's just a little hot in here is all." I explain. We get into the car and soon we arrive at Bella's and let ourselves in. I put the donuts I'd brought for breakfast on the table before finding Bella in her bedroom making the bed.

"Good morning handsome." Bella walked over and hugged me tightly before grabbing my ass. She was in a playful mood this morning.

"Where are the kids?" She whispered.

"Probably getting themselves sick on donuts."

"Good, that gives us a little time." She closed the door and pulled me over to the bed. We fooled around for a bit but after her hand got a little too close to the ring in my pocket, I stood up extending my hand.

"We better get down there before all the maple bars are gone." I said pulling her to her feet. We ate, well they ate. I did try eating but my nerves were getting the best of me. Time was creeping by, I have never experienced time actually going backwards but it seemed to be happening today.

I tried to keep my mind busy. We took the kids to the park, after watching some cartoons. We ate lunch and I was doing my best not to fidget.

"Are you okay? You keep looking at the clock." Of course she notices.

"I'm fine." I kissed her noticing that it was only minutes away before I knew that Alice would be calling. And exactly seven minutes later the phone rang.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I listened to Bella as she answered the phone.

"Oh, no…Calm down….How about I meet you at the office and we can work on it together?" Bella had turned to face me now assuming that she was looking for my reaction. I nodded. Casually….maybe too casually since she looked at me strangely but told Alice she would meet her in thirty minutes. As soon as she was gone I jumped to my feet and got things started.

"Hey kids?" I yelled as I spied several toys sitting about the living room.

"Yeah dad?" Yeah, that was Masen's voice.

"Could you come down here a minute?" They appeared in the room looking at me questioningly.

"Listen, I need you guys to clean up all your stuff." I pointed around the room.

"Why is someone coming over?" That was Holly, it seems she's notices that I only tend to do my cleaning when we have company.

"Sort of." I say and they seem to be waiting for me to continue.

"I'm going to propose to Bella today." I probably shouldn't have started with that line because getting them to settle down long enough to let me finish was going to be difficult.

"Jasper is going to be here any minute. Alice is keeping her busy at the office and then you two are going to go with him back to the condo and he and Alice are going to watch you for a while." They jumped into action racing around trying to help make everything perfect.

Alice of course supplied Jasper with everything she thought was needed. It was nearing twilight and we had just finished stringing the lights in the back yard. Alice just texted me that Bella was on her way home and the kids left with Jasper.

"Edward?" I heard her call before she gasped. I imagined she noticed the trail of rose petals leading her to find me. She was now standing in the back door looking out. I silently walked over to her taking her hand in mine. Even though we were both prepared for this the emotion of it all blew me away.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked motioning to the patio were all the candles were set about.

"I'd love to." She replied tears forming in her eyes. I hit the play button and we danced to what Alice deemed romantic proposal music. I could feel her heart pounding at we held each other close and I'm sure she could feel mine in return. Still holding her hand I took a step back before dropping down on one knee. I took the ring out of my pocket before looking up into her eyes.

"Bella,"

"Yes!" She screamed out. I wonder if she even noticed that I hadn't even finished asking the question as held her hand out in front of me spreading her fingers apart. Not even trying to contain my smile I slid the ring onto her finger. She stared at the ring, wiping tears from her face and looked at me in the most adoring fashion before knocking me over backwards with the force of her body as she lunged for me.

"Congratulations." I hear Mrs. Anderson say. I look to where the sound of her voice came from and if I'm not mistaken I think I can see her eye between the slats in the fence.

"Thank you." Bella says and nods her head towards the house.

"So I'm guessing Alice was in on this." She asks. We're on the couch; we didn't make it as far as the bedroom. We're definitely going to have to wash this blanket before the kids come home.

"She helped." I kiss her forehead.

"I thought so."

"So um, have you given any thought to when you want to have the wedding?"

"I'm negotiable on the when."

"Next weekend?" I suggest knowing I'd probably be shot down.

"I've already done the courthouse thing, not gonna happen again."

"I'm guessing that you have some ideas then?"

"I do but it's your wedding too so I'd really like for us to plan this together."

"I'd like to hear what you are thinking so far."

"Okay, um well I would like a small wedding, you know, just invite the people who really matter to us?"

"That would be nice, last time I think I knew maybe a quarter of them. There were people there that I'd never met nor ever saw again so small would be great." She smiled.

"And maybe an outdoor wedding?" She was biting her lip.

"Okay. Do you have somewhere in mind?" I'm trying to mentally list all of the places that do that sort of thing but honestly I'm not coming up with anything. But then again I'd be happy with the backyard.

"Well Woodland Park has places to reserve."

"Oh." I didn't think about that. Shit it's already almost July; I wonder if we could even get in by the end of summer or…..please don't make me wait until next year.

"Unless you don't want it there." She squeaked out.

"No, Woodland Park is fine, I was just wondering if they'd even have any openings." I watched as she turned bright red before hiding her face. She mumbled something but I had no idea what it was.

"What was that?" I asked while coaxing her face up to look at mine.

"I sort of already checked into that and not many people reserve the smaller venues, and they have three dates left for the site with fewer than 20 people. I know that really limits things but its right in between the rose gardens and the lake so um."

"That's perfect." I say and she sits up smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." I watch as she jumps up and run for the phone. I get up and find her bathrobe after pulling on some sweat pants and wrap it around her as she's staring at the calendar and the phone is cradled between her ear and shoulder.

"Only one left?" She turns to face me.

"August 13th?"She looks at me questioning. I'm nodding like a fool.

"Yes, we'll take it. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BPOV

"When are we moving in?"

"Are gramma and grandpa coming?"

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"Do they have flower boys?"

"When can I tell all my friends?"

"Is my last name Cullen now?" The kids were bombarding us with questions.

"Hold on, one at a time." We had a lot of things to discuss. The hard part was making them understand that we weren't getting married tomorrow and things were going to take a little time, not much of course.

"We're moving in after the wedding." Edward explained again.

"Can't we just have the wedding now?"

"We already told you it's set for August 13th. It's really not that far off."

"But mooooooooom." He was back to whining.

"It'll be here before you know it." Edward added immediately appeasing him.

"Okay." Did you see how that worked? I grumbled a little to myself.

"So are gramma and grandpa coming?"

"I'm sure they will, I guess I should give them a call."

"Yeah I should probably tell Rosalie and Emmett too." Edward said and Holly groaned. This was the first time in a very long while that he's even mentioned their names.

"Maybe we could invite them over before the wedding?" I asked wanting to meet my future sister and brother in law before we're married.

"I don't think you know what you're asking."

"It's just that I'd like to meet them beforehand, they're going to be family."

"Yeah, okay, just don't say I didn't warn you." At this point the kids wonder off getting bored with our conversation I imagine.

"Technically you didn't."

"Well I am now. She's not a nice person Bella; she only cares about herself and the money Emmett provides her with."

"What about him?"

"He's not nearly as bad but she can do no wrong in his eyes. Honestly I'd be okay if they decided not to come to the wedding at all." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Speaking of people we don't want to invite have you told Jessica?"

"We're not inviting Jessica to the wedding."

"No we're not but we need to tell her we're getting married."

"Do you want to do it?" He asks with a nearly pleading look.

"No."

"Come on, she likes you better than me and honestly I don't think I can have any sort of conversation with her that doesn't end with me wanting to strangle her…. or Mike."

"Actually Mrs. Anderson probably has already done the deed." She really is a busybody. I wish it could be that easy with Jake. I did leave him a couple of messages on his voicemail to call me back. He hasn't.

"Perfect, I don't have to do it now and besides we have more imminent things to focus on." He said before kissing my ring.

"Oh I almost forgot. I need a few addresses from you." I had put a rush order on the invitations so we could get them out as soon as possible. They were all ready to go, the only exception being a few people from Edward's side.

"This is really happening." He said smiling widely focusing on the invitations.

"It's your last chance to back out." I informed Edward as I licked that last one and put a stamp on it.

"Not a chance." He held my face and looked at me with such intensity I'd swear he could see my soul. I wish I could describe how that made me feel, but there are no words. It didn't take long before the Rsvp's started rolling in. Surprisingly my parents decided to attend. I wasn't sure what to think about that but was happy that they were at least supporting me in this decision.

Rosalie and Emmett were also coming and called to inform Edward that they would have a plus one. Apparently their nanny needed to be in attendance to keep watch over the kids. He wasn't happy about it and was going to tell them no but I convinced him to let it go.

"Come here and I'll rub your feet." I heard Edward say. I couldn't see him since my eyes were closed.

"I would but I can't move." Seriously I couldn't move even if it meant Edward was going to be rubbing my body. We moved all of his things out of the condo today. He received an offer much sooner than we had anticipated with the constituent that it was move in ready in ten days.

We were so excited about it we agreed before really thinking it through. We were already working long hours in preparation for taking time off for the honeymoon or vacation is probably a more accurate word. Of course we would have our wedding night but I just couldn't justify leaving the kids for an extended period of time. In the end we decided a family vacation was in order to celebrate officially becoming a family. We're going to Disney Land; I hadn't been for many years and neither of the kids had ever been before so we were all looking forward to it.

I was just about to attempt to scooch closer to Edward's hands when the phone rang causing him to groan as he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I didn't even bother to listen any further and was just about asleep when I felt Edward sit down next to me pulling my legs across his lap.

"Who was that?" My eyes were still closed, and I moaned when his thumb dug into my arches.

"Jenks."

"What did he say?"

"He has some paperwork for us to fill out as soon as possible, the sooner the better."

"When?"

"He says he'll be in the office for another hour." That was enough to get me moving. There was nothing I wanted more than to get this taken care of.

"Let's go." We got there in plenty of time. The forms were simple enough. We filled them out quickly.

"This will get things started but I'm going to need a copy of the marriage certificate as soon as you can get it to me."

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem, but I just want to make sure that you're sure this is the route you want to take?"

"Yes." We both spoke without hesitation.

"Okay then, let me know if anything changes okay?"

"We will."

"Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Mr. Jenks." We left the office feeling confident of our decision but also worried of the fallout.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The weeks leading up to the wedding were exciting and slightly stressful. I'd found a dress. Alice convinced me to stop in the bridal shop near our office the other day.

"That's the one." She said smiling.

"You're sure it's okay?" I asked already knowing I agreed with her. I wasn't sure I'd even wanted to try it on in the first place to be honest. It looked kind of plain on the hanger but Alice convinced me. _What's the harm in trying?_ She'd said.

I'm glad I did because it really is quite stunning on me I thought as I looked in the 360 degree mirror. I loved it and I know Edward would too; my mom on the other hand had already let me know her thoughts on what a second wedding should entail.

My parents were happy for me of course but Renee had some pretty strong opinions on certain things….like my wedding dress. Not that it mattered. It was my wedding after all and I didn't get to wear a dress the first time around, and if I want to wear white then I'm going to wear white.

Jake had yet to return my call which wasn't at all that surprising. Jessica confronted us about the 'ridiculous gossip' that Mrs. Anderson had let slip. Edward's sister and brother in law came for dinner. That was…..yeah not a fun night. I finally understood what he had been talking about. They have money. A lot of money, and it didn't go unmentioned.

It seems I have a very small but quaint home. I was informed that my interior designer should be fired as well as my personal stylist. My engagement ring was, let's see how did Rosalie put it…. 'Lovely' she said through gritted teeth with a fake smile. She also couldn't understand how on earth I could juggle working, spending time with my personal trainer, massage appointments, as well as spa days. When I explained to her that I don't have a personal trainer, a masseuse or regular spa days. She thought I was joking.

I don't think she was trying to be a bitch. I really think that she just assumes everyone lives the way she does. I nearly had to gag Edward to keep him from telling her off and throwing them out. The only good point was when she asked for the name of my cook since mine was better than theirs. Time continued to fly by and before I knew it, it was here.

"You mean you were serious?" Edward whined.

"It's one night, I think you'll survive."

"You really don't know what your asking do you?" He pulled me close resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I couldn't really say no, Alice has done so much for me. Besides it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all that." He grumbled in response.

"One night Edward, after tomorrow you can have me forever."

"I'm counting on that." He said groaning again when the doorbell rang. Soon after that Edward and Masen left to go to Jasper's while Holly and I stayed here with Alice. We didn't stay up long; Alice insisted I get plenty of beauty sleep. I tried but as I lay in bed all I could think about was Edward. Shortly after midnight my phone buzzed with a text message.

_We're getting married today! :) _

We texted for a while before I finally fell asleep only to be woken up by my daughter's loud squeals of excitement in what seemed like only minutes after going to sleep.

"Bella!" I opened my eyes as she jumped on my bed.

"Good morning." I said sitting up.

"Alice said to wake you up. Breakfast is ready." I wasn't sure that I could eat anything but I got out of bed anyway. It was a beautiful day, though it could be raining for all I cared. As long as I was getting married to Edward it really didn't matter but it was nice to see blue sky and sun.

He called a few times but was told to stop interrupting Alice's hard work and he'd be seeing me soon enough. We drove to the park and my heart was racing. Alice made sure the coast was clear before we snuck into the dressing area. Everything was set up beautifully. The aisle was lined with a gorgeously designed runner. Flowers adorned the ends of the each of the rows. And of course location was incredible. It was perfect.

As Alice helped me into my dress I could hear the guests start to arrive, the kids were running back and forth between my tent and Edward's, giving detailed reports of what was going on. Not that I thought he wouldn't show but I felt so much better when I heard he was here.

"This is it, are you ready?" Alice asked as she attached the veil.

"More than you know."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Alice, thank you for everything."

"Anytime." She said dabbing her eyes a little.

"I'd better get out there." She said and hugged me before she went to find her seat. And just as we rehearsed Holly stood in her designated spot waiting for Alice's cue before walking down the aisle. As soon as she joined Edward at the end the music changed.

"Come on mom." Masen pulled on my hand. Everyone stood as my son walked me down the aisle waving to Edward half way there.

"We are gathered here today." The minister started and everything else just faded away. Looking up at Edward and seeing his eyes sparkle and his blinding smile I could see a joy reflecting my own. We said our vows and our I do's and before I knew it he was kissing me while everyone broke out in applause.

"We did it Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear before pulling back. We followed the kids back down the isle and soon after left for the reception. After a few hours of eating, dancing, and watching the kids eat more than their share of cake the limo pulled up.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa." My parents were staying at the house tonight to watch the kids for us_. Of course we're sure Bells! I miss my grandson and now we have a granddaughter we'd like to get to know. My dad winked at me. _

The driver opened the door for us as we got out and walked into the lobby. Edward carried our bags in and set them down on the floor next to him as he went to check in.

"Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He informed the clerk smiling like he'd just won the lottery. We got signed in and got our cardkey. As soon as we got to our room Edward unlocked the door and picked me up.

"What do you think?" He asked as he carried me across the threshold.

"It's perfect." The honeymoon suite was exactly like it was in the movies, fire in the fireplace, in-room Jacuzzi, and a wine bottle chilling in an ice bucket. Edward set me down and brought our luggage in before he popped the cork.

"Champagne?"

"I'd love some." He poured us each a glass.

"Ooohhh, strawberries." He picked one up and held it up to my mouth. Not just strawberries but they were chocolate covered strawberries.

"Mmmmm." I said licking my lips as I watched Edwards eyes darken.

"I can think of something better tasting than that." He was on the move taking my glass away and putting it on the table. He unbuttoned his shirt before reaching for me. I put my hands on his chest and pushed the shirt off his arms as he was unzipping my dress before it fell to the ground.

His kissed me with the most intense passion I've ever experienced before he lifted me in his arms again but this time he carried me to the bed. Pushing the heart shaped pillows onto the floor I pulled my husband to me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That was amazing Mrs. Cullen." Edward was now on his side propped up by his elbow holding my hand in his. He was playing with my ring, twisting it back and forth.

"Yes it was Mr. Cullen."

"I can't believe we're actually married." He said but was still smiling at the ring. "You know I will never be more grateful for missing the kids' field trip that day."

"Me too, but I think that we would have met anyway."

"Yeah, we would have. Something this great has to be fated." He responded by kissing me before continuing.

"But I liked how we started out. You know I never did ask you why you told the receptionist that you were my girlfriend that first day we met. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I didn't get the story."

"I was hoping that you hadn't found out about that actually. But that other woman really ticked me off. I was so embarrassed afterwards; I thought for sure you were going to take out a restraining order on me or something."

"No but I almost had to put one on Amber."

"Amber huh? Am I going to have to come back to your office and lay my claim again? Maybe kick some ass?"

"You'd fight for me?" He was amused.

"Every time."

"That's kind a hot you know." He rolled over so he was hovering over me again. I didn't respond before he leaned his head down to kiss me. The champagne was now flat, the strawberries forgotten, and the Jacuzzi never used. In fact we hadn't even gotten out of bed except in the morning when there was a knock on our door indicating breakfast had arrived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"They're finally asleep." Edward said and I glanced in the rearview mirror. Holly's head was resting on her stuffed 'Beast' and Masen was still wearing that cheesy little hat with the hard plastic ears on top.

I couldn't stop smiling. We had such an amazing time, but it's hard not to when your at Disneyland. We rode every ride at least a hundred times. Pirates of the Caribbean being my favorite. We took a picture of Holly with each princess, watched the parade and all got 'Mickey ears'.

'_Mom, mom. Look, we can get Mickey ears!' Masen grabbed my hand and drug me over to the shop._

'_Can we get some? Pleeeeeese?'_

'_Of course we can." Edward and Holly were right behind us._

"_Pick out the color you want and I can put your name on the back." The worker had said and Masen's eyes got huge. Holly and I decided on pink while Masen and Edward got the traditional black._

"_Write down the name you want on this card." The teenager said and the kids got straight to work. He took Masen's card and set up the embroidery machine. It literally only took a minute or two._

"_Here ya go." He said after he had finished. "How's it look?"_

"_It's awesome." Masen answered. I looked over his shoulder to see the name 'Masen Cullen' in cursive on the back. Well actually a little on the sides too. Holly had seen it and quickly took her card back and added to it before handing it to the kid, Edward and I following suit._

Honestly I think that was his favorite part of the trip. This was so much more to him than just a vacation. I know it meant a lot to Holly too but Masen has had such a desperate need for a father that it scares me that I didn't realize it before Edward came into our lives.

Here I thought we were doing fine on our own but he seems so complete now. And, maybe he didn't know what he was missing before….. I know that's how I feel. I had no idea things could be so good. And really we've been incredibly lucky with our circumstances.

I've noticed a change in Holly as well but it's different for her obviously. Quite frankly I'm a little worried there's going to be some fallout in the future. She seems to have handled things almost too well. I'm not complaining of course but it worries me and I know it worries Edward. After living with her mother for most of her life and then suddenly her life was turned upside down in almost everyway.

Moving in with her father full time, her step father not seeming too interested in her needs. It makes me wonder what it was like before they moved back to Seattle. Did he treat her like that before too? Or is it just since Jessica got pregnant with his own child that his attitude had changed?

She doesn't refer to me as mom which I completely understand. Her mom lives two houses away and she spends every other weekend there where as Masen has never really had a father at all. I wonder if it would be a good idea to have her talk to a professional about her feelings. Maybe there's no need and maybe there is. Right now we're just trying to keep a close watch. I think the bond between the two kids helps too and really she's so much better off with us than with Jessica, Mike and the new baby.

"Jenks called." Edward whispered pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What did he say?"

"He got the marriage certificate and sent off the paperwork."

"Good, good." I said as Edward reached for my hand.

"Hey….It's going to be okay." He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"I hope so."

"He doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"I know, it's just…."

"Masen."

"Yeah."

When we passed through Portland we decided to keep going instead of finding another motel for the night considering it was only another three hours or so. It was late when we pulled into the driveway but I was glad we were home. We each carried a kid upstairs and put them to bed.

Edward unloaded the car while I looked over the stack of mail that was left on the table as well as listened to our messages. Nothing of importance other than congratulations and a few sales calls. No word yet from Jake but I knew it was only a matter of time. I was far too tired to shower tonight so I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed under the covers.

"Come to bed." I called to Edward who was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I was in very real danger of falling asleep as I decided to rest my eyes for a minute.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen." He whispered. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest.

The next couple of days were lazy ones. We didn't do much but I think everyone was glad for a little recovery time. Edward and I were going to have to go back to work and the kids were going to have a babysitter. I really hated this time of year. Camps were pretty much over with and there were only a couple weeks until school started again. They were bored but not wanting to admit that they were ready to go back to school.

We got the school supply lists which by the way grow each year. I can remember bringing a pencil, eraser, and a box of crayons when I was a kid, but what can you do? After a long day of shopping we headed home.

"Crap! Edward?"

"Yeah?" He poked his head into the kitchen.

"We're out of butter and I need some for the sauce, I already started the noodles…."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said walking over to give me a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you my beautiful wife." Yeah he was still saying stuff like that at every opportunity.

"Who wants to go to the store with me?" Masen of course jumped at the chance while Holly opted to stay with me wanting to help with dinner. A few minutes after the boys left there was a loud and incessant banging on the front door.

"Bella!" The voice of my ex-husband hollered to accompany his pounding. Holly jumped at the sound. Shit I knew this was coming.

"Who's that?" She whispered.

"It's my ex-husband." I said glancing out the window. Not really sure why, I knew it was him.

"Listen honey, I'm going to have to talk to him for a minute, why don't you go on up to your room for awhile. I'll come and get you after he leaves okay?" I said while I turned off the burner.

"Okay." She answered quietly obviously not liking the situation.

"Everything's fine. " I smiled and waited until she was up the stairs before I opened the door.

"Jacob."

"What the fuck Bella?" He thrust the papers at me. "Petition for adoption?"

"Jake calm down."

"Really Bella? You want me to calm down?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you but you didn't…" I said before he interrupted.

"I was out on tour and I get back to find out my wife married another guy."

"I'm not your wife Jake."

"And that asshole wants to adopt my son."

"Will you stop shouting?" I'm sure he's woken up the entire neighborhood.

"This is fucking bullshit and you know it. Masen is my son and I will see you in hell before I sign these fucking papers." He said ripping them up and tossing them into the air.

"Jake, will you just calm down and listen to me? For once in your life can you just put Masen's needs before your own?" He didn't say anything but his breathing was labored and his nostrils flared.

"Masen doesn't need two fathers." His tone was hard but at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Well that's good because he's only got one and it sure as hell isn't you." Probably not the best way to get him to talk about this like adults but he truly brings out the worst in me.

"He's not getting my son."

"Why not? You certainly don't want him."

"Like hell I don't."

"You don't, because if you did you would have made some time for him, a lot more than once or twice a year."

"I'm on the road a lot, I see him when I can."

"No, you make plans to see him. You're really good at that. Really good at getting his hopes up, really good at disappointing him when you cancel time and time again. We've talked about this before."

"He understands that things come up."

"No, Jake what he understands is that you don't love him enough to put him first for once."

"Is that the kind of bullshit you're feeding him? Telling him I don't love him? Shaping the truth to fit what you want?"

"You think I want this? You think that I enjoy seeing him broken hearted. You think I want him to feel unloved?"

"It certainly would make it easy for you to try and have me replaced wouldn't it? I had no idea you could be such a self serving bitch." He was back to shouting and had stepped closer to me and was virtually towering over me. I wasn't afraid though. I knew he was just trying to intimidate me.

"You can't be serious." This was getting us absolutely no where.

"Back up asshole, and stay the hell away from my wife." The sound of Edward's voice was loud and commanding. I turned to see him charging across the room. Masen was no where in sight and I assumed that he brought him in the back door and ushered him upstairs.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch, you aren't getting my son." Jake had stepped around me to get in Edwards face and in the process I was bumped out of the way.

"Mom?" I heard Masen's voice whimper. Aw hell. Jake either didn't hear it or pretended not to but Edward sure did. It caused enough of a distraction for him that Jake got in a good punch.

Edward went down. Hard.

"Dad!" Masen looked in horror at Edward and then ran right over to Jake.

"I hate you, I hate you." He said repeatedly as he continued to punch Jake in the legs before I had a chance to pull him off of him I heard the sirens. I grabbed a hold of a crying Masen and went to check on Edward.

The cops walked in and it wasn't hard to tell what had happened. Mrs. Anderson had overheard us yelling and called them. Edward was bleeding profusely from his nose. Luckily he hadn't gotten the chance to return any punches. The kids were crying. Jacob was led outside by one of the officers.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?" We both looked up at the same time.

"Do you want to press charges?"


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I know that custody laws vary from state to state so I have used those of my own state as a general guideline._

Chapter 22

"Yes." I said and Edward immediately looked over to me in question but I was sure about this. Jake had proven to me that he was going to be a dick about it and I knew he would hardly let it go now so the more we had on him the easier it will be. If he wants a fight then he's got one.

"Yes." Edward repeated to the officer who was waiting to hear him say it for himself. I corralled the kids while Edward talked to the officer. We'd barely made it into the next room before we heard Jake curse loudly. _You have got to be fucking kidding me! Bella!"_

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Edward was holding a bloody towel to his face and it looked like there were some faint bruises appearing underneath his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." He said and I sighed. After we got the bleeding stopped and the kids calmed down I wasn't sure where to start. Explaining what happened while trying to keep it at a level that they would understand was difficult. It was hard not to bad mouth Jacob and I bit my tongue more than once but we managed to explain his actions. The only question Masen had was if Edward still wanted to be his dad now that Jacob had hurt him. That just about killed me.

Several days went by and we hadn't heard from Jacob since the night he was arrested. We informed Mr. Jenks of what had happened. He said he wasn't surprised and agreed that it wasn't going to be easy but unknowingly Jacob had helped our case. He had me make a list of Jake's involvement in Masen's life. How often did he come to see him, how often did he cancel, how much child support did he pay. Did he send birthday or Christmas presents, things like that. I was sitting on the bed with my pen in hand when I heard Edward.

"My nose is crooked." I looked up to see him staring in the mirror. He'd been standing there for quite awhile actually. The bruising was now almost gone completely but his nose was still tender. I thought about telling him it wouldn't have been had he gone in to have it set properly but thought better of it. Instead I opted for walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and kissing his shoulder.

"I think it makes you look even sexier."

"You're just saying that." He turned around and I could see the slight frown on his face.

"Actually I'm not. In fact, it turns me on. Women love scars and crooked noses, didn't you know?" I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him carefully before he could reply.

EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB

We were back at work and the kids were back in school. Everything seemed quiet but I knew that it wouldn't be for long. Jenks sent out the paperwork again and I knew that would prompt a response. Things at the office had been pretty steady but not overly busy which I was grateful for. My mind was already preoccupied enough as it is. About noon Alice came in and asked if I was ready for lunch. I took my purse from my desk drawer and stood up to meet her at the door when my office line rang.

I would have just let it go to voicemail but I had been expecting an important call from a client that was very difficult to get in touch with so I told Alice I'd be right there. Sighing heavily I plopped back down in my chair and answered the phone.

"Isabella Cullen." I said only to hear a short snort before they started to speak.

"You can send me those damn papers as many times as you want to but I'm never gonna sign them." Jake's voice was loud and hard. I sighed again.

"Jake, could we just talk about this like adults." He scoffed at my words.

"Maybe you should have thought of "talking" about this before you went behind my back and got your lawyer involved."

"I tried Jacob. I called you and called you. I asked you to call me back and told you it was important. You never returned my calls; I had no idea where you were. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sure as hell not this!" He yelled into the phone.

"I still would have asked you to sign the papers, lawyer or not. I even stopped by your apartment but your roommate said you hadn't been around in a few weeks and didn't know when or if you'd be back."

"Fucker, he knew I was on tour."

"Tour or not you could have called me back, like I said, I told you it was important."

"I was in Europe Bella."

"They have phones there too."

"We were playing most every night and when we weren't we were on a bus, there wasn't a lot of free time, I was going to call you when I got home."

"Shit Jake, what if it had been an emergency huh? What if something were to have happened to Masen?"

"Obviously nothing did."

"No, nothing did, but damn it Jake."

"Oh please, it's not like you would have let me know anyway, now that you married that fucker. He's not getting him. I'm never going to let that happen."

"Why not? You don't fucking care, you've proven that over and over again. You left the country without a single thought to your son."

"Oh so _now_ he's my son?" He said and I felt like pulling my hair out.

"He'll always be your son Jacob, but he needs a father and maybe if you would have behaved like one, things wouldn't have come to this." I waited for him to say something but when he didn't I went on.

"Jake, I'm not trying to be cruel but Masen loves Edward, he wants." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Jake interrupted me.

"If you keep pushing this you're going to be sorry." Was the last thing he said before hanging up on me.

"I don't think that's going to help." I heard Alice's voice and I lifted my head from the desk, ceasing the repetitive banging.

"Probably not, but maybe a margarita will." I stood and followed Alice out the door.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked taking a bite of salad.

"I don't know why he's doing this, he's such a..."

"A moron, asshole, bastard?"

"Yes, all of those things. I know he's just trying to control things...control me, it has nothing to do with his feelings for Masen, and he just wants to piss me off."

"Has he always been like that?"

"Yep, but it has grown ten-fold ever since Edward came into the picture, now he takes every opportunity to get me riled up, he even called me his wife when he was at the house that night."

"Do you think he's jealous?"

"No, I don't think so, at least not in _that_ sense. Honestly I just don't get it. He never loved me; I really doubt he loves Masen. Had we left well enough alone I don't think we would have even heard from him again. Maybe this was a mistake."

"No, Bella it wasn't. Look, we all know that Edward is already more of a father to Masen than Jacob ever could be, legally or not. But let's face it, without it being _official_ what would happen to Masen if something happened to you?" She asked and I blew out a big breath.

"Exactly." She quirked a knowing eyebrow at me before continuing. "By default, custody would be turned over to Jacob and you and I both know that with you gone, Edward would be in for one hell of a fight and I'm not sure he could win.

"I know, Edward legally adopting Masen is the only way."

"So, how did you decide to handle the situation with Holly?"

"One battle at a time Alice."

"You think it will be a battle then?"

"You know, I really don't know. The situation is different; if it were up to me I'd adopt her right away for the same reasons. I don't think that Jessica and Mike are good for her and she's my daughter Alice, I want her with me always."

"But?"

"Well there are two buts. One: I just don't know if it came down to it and something did happen to Edward." I paused as I shuddered. "Who would Holly rather be with? I mean she lived with her mom for most of her life and without her dad, would I be enough in her eyes? Would she even want that? And Two: Proving Jake unfit will be pretty easy but if Jessica decides not to sign and it went to court..."

"Yeah I can see where it would be difficult if she won't cooperate, but just for the record I think that Holly would choose you."

"I hope you're right, anyway after things with Masen get squared away we're going to have some pretty serious conversations with Holly and decide from there what our next step will be."

We finished our lunch and went back to work. When I got home I told Edward about Jake's call and he immediately called Jenks. He documented the quasi threat and let us know that if he hasn't responded positively in the next 30 days we would go on to step two. Even though the next few weeks were quiet again I had a bad feeling. It was one of those that there was nothing that you could do but wait for the other shoe to drop. Little did I know today was the day.

I could tell by the look on Edward's face something was wrong. I had gotten home a little later than normal and pulled up just in time to see the pizza delivery guy pull away. The kids seemed fine so whatever the trouble was it either wasn't concerning them or at least they didn't know about it.

"_What's wrong?"_ I mouthed. Edward's eyes flickered over to the phone.

"_Later."_ He mouthed back after his eyes met mine again. The night seemed to drag on and I was getting antsy. After what seemed like an eternity, homework was done, baths were taken, and the kids were in bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jenks called."

"And?"

"He said that Jacob has filed for custody." He cringed as he said it. I blinked a few times stunned for just a moment before I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop. I think it was a combination of stress that had been building since the night of Jake's visit to the absolute absurdity of his retaliation. Edward eyed me warily.

"Honey?" He said and I tried to calm down but to no avail.

"Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry…..It's just that is the most ridiculous….thing I've ever heard of…He can't be serious." I managed to get out. Edward just gave me a small and uncertain smile. His sudden lack of confidence shook mine a little.

"We have an appointment with Jenks tomorrow at 4:00; he'll let us know what's going on." He explained. I didn't sleep much that night and woke up for work with bags under my eyes. I'm not sure how I managed to get through the day but suddenly I found myself on the way to meet Edward.

"You can go ahead and go on back." The receptionist said before we made our way down the hall.

"Edward, Bella, come on in." He said as we were approached his office.

"Jason." Edward said as he shook his hand. We got straight down to business; Mr. Jenks already had the paperwork out on his desk.

"So this is a copy of the original parenting agreement." I recognized it right away. It had been pretty simple the first time around. There was no argument. I was the custodial parent and Masen lived with me full time. Jake's schedule prevented him from having regularly scheduled visits but was to call in advance and make time at least once a month. Needless to say that never happened and neither did the child support payments I was supposed to have received.

It makes me sad for Masen that the only reason we're here right now, fighting for custody this time, is not because Jake actually wants to be his father, but because he wants to make sure that Edward isn't.

"And these are the changes he wants made." He indicated to Jake's proposal. Now I was getting pissed.

"No way." I said looking it over. Split time 50/50? Every other holiday? What is he on?

"I don't want Masen spending that or any amount of time with him. It's too late; he can go to hell. He's only doing this because he doesn't want Edward to adopt Masen, not because he cares about him….he's lost his mind, not to mention that Masen wants nothing to do with him, he assaulted Edward right in front of him of goodness sakes."

"And that's why we're going to counter with no unsupervised visits, along with our original petition for adoption." Jenks said and I nodded.

"Don't worry Bella; this is all just a formality. No judge in their right mind would agree to this, okay?" He looked at me directly in the eye as if he was willing me to believe him.

EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*

I had just fallen asleep when the all too familiar cries woke me up. I looked at the clock and it read just after midnight. I flipped the covers off myself but then Edward stopped me.

"I'll go, you go back to sleep." He said covering me back up and kissing my forehead. I watched as he slipped out the door and turned down the hall towards Masen's room. I closed my eyes but sleep evaded me again. I listened to the quiet whispers of reassurance Edward gave to Masen after he woke him up. I listened to the soft cries of my son as he told him of yet another nightmare where Jake took him away and he never saw us again.

I quite literally could commit murder if I thought I could get away with it. It had taken seventeen days for Jenks to call us back telling us that Jake isn't backing down and that our court date would be in three and half weeks. We had planned on not telling Masen about it until the last minute. We didn't want to stress him out any longer than necessary. He was going to have to speak with the judge privately and while that was going to be a good thing for us in the end I was afraid it was going to be too much for him to deal with.

That plan went to shit when the four of us walked in the front door to hear Jake leaving an angry message on the machine. Masen's nightmares started that night. It was clear to me that Jake was starting to get unnerved as his calls became more frequent as the date got closer.

It told me that this really was just a ploy and maybe there was a way I could get to him. I texted Edward and told him I'd be home late. I didn't explain my actions knowing he wouldn't want me to go alone but really it was the only way. The last thing we needed was another fist fight.

Instead of continuing home I turned around and went straight to Jake's. I sat outside in my car for a few minutes just trying to get mentally prepared. Really I had no idea what I was going to say except to try and get him to listen to reason. Getting out of my car I walked the short distance to his door and knocked loudly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" His eyes were narrowed and his face hard as he stared at me.

"Jacob please." I was so tired physically, emotionally and mentally.

"Does your husband know you're here?" He sneered. That seemed to be the only facial expression he wore lately.

"Just give me five minutes." I responded.

"Are you giving up?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you." He was about to slam the door in my face but suddenly a female voice called out from behind him

"Who's at the door?" I took advantage of the distraction and stepped into the doorway preventing the door from closing.

"No one." He answered but she walked up right behind him.

"Who are you?" She wasn't exactly friendly but I didn't expect her to be either.

"The ex-wife."

"He's not interested okay? He's with me now so you're just wasting your time." Forcing myself not to gag I gave her a little more detail.

"Trust me, that's not what I'm after; I'm here to talk about Masen." She looked a little confused.

"Fine, five minutes but that's it." He pulled away from her and pulled the door closed behind him as we stepped outside. I took a few steps back and turned to face him again. I noticed that the curtain to a large window was moved to the side and the woman was standing there with her arms crossed. It looked like she was trying to be angry but I could see the fear behind her eyes.

Thinking back to a similar situation I realized that that was me about ten years ago. It was strange to think about. So much in my life has changed but Jake's life has stayed the exact same. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he stepped in front of me blocking her from my sight.

"So?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why."

"No, I mean the real reason, we both know there has never been room for Masen in your life and that obviously hasn't changed."

"You don't know anything about me or my life."

"Actually I think I do." I glanced back over to the window to see the woman now had her arms wrapped around herself instead of just crossed over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed and she was biting her lip. I shook my head slightly and looked back at Jake.

"And I think your doing this to punish me but the person you are hurting the most is him."

"No, _you're_ hurting him by trying to cut me out of his life."

"Jacob, do you hear yourself? The only person who has cut you out is you. You haven't been around for the last seven and a half years, this isn't a new thing and it has nothing to do with Edward."

"It has everything to do with that asshole; if it weren't for him everything would have been able to stay the same. So you've caused this, not me."

"Stay the same? You really want things to stay the same?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Of course you do." I continued. "You were able to play dad whenever it suited you, not your son. You had zero percent of the responsibility while I did it all on my own. You never asked how he was doing in school, you didn't care about his interests, and you certainly never paid a dime for his care." I threw my hands up in the air.

"So you're pissed about the money?"

"Fucking hell Jake, the money? _That's_ what you heard out of all of that? You know what? If it was about the money I would have filed for child support a long time ago. It was never about that money, but since you pointed it out, let's talk about it. You were supposed to have paid me three hundred dollars a month. And trust me it takes a hell of a lot more than that to raise a child."

"Well it's not like you need it now." I ignored him and kept on.

"So 300 times seven years that works out to be...what? About twenty-five thousand dollars." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Since we'll be sharing custody I won't have to pay you a thing."

"You won't win Jake, so yeah it will be 300.00 per month from now on in addition to the 25,000.00 you owe in arrears. Plus interest." I think I might be on to something. He was actually starting to sweat a little.

"This is bullshit." He said and turned around to walk back inside.

"And once I file for it, if you don't make the payments yourself; the state will just garnish your wages." I yelled out as he slammed the front door.

EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*EB*

"Okay buddy, it's time for you to go with Alice, she's going to take you into that room for awhile so we can talk to the judge first. Then she'll come in and want to talk to you and Alice will have to leave but she'll be right outside."

"I'm scared." His eyes were tearing up.

"I know honey, but everything's going to be fine, you'll see. She's really nice and she's just going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is tell the truth." He nodded and both Edward and I hugged him before turning towards the doors to the courtroom.

"Everything's going to be fine." Edward tried to reassure me but couldn't stop his own fidgeting as we walked over to meet Jenks.

"Edward, Bella." He greeted us. Edward responded but my attention was on Jacob and his lawyer. He was wearing a suit jacket and tie along with his Levi's but his eyes weren't on me. He was busy looking at something his lawyer was showing him as he nodded reaching for the pen in his hand. I watched for several minutes as they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Alright, it's time to head inside." Jenks said gaining my attention. We followed him in and took a seat where he indicated. My heart was pounding in my chest as we waited for everything to start. Edward sat with his arm around me holding me tight and trying to keep me calm. Jenks was confident of the outcome but I was starting to worry.

"Jason." I looked up to see Jake's lawyer standing there.

"Scott." He replied.

"Can I have a word?" He nodded with is head to another table.

"Of course." He stood up told us he'd be right back. I watched as they talked, they were very focused on the discussion as well as going over papers and whatnot. I tried to listen but we were too far away to hear anything. I looked around the room for the first time and noticed that Jake was no where in sight. Just a few minutes later Mr. Jenks turned back around and walked over to us wearing a large smirk.

"Is anything wrong?" Edward asked him as he approached us.

"Nothing at all." He chuckled and sat down next to us again.

"It seems that Mr. Black has had a change of heart."

"What?" I screeched and cringed as it echoed in the courtroom.

"He's withdrawing his motion for custody and has signed the petition for adoption with one condition." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Anything." Edward answered and I was on the edge of my seat.

"As long as you don't file for back or current child support."

Of course we accepted and he said he would file the papers as soon as possible. It was over and I couldn't wait to get to Masen. Jenks and the other lawyer spoke with the judge briefly but soon we were free to go. We rushed out of the court room and down the hall to where we knew Masen was.

I came to an abrupt stop when we were about fifty feet away. I saw that Jake was looking through the window of the room that Masen was in. He had his hand up on the glass and was just staring for a minute before he took a step back dragging his fingers down the surface until his hand fell away. Another moment passed before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the building.

"Come on." Edward pulled on my hand. "Let's go get our son."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The sight before me as we walked into the room almost had me in tears again. Masen was sitting on Alice's lap crying into her shirt as she rocked him back and forth. She looked up when the door opened, her surprise was evident.

"Hey buddy." His head whipped around when he heard me and he jumped off Alice's lap as he ran into my arms.

"Shhh….Everything's okay Mase, I promise." He quieted his cries and pulled back to look at me and Edward. He didn't say anything aloud but his face was easy to read.

"It's over now, and we can all go home."

"I don't have to talk to anyone?"

"No honey, we got everything worked out ourselves. The judge doesn't need to talk to you after all and it turned out just like we knew it would." He started to smile just a little bit.

"I don't have to go away?" He sniffled.

"No baby, the four of us are a family and no one is going anywhere, okay? The judge signed the papers and everything's official. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, we all talked it out together and your…..father…Jake said that he agrees with us now and just wants you to be happy and that having Edward adopt you and having you live with us full time just like before would be the best way for that to happen." He relaxed and was deep in thought for a few minutes before standing up.

"That is the best way." He's nodding to himself.

"So what do you say to going home and telling Holly the good news?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

We didn't hear much from Jake after that. The occasional birthday card or a twenty dollar bill at Christmas time until it stopped all together. He never called again and didn't make any plans to see him either but that was to be expected I guess.

Masen never talked about him, or asked any questions. There didn't seem to be any need to. He had Edward and that more than made up for anything he may have missed the first seven years of his life. I still can't get over how lucky we were that first day when we missed the field trip. Never in my wildest dreams did I think something so amazing could happen.

"Come on sweetheart, we've got to get movin' or we're gonna be late." Edward was trying to hurry me along. I admit I was dragging my feet a little bit. Not that I wanted to be late but I was not quite ready for this moment.

"I know." I slipped on my shoes as he held my purse out for me. The drive was short, shorter than I liked and we parked the car and went to find our seats. We were lucky enough to get some pretty close to the front, but the auditorium was filling up fast. It's crazy how time flies, one minute their born and the next thing you know they're getting married and having kids of their own. Not that we are anywhere near that point in time, at least I hope not _quite_ yet, but tonight was a big moment in all of our lives.

"You okay?" I felt Edward's thumb caress my hand.

"I'm fine." I mumbled in reply and he just gave me a knowing look before wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"They're not going to be very far away."

"I know, but it's….just not going to be the same." I sighed. Just then the sea of caps and gowns walked out to take their seats in the front few rows. I waved as our kids walked by and they smiled brightly but refrained from waving back. That's an improvement, I thought to myself. Thinking back to a time when they were suddenly embarrassed by everything we said and did. More distinctly remembering the first time I made that catastrophic mistake.

_I had just dropped the kids off at school and was about to back out of the parking lot and head to work. I put the car in reverse as I looked back suddenly spotting a brown paper lunch bag sitting on the seat. I quickly put the car back in park and reached for it, quickly looking to see which kids name was written on it._

"_Masen!" I yelled having unrolled my window but he kept walking._

"_Masen!" I yelled again. This time I thought he may have heard me as it looked like he paused for a second but then he kept going. I knew I was going to have to get out of the car now._

_I jogged, if you could call it that since I was wearing heels, as fast as I could. I was gaining the attention of several students none of which was my son though. Finally I reached him and his group of friends and had it not been for Jared stopping to acknowledge my presence I'm not sure Masen would have._

"_Hi Mrs. Cullen." _

"_Hi Jared, hey buddy you forgot your lunch." I thought for sure he was going to be grateful that I had made the effort to keep him from starving, but as it turned out I couldn't have been more wrong. Masen had finally turned to face me and his face was bright red._

"_Mom." He said kinda whiney and very very quiet._

"_What? You forgot this in the car."_

"_Shhhhh." He shushed me! And all I could do was just blink in response._

"_Dad gave me lunch money instead, I gotta go." He turned quickly and practically ran inside. _

I was informed later on that night that it wasn't cool for middle school kids to bring lunch from home and even less cool to have your mom track you down in front of everyone.

Let's just say that the tween and early teenage years were my least favorite. I guess I must have forgotten what it was like or how early it started. I mean I do remember being embarrassed of my parents and I'm sure that middle school was the time for that but it seemed to happen over night. One minute we're their best friends and the next we have to drop them off a block away to avoid any possible embarrassing situations.

Honestly though looking back it wasn't really that bad. Both of the kids were on the right path and they stayed out of trouble for the most part. We did have a bumpy road or two but it wasn't anything we couldn't get through together.

I think one of the hardest times, for all of us, but especially for Edward, was when Holly started dating. She is a beautiful young lady, and I know that all parents are biased to some extent but she was really more extraordinary than any teenager had a right to be. She very much takes after Edward and that really says it all.

"_Where are the kids?" I felt my husbands arms wrap around me._

"_The mall." I answer the best I could as he was kissing my neck._

"_Together?" His hands move underneath my shirt._

"_Holly and Claire left first and Jared picked Masen up about thirty minutes ago."_

"_How long do we have?" He unhooked my bra._

"_They aren't supposed to be back until curfew." He lifted my shirt over my head._

"_Perfect." We kept ourselves occupied for quite a while before getting into the shower. Edward didn't stay in long since the kids could come home at anytime and after the last time we showered together we vowed to be more careful. _

_I cringed thinking of that night as well. It had been pretty uncomfortable for all of us….."Mom? Dad?" Holly had called out as she came into our bedroom. She had started calling me mom right after Jessica, Mike and the baby moved to LA when Mike was offered the chief of staff position down there._

"_Yeah?" We both said at the same time realizing we just gave away the fact that we were both in the shower together. Had one of us just kept our mouths shut she wouldn't have been traumatized that night._

"_Eeeeew." We heard footsteps move quickly out of the room before the door shut loudly. She had forgotten her phone and had stopped back home to get it before going to a movie with friends._

_Anyway, back on track…. Edward got out of the shower before I did but I wasn't too far behind him. He was sitting on the bed with a t-shirt and pajama bottoms reading a book. I love it when he wears those black rimmed glasses. __I had just gotten dressed and started brushing my hair when I heard the front door open and close and the voices of Holly and Masen._

"_Hey kids." I called out in greeting._

"_Hey."_

"_Did you guys have fun?" Edward set his book down._

"_Yep." Neither on of them came into the room which was a little strange but not unheard of._

"_Did you get anything?"_

"_Nope." I know that Masen wanted to pick up some guitar strings since he broke two yesterday. Yes he inherited Jacob's musical talent. He got a band together and they practiced in our garage….a lot._

_He was good, really good. Self taught and had even written a handful of songs. I wondered if he would end up following in Jake's footsteps but on his own accord Masen told us while he enjoyed playing, it was just a hobby. That that lifestyle just wasn't for him and he wanted to go into law instead, family law more specifically. It was things like that that reminded me how big the impact of everything had on him._

"_There's some left over dinner if you're hungry, it will only take a minute to heat up."_

"_No thanks, I'm really tired."_

"_Yeah, me too." Holly answered and then her bedroom door was shut. A while later I heard the tell tale sounds of someone in the kitchen. I'd be willing to bet it was Masen heating up the leftovers. That kid ate day in and day out. Deciding to make sure he cleaned up his mess now instead of leaving it for me to do in the morning I got out of bed._

"_What happened to your eye?" I screeched obviously catching him by surprise as he cursed loudly. I ignored that and moved closer to him._

"_It's nothing mom."_

"_That doesn't look like nothing to me."_

"_It looks a lot worse than it feels, I'm fine, really."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Mom, it's noth…."_

"_Don't you dare say nothing."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Who were you fighting with?" I demanded._

"_What's going on?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me and Masen sighed deeply. Edward walked into the room seeing what the problem was and then sighing himself. I got some ice out of the freezer and put some in a baggie for him._

"_It was just a difference of opinion."_

"_Who?"_

"_Why does it matter?" I raised one eyebrow at him._

"_If you don't tell me who it was in the next thirty seconds your going to be grounded for the next two months and you can forget about that concert."_

"_Mom."_

"_Who?"_

"_Matt Houston." Holly answered for him. We turned to face her and saw her eyes tearing up._

"_What the hell happened?" Edward was even more upset now knowing that Holly had been going out with Matt for a couple of weeks._

_As it turned out Masen was defending his sister. Matt apparently told his friends that he got a lot farther with Holly than he actually had and then spread the information around school. It snowballed from there and suddenly Holly's phone was ringing off the hook with boys asking for dates._

She had a difficult time after that, not knowing who to trust and then when she found someone who seemed genuine Masen intimidated the hell out of him. I think that Edward might have felt a little shafted not being able to do that specific job as much as he would have liked to. And even though Masen sometimes took it to the extreme those two have never been closer then they are right now.

I wonder if he can see the way that Holly and Jared have been looking at each other lately. Edward and I have a bet on it actually. How will he take the news of his best friend and his sister? Both kids, actually all three, including Jared are going to school within the state. Really I can't complain but I'm going to miss having them at home tremendously. Even so I couldn't keep the smile off my face for long. I have two amazing kids and the world's best husband.

"There's my beautiful smile." Edward leaned over and kissed me just before the principal started announcing the names of each graduate. Edward armed with his camcorder stood up and cheered right along with me as they walked across the stage one after the other.

After what seemed like only minutes and everyone had their diplomas in hand the words 'Congratulations class of 2012' were announced before the room erupted in applause and caps went sailing through the air.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who stuck with me to the end. I know it took a lot longer than it should have to finish. Thanks for the support and after I finish my other works in progress I plan on some new stories. I will definitely have them pre-written before I start posting so the waiting time isn't so long in-between. :)**


End file.
